The Unceasing Path - 無間道
by The Drifter
Summary: [Mafia AU] Caught in the dangerous underground world of ruthless criminals and shifting allegiances, triad gang leaders Ami and Makoto face off in a gunfight that neither wants to win. A traditional Hong Kong Triad yarn, now with 100% more Mako/Ami et al. [COMPLETE]
1. 無間道 - The Unceasing Path

**The Unceasing Path**

 _Ch 1:_ _無間道 - The Unceasing Path -_ _wherein Triad gangsters Ami and Makoto find themselves facing off against each other in a gunfight that neither wants to win..._

 _An Au in the grand tradition of Hong Kong Cinematography...sort of._

* * *

Ami cursed. The clink of metal on the bloody marble floor gave away her position as she reloaded her twin Beretta 92FS pistols.

And then she smiled.

The remains of a broken mirror had already revealed just how hopeless the situation was. She stood alone against the world. There was no backup. Her crew was gone. All lost in a freak grenade incident just minutes ago. Ami didn't mourn their loss. She ignored the empty hole in her heart where her oathbound sisters used to be. They were human trash anyways - every one a ruthless criminal who's departure made the world a better place. Never mind Usagi's bright smile, or Minako's fierce loyalty or Naru's open acceptance, or Michiru's ...

Fuck it, never mind all of them.

Ami focused instead on the 6 armed gangsters on the other side of the bar. If these gangsters didn't kill her now, then surely Big Boss Luna would later for the abject failure tonight turned out to be. Nobody fails the Yuet To Tong this badly and walks away alive. There was no point in hiding anymore.

Years of lies and deceit would all come to an end today. At least she got to see her Makoto one last time.

* * *

On the other side of the once-opulent wedding hall, Inspector Detective Kino Makoto also cursed. She didn't want to do this. Even so, she moved on autopilot, sweeping the hall with her sawed off Remington 870 shotgun.

Makoto had spent so long pretending to be a red pole triad leader that it no longer required conscious thought.

6 members of the Hung Fa Boys stood at her back, expecting their "commander" to lead them into battle against the hated enemy. They had already scored a great victory tonight. The top generals of the Yuet To Tong lay where they fell. Setsuna, Saori, Hotaru...they were all gone. There was only one left to hunt down.

The one who was her partner, her lover, and her best friend.

Mizuno Ami of the Yuet To Tong, or Mizuno Ami of the HKPD anti-gang unit. It didn't matter who she was, Ami was dead either way. Outnumbered 6 to 1, there was no way _anyone_ could get out of this alive. Makoto tried desperately to think of another way, but came up with nothing. There was no stopping this madness.

Curse the day they met. Curse the day Inspector General Chiba, that dirty bastard, called them into his office and asked them to go undercover.

The big tough streetwise bruiser with the dangerous reputation, and the small quiet shadow who got things done, no questions asked - they were as opposite as any two cops could get, yet they were both perfect for this fucked up operation.

They were also perfect for each other. Today would have been so much easier without knowing Ami as personally as she did.

Too late for regrets now.

Still, Makoto found a reason to smile, an unconscious parallel of the expression on her partner's face.

A flash of blue had caught her attention among the debris - Ami's reflection in the glass. She held a gun in one hand, and a bottle of booze in the other. Those were important details, but it was her eyes that Makoto would remember forever.

Even in the midst of all this violence, Ami was happy to see her.

* * *

A bottle of tequila flew over the bar. It hung in midair, a final agonizing moment before destruction.

One second, it existed. Glass and liquid. A drink to celebrate or solace for the wounded soul. In the next, it had transformed. An unstoppable orange fireball consuming everything in its path.

And in the space between, Ami vaulted over over the counter-top and opened fire. Her first shot exploded through the tequila bottle, her second through some masked goon's heart.

Left, right, left, right, recoil, fire. The pattern was more familiar to her now than the beating of her own heart.

Enemies scattered before the hail of gunfire she rained down upon them. She hit the ground hard. Ami had the breath knocked out of her, but she still rolled up to her feet and kept firing. It wasn't her mission, or love, or justice that kept her going. It was simply momentum.

No. That was a lie, there was one thing driving her actions now: Makoto.

Everything relied on her testimony. Makoto had to live. She had to escape, even if Ami had to kill every last person in the room to make that happen.

Well, so far, so good.

Ami gasped. Damn fool that she was, she stopped to _think_ during a gunfight. Some unseen giant struck her in the left shoulder and again in the back as she reeled under the force of the first shot.

No matter. She still had the strength to whip her gun up and return fire. Ami turned her flailing spin into a twirl that put her assailant directly in her gunsights. Ami recognized her opponent then - she was the one they all called "Flame Sniper". Feared by law enforcement and triads alike, her dark deeds were as horrific as they were legendary. There was a certain sense of satisfaction seeing the light dim from that monster's amethyst eyes as her bullets struck home.

Lesson painfully learned however. She was too exposed here. Ami spotted a broken pillar that offered some promise of safety. She dove towards it, firing her pistols as she sailed sideways through the air. Time slowed. Hours passed between one muzzle flash and the next. Her target jerked about, a marionettes dancing for some insane puppetmaster. Ami tried not to notice how small her last victim seemed to be.

Damn the Hung Fa Boys for using _children_ as foot soldiers.

She landed some meters short of cover. Fortunately, the tiles were slick with blood and dust. Ami was glad of that as she pushed off into a desperate glide. She careened across the floor, firing between the debris. Another pair of criminals fell in her wake.

Finally, things were going her way.

Her slide put her behind the broken pillar at last. Ami leaned against it, making herself as small as possible as she fought to catch her breath. It didn't help. The crunch of boots indicated that the enemy was approaching. A trickle of sweat ran down her cheek and fell off the side of her jaw. Or was it a tear?

Ami didn't know. There was only a certain sense of peace knowing that she would probably be dead before it hit the ground.

* * *

Makoto opened her mouth and ordered her people to action.

"DUCK!"

Not that anyone needed that specific instruction in light of the fireball blowing straight at them. It was chaos all around. She too was running and firing. She had to. That was her duty.

Her crew fell all around her. She knew they were bad people, but still couldn't suppress a surge of sympathy.

They might be bad people, but they were _her_ people. Then she thought of all the misery they had inflicted on the city together. Drugs, human trafficking, corruption.

Fuck them. They deserved this.

Makoto got over her small flash of weakness. She was the only one who knew how deep organized crime had its tentacles in the upper echelons of the city's power base. She knew the identity of the mysterious Dragon-head of the Hung Fa Boys and she alone could prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the man who started it all, Inspector General Chiba, was as dirty as they came.

That meant that survival was the order of the day. Her survival. Not Ami's.

Ami would understand. Hell, this whole crazy wedding hall extraction plan was Ami's idea. It all went pear-shaped, but she couldn't let her partner down. Not now, not after everything they'd been through. She had to survive.

Makoto steeled her resolve. Her shotgun roared with each pump. The shot sprayed indiscriminately. Furniture and drywall turned into shrapnel under the sheer destructive force of her weapon. Maybe a little sick to say, but Makoto had never felt so alive. Bullets flew all around. One shot by close enough to leave a searing kiss on her cheek. Regardless of all that, Makoto felt strangely safe. She knew sure as stone that none of those bullets had her name on them.

Where the hell was Ami anyways? Makoto squinted through the smoke.

There she was. Poetry in motion.

Makoto watched Ami slide between debris and reach the relative safety of a broken pillar. She smiled with grim pride as she 2 gangsters fall to the ground around her.

Doing the impossible. That's her girl. The odds just went from 6-to-1 to 2-to-1; and the one had no idea of how much danger she was in.

They might just get out of this alive afterall.

* * *

White smoke wafted through the room. Bits of broken glass and drywall fell amid the destruction. For the first time, Ami considered the possibility of tomorrow.

No, it was too soon for that. Ami pushed that thought aside. The more important question was just how many bullets she had left. A quick check revealed the answer: not nearly enough.

Lucky she thought ahead. The cooing of doves reminded Ami of secret ammo stash she had smuggled in earlier in the day. Clips in the cages - salvation was near at hand. If only she could get there alive.

Footsteps crunched up to where she was sitting. Makoto and the last standing member of the Hung Fa Boys approached. Ami couldn't see the face behind the mask, but she knew the voice when the woman spoke.

"Drop the gun." Haruka, that poor sweet innocent fool, walked right up and pointed her gun straight at Ami's head. "Surrender and we'll go easy on you."

Ami didn't have the energy to stand, but she found the will to raise her guns. One pointed at Makoto, the other poked right into Haruka's crotch.

Haruka's eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." Ami replied coldly "Ever heard of Mutually Assured Destruction?"

They froze in that position for what could have been forever. A cliched movie tableau played out in blood and steel.

The standoff broke in one blast of a shotgun.

Ami opened her eyes, as surprised to be alive as she was to see Haurka lying face down at her feet.

Makoto had fired into the unsuspecting back of her "crew mate".

"Mako! I can't believe you did that!"

Makoto shrugged like it was just another day at the office.

"It wasn't a fair fight to begin with. Besides, you're one to talk. You shot me."

"It's just a graze. You'll live" Ami's gruff reply was met with a grin. The warm smile on Mako's face pushed back the cold that was already settling into bones. Ami knew she didn't have much time left but for Mako, she could keep going a bit longer "Help me up."

Makoto did so. As soon as she was on her feet, Ami staggered towards the bird cages. There was only one path available to her.

Makoto called after her in confusion.

"Hey! Where are you going? There's still one more. Chiba's on his way. He won't rest until we're dead. Let's get out of here while we can!"

"I know." Ami spoke with more conviction than confidence. "Go on ahead. I'll hold him here."

"But..."

Ami continued walking, pushing past the damning lethargy spreading throughout her limbs.

"Past this point, we need your testimony. You have all the evidence, so go!"

"Ami, you're not going to... "

"I won't die."

"That's a promise?"

"Yes. Now go."

'Don't waste my death.' Ami left the last part unsaid. Makoto seemed unconvinced, but turned to go as Ami directed.

"Wait!" Ami couldn't help herself. She didn't want her last words to her partner to be a lie. "Makoto, I love you."

Makoto ran over and kissed her. Ami closed her eyes and allowed this one last indulgence.

Big mistake. They had wasted too much time already.

The enemy was here, sooner than expected. A masked man walked in through the main door. He opened fire indiscriminately.

Ami tackled Makoto to the ground.

She had made plenty of mistakes in her life. Paved with pride and good intentions, her path to hell was set long ago. She always seemed to hurt the ones she loved, but if she could do just this one thing right, maybe it all would have been worth it in the end.

Ami raised her gun, it's weight a familiar old friend in her hands. Today might be the last time she would use this. Better make it count.

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shots rang out. Makoto was too surprised to resist as Ami shoved her to the ground. Her ears rang, deafened by the blast of Ami's gun firing right over her head

Everything happened all at once. Pinned down as she was, Makoto could do nothing but watch.

In the distance, she saw Inspector General Chiba clutch his face and sink to the ground. Casings fell all around, a rain of the tumbling bronze sparkling in her peripheral vision.

Ami grunted and stiffened above her. A splash of red clouded Makoto's vision.

Slowly, inevitably, she slumped to the side. The gun she held finally dipped down, revolving once through nerveless fingers on its way to the ground.

"Ami! No!"

Makoto knew she shouted the words out loud, but she never heard them.

Strangely, the only thing she heard was the flutter of wings. The doves. Poor things must have been part of the decoration for the wedding that was scheduled to occur here. Instead, they bore witness to this bloodbath. Somehow, in the chaos, they found their freedom.

They took off in a flurry of white feathers. Makoto watched them soar up through the broken skylight into the heavens.

* * *

"...and so, thanks to Ami's heroic bloodshed, Makoto was able to get away with the evidence that proved that Inspector General Chiba was secretly working with organized crime. Using that, she was finally able to take down the heads of both triad gangs, Big Boss Luna of the Yuet To Tong and Dragon-head of the Hung Fa Boys who turned out to be ummm...Artemis! The city became a much safer place and Makoto eventually becomes the next Inspector General and she-lives-happily-ever-after. The end." Ami wrapped her long winded tale in the traditional manner. "Anyways, that's what you all missed when you went to the snack bar. I told you there was a reason I had to shoot your fiance in the face! He was a dirty cop! Sorry about your engagement photos tomorrow Usagi-chan... and sorry about the bullet in the head there Mamoru-san."

Ami looked around at her audience. Usagi looked slightly traumatized and the others were staring at her with wide open mouths.

Ooops, maybe she overdid it a little, but that was fair. She did almost snatch victory from the jaws of defeat today. That was pretty epic, even by her own high standards.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and then winced. The bruise his forehead was starting to swell.

"No, no. Really, it's my fault. What was I thinking? Playing paintball the day before we have our engagement shoot. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Makoto spoke up, confused by that comment.

"Well, lots of things! I mean, you should know. You just got a pretty nice shiner on your face there pretty-boy."

"Mako, love. Hush. It's ok. I think he was being sarcastic."

"Oh right. That makes sense."

Mamoru sighed.

"This is going to look great in the wedding album. I knew I should have got a helmet that fit better."

Ami nodded sympathetically "Sorry! I really didn't mean to shoot your face off!" She handed him another ice pack. Mamoru pressed it sourly to the bump in the middle of his forehead "I got carried away. I'll take it easy next time."

"No need. You're on my team next round. I want The God of Paintball on my side."

Ami secretly savoured the new nickname as Michiru piped in.

"All's well that ends well then! This just makes for a better tomorrow. Mamoru-san, I'm sure your photographer can edit that bruise away easily, if not, I'll help you with makeup. I've got some foundation that would do wonders for your skintone by the way. " Michiru's giggle seemed to sum up the issue neatly. "Well, I know I had fun watching all that. Competing with your full strength isn't a bad thing is it Ami-chan?"

Everyone had a good-natured laugh over Ami's well-hidden competitive streak. Ami spluttered, trying to apologize again without actually apologizing.

Setsuna took pity and began reading the scorecard as a distraction.

"Well...let's see. It looks like the Mamoru's team won with Makoto being the last person standing... although Ami had the most points with 6 kills – Umino, Motoki, Kobyashi, Rei, Chibiusa, and Mamoru. Mamoru is in second with one kill - Ami." Setsuna scratched her head as she continued reading. "How do we score friendly fire? If that counts as points, then Usagi is first with 7 points after the paint bomb incident that got myself, Naru, Michiru, Minako, Saori and Hotaru. Oh! And Makoto gets one for shooting Haruka in the back."

Haruka spun around to face Makoto.

"It was you?! Mako-chan! Not fair! You working with Ami the whole time?"

All eyes turned to Makoto as she turned a bright shade of red.

"Actually no. My finger slipped. That was an accident."

"I'd wondered about that too." Ami smiled softly "I think I like my version of the story better."

"That wasn't a story you melodramatic dipshit!" Minako called out from where she was helping clean paint out of Rei's hair. "That was a rip-off of every John Woo movie ever! You really couldn't resist the doves at the end ne?"

Rei chimed in with her opinion.

"Honestly, I'm more surprised you are so comfortable talking about your self in 3rd person like that. Doesn't that feel kind of weird?"

"Ami rolled her eyes at Rei's criticism." Ami countered, now fully settled into her role as a hardboiled paintball gangster, "The nuances of good story telling were clearly lost on the literal-minded miko, especially after how hard she got pwned by that smoke grenade trick. Besides Ami had always found it easier to talk about herself indirectly – perhaps a consequence of having grown up with a deep affection for the written word?"

"Ok, ok, I get it. Smart ass. Just wait til the next round. You've just gone and put a hard target on your back."

Ami stuck out her tongue, Rei returned the gesture. The friendly trash talking was interrupted by a loud wail crashing into Ami's arms.

"BWAAAAHHHHHH! Ohmigods! That was so saaaaaad! Poor Ami-chan!" Usagi continued sniffling. "and Mako-chan...so tragic! WAAAAHHHH"

"Um...HELLO!" Mamoru waved his arms in a futile attempt at getting some attention. "I got shot in the face!"

Usagi ignored him as she bawled on Ami's shoulder. Ami patted her friend on the head with a light smirk.

"Well, goes to show, never underestimate the power of a good story. I'm glad there are no hard feelings. Now then, who's ready for round 2?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Translation notes (from Cantonese):_

 _Yuet To Tong - "Moon Rabbit Society"_  
 _Hung Fa Boys - "Red Flower" Boys_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Always wear proper protection when playing paintball. This includes making sure your equipment fits properly!_

 _Also, no shooting people , or threatening to shoot people in the crotch with a paintball gun (or any gun). That would HURT. Ami was just bluffing with Haruka, but still. Bad Ami! Health and Safety First!_

 _Anyways..._

 _A.N. Some days, you get good, reasonable story prompts from your beta reader. Other days, they say random **** like "Ami and Mako have an epic John Woo style showdown"._

 _Well, now that that idea is firmly lodged in my head... Cue the doves and the classical music (I recommend Mozart - Lacromisa). Balambfish, this one's for you!_

 _I guess we could call this whole thing a tribute to the films of John Woo and Hong Kong cinematography in general. Seriously, this exact combination of slow motion gunfights, triads, convoluted under cover police plots, and symbolic pigeon/doves happens ALOT. I love it. The whole genre is called "Heroic Bloodshed" if anyone wants to wikipeida for more information._

 _Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this genre mashup as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even when writing out of universe, I can't seem to keep Ami and Mako apart :P. Reviews/PM always appreciated._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drifter_

 _2018-03-16 - Well...this one shot turned out to not be a one shot afterall. Please hit the "next chapter" button for...you guessed it, the next chapter._

* * *

Up next:

ch 2: 香港製造 Made in Hong Kong - wherein the story begins again.


	2. 香港製造 - Made in Hong Kong

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 2: 香港製造

 _Made in Hong Kong - wherein the story begins again._

* * *

[ **Round 2]**

"Red leader to Command. Ready in position. Over."

"10-4. Sierra team is also in place. Ready on you. Weapons free at your discretion Red 1. Repeat: Weapons free at your discretion. Over."

Rei clicked off her comm as per SOP. Radio silence until the mission was over. T-10 seconds until breach. 10 seconds to recover the deadly virus bomb from a roomful of terrorists and save the world.

She raised her hand. Her unit responded like the highly trained professionals they were. Kino hefted the heavy Enforcer battering ram into place, Kaioh readied the explosive charges.

Rei felt a surge of pride. At the drop of her hand, all hell would break loose.

Dr Mizunova wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

 **[Round 3]**

The sun beat down hot on a town that was eerily silent. A lone tumbleweed bounced across the dusty road. Everyone smarter than a mule was smart enough to stay home today. Even the saloon was deserted and that just ain't right.

Sherriff Lighting Hands Aino spat on the ground.

"Last chance pardner. Law wants ya dead or alive. How's about we make this niiiice and easy. " Minako's thumb hovered over the hammer of the six-shooter she wore at her hip. "Shuck the iron and reach fer the sky."

On the opposite side of the deserted town square, Blackjack Mizuno also spat on the ground.

"You'n I both know that don't wash ya highflautin, yellow belly lickspittle. Yer dumb as a hog ridin' sidesaddle if ya think that's gonna happen. Quit yer yammerin' and git ready to dine wid the devil tonight."

"Suit yerself. I don't give a hang either way."

Minako narrowed her steely eyes at her quarry: Blackjack Mizuno, the last of the Wild Cards gang - public enemy number one. This was gon be one hell of a bounty to collect.

The clock tower stuck noon.

BANG.

"And another one bites the dust" Sheriff 'Lighting Hands' Aino blew the smoke off her revolver before spinning it back home to it's fine grain leather holster. "Told ya this town ain't big enough fer the both of us."

* * *

 **[Round 4]**

 _KARRRAK-BOOOOM!_

Lightning flashed in the background as the mad scientist Professor Von RinsenSpit pulled the switch on her infernal machine.

"MUA HA HA HA HA HA. It's working! It's working! I'm going give everyone in Candyland cavities to make them repent for all these empty calories!"

The troll at her side cackled.

"Ehehehehe, and Iiiiiii... the Old Witch of Sendai Hiiiiiiiiiiill, will cast a spellllllllllll to make everyone SUPER MEAN! just like me!"

They turned to each other with wicked grins.

"And no one will have fun ever again!"

The two dastardly villains pranced about, completely unaware that they were being watched.

Princess BunnyIceCreamCake looked to the SugarKnights, her beloved Prince ChocoMask and the always elegant Sir Hi-Chew Haruka. They both nodded in agreement. This evil could not stand.

With her knights behind her, Princess Bunny stood. She twirled her Frosting Blast Wand high.

"Evildoers who would threaten the World of Sweets! In the name of sugar and spice and everything nice, I will punish you!"

* * *

 **[Round 5]**

She streaked through the upper atmosphere, a shooting star in pursuit of peace. Somewhere up here, was a maniac who threatened the entire planet.

Correction: a maniac and her army.

The latest reports indicated that the deranged revolutionary Mizuno Ami and her extremist group "Quicksilver Tide" had staged a successful coup on colony X-18999. Hotaru clenched her fist unconsciously. Her hatred wasn't for the enemy. It was for the whole concept of war in the first place.

She hated war. Bearing witness to the misery of two incompatible ideals clashing against each other had made that clear. War continued until one side or the other loses the will to fight. Soldiers were needed to make that happen and so, here she was. Floating in the black.

She reached up, flicking the switches that transformed her mecha from Earth mode to Space. She could feel the machine responding all around her. The fusion thrusters disengaged to redirect her primary propulsion capabilities, giant gears locked to counterbalance the sudden weightlessness of freefall, and most noticeably, her HUD switched over to a darker mode. It was a small thing, easily lost in the engineering complexities of the mobile armour suit, but it was her favourite. Hotaru had always found the dim light display rather soothing.

Suddenly the sense of serenity that had settled into the cockpit was shattered. The proximity alert flashed an alarming red. She wasn't as alone up here as she thought she was...

Hotaru frowned, and opened her communications channel.

"This is the GX07MK3-Silence to Battleship Erebus. Enemy hostile spotted nearby. Requesting permission to engage. Over"

Lieutenant Colonel Meioh's head flickered onto the screen.

"Permission denied. Intel reports that Mizuno has finally completed development and is piloting the RX-001 mobile suit codename: Mercurius. Do not engage alone. Exercise extreme caution. Rendezvous with ChibiUsa and the GX10900 LUNA-P at the L1 point before proceeding. Assemble the team with an A-3 loadout."

"Acknowledged. Over and out."

Meioh didn't say it, but Hotaru recognized a kill order when she heard one. ChibiUsa only piloted the LUNA-P mobile suit with its HyperBeam Gatling Cannon when there was a need for overwhelming firepower.

Destiny awaits. This was the final battle. It was time to end the war.

* * *

 _(Mako and Ami's bathroom - Later that night)_

Water ran in multi colour rivulets down the drain as Ami washed off the last of the paint.

"Wow. We need to go paint balling again soon. I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"Yeah, maybe not too soon though." Makoto took another look at Ami through the hot steam. "You look like you just went the distance in a heavyweight fight and lost. Bad."

"Ouch. Remind me not to piss off Hotaru in the future will you? Chibi-Usa totally shot first." Ami winced as she tried to reach over her shoulder with the loofah. "Maaaaako-chan...do my back?"

Makoto could never resist that little whiny pout. She took the loofah from Ami and ran it up and down her back slowly. It took extra time to avoid the multitude of welts and little circular bruises already forming but Makoto didn't mind. Ami was practically purring with pleasure and she wasn't even half way done. Makoto gave a low whistle as she soaped around a nasty looking blotch on Ami's ribs. "You sure you're ok?"

"Thanks Mako. Don't worry. I just bruise easily."Ami rinsed off and stepped back to give Makoto access to the water. "Besides, I probably deserved that. This one too." She poked at a particularly large purple bruise on her thigh. "Rei's got incredible aim. She actually got me running in mid stride. Gorgeous shot."

Makoto reviewed the chaos of this afternoon's paintball adventures and found that she agreed with Ami's assessment. She chuckled as she began to shampoo her long mass of hair. Ami's small hands almost immediately twined in to help tease apart all the stubborn knots.

"Mmmm. That's nice..." Satisfied that she was clean and silky smooth, Makoto rinsed her hair and turned off the water. The temptation to linger under the soothing hot stream seemed less now that Ami had already stepped out of the shower "Anyone else worried about how good ChibiUsa is at this game? How does a girl that small handle a gun that well? Did you see the big freaking gun she picked out?"

"She was awesome!"Ami tossed a towel over to Makoto before drying herself off "She even knew to adjust for the heavy recoil. It was a fantastic demonstration of applied physics. We had a great talk about the conservation of momentum and Newton's second law afterwards."

Makoto snorted. She did see. Ami had been turned into a veritable rainbow by the time ChibiUsa was done with her in the final round.

"Glad you're so thrilled about the teachable moment. You ready for bed? I'm pretty tired."

"Nah, I'm still amped up from this afternoon. Wanna to watch a movie instead?"

"Let me guess," Makoto laughed as she towel dried her hair "You're in the mood for some schlocky 80's action movie? You've got terrible taste sometimes."

"Hey! What's wrong with action movies? Action movies are great! One part wish-fulfillment, one part ham-fisted social commentary. Add in a couple of larger-than-life characters with relatable flaws, put them in an interesting setting, toss in some crazy stunt work and poof! Entertainment!"

"Alright, alright, you win." It was adorable to see how excited Ami was by all this. "Please, just something not from the 80s then? I can't get over the hair."

"Hah! Deal." Ami mentally tallied through her extensive media collection. " Ah! Got it! 'Firestorm'. It's a newer one from Hong Kong. Not much plot, but it's got gangs and guns and explosions and everything. Meet me in the living room when you're done?"

Makoto nodded and continued to dry her hair as Ami wandered off to set up the movie. She was already waiting on the couch by the time Makoto's hair was dry.

Suddenly there was a flash of thunder and the lights went out. A quick look out the window revealed that it was a neighbourhood wide power outage.

"Awww!" it was Makoto's turn to pout. "There goes movie night! Too bad, I was actually in the mood for some over the top drama for once."

"Well, I can't leave you unsatisfied my dear Mako-chan." The moonlight streaming in through the window was enough for Makoto to see Ami tapping on her chin the way she does when she's deep in thought. "How about I finish that story from earlier? The one with the Triads and the police? It's pretty much the same as the movie we just picked. I'm still thinking about for some reason."

"That sounds like fun. I'm all ears."

Makoto happily plopped down on the couch. She loved listening to Ami tell her little stories, and if this afternoon's paintball story was any indication, this was going to be good.

Ami cleared her throat and took her story back to the very beginning...

* * *

 **[September 5, 1992. On the streets of Hong Kong...]**

"There you are!" A soda can bounced off the back of Ami's head. "Freak!"

Oh no...they spotted her. The bullies from her class were coming. They were always especially cruel after exam results were posted. At least the can was empty this time this time...

Ami started to walk away, doing her best to pretending like nothing was happening. She didn't last a five steps before her courage collapsed and she started to run. There was a round of laughter behind her as the gang scented blood. The other people waiting at the bus stop looked on curiously, but no one made a move to help – not that Ami expected any help. This was Hong Kong. Everyone minded their own business here.

Ami ran into the crowded sidewalks, dodging people left and right without regard to where she was going. All she wanted to do was get away. Unfortunately, in her distraction, she ran into a dead-end alley. It wasn't long before the bullies caught up.

"Where are you going? Come play with us!" The leader grinned as she advanced. "Just because you're number one in the class you think you're better than us?"

"No, Mei Lin, that's not it at all..."

Ami shrank back, making herself smaller in hopes that they would just go away.

Wishful thinking.

She tripped over an overflowing garbage bag and fell right into the gutter. Her glasses flew off and clattered away down the alley. That prompted another vicious round of laughter.

"Not so smart now are you?" MeiLin turned to the others. "We should teach her a lesson...right girls?"

This was going to be a bad one. Ami remembered seeing Mei Lin's name near the bottom of the exam scores this morning. She closed her eyes, cowering behind her schoolbag in an attempt to protect herself against the beating that was sure to come.

Suddenly, a new voice echoed into the alley.

"Hey! What are you doing? Leave her alone!"

Ami looked up at this unexpected source of hope. A girl in an unfamilliar brown school uniform burst into the alley. The stranger pushed past the group of bullies and positioned herself right in front where Ami was huddled.

"You want a fight, why don't you try someone your own size?"

The gang stepped back, clearly unused to having anyone try to challenge them.

"What's this got to do with you?" Mei Lin stepped forward. "Gutter Trash here your girl or something?" More laughter, though this time, it sounded forced.

The stranger growled out a warning.

"I said...leave her alone or you deal with me."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Blow me. I don't have time for this. Girls, get her!"

The pack hesitated, but the stranger did not. She was on them like a great bear amongst dogs. Within minutes, the bullies were all lying around the alley groaning. The stranger stood among them, a tall avenging avatar of justice.

"So, still feel like picking on the weak?"

The stranger wasn't talking to her, but that one offhand comment hurt more than any of the beatings or the bullying Ami had endured in her life. The stranger thought she was weak...and she was right. Ami couldn't deny that.

For the first time, she had seen true strength. Here was someone who used their strength to protect others rather than for their own gain. Compared to that, Ami was weak. What had she done with her own strengths so far? Hide away in her books and pretended that the world didn't exist.

No more.

A fire sparked in her heart where there had been nothing but ice before.

Ami looked at the stranger, startled by the depth of feeling this girl brought out in her. She was still yelling at the defeated bullies at the moment.

"Get out of here! If I ever have to deal with you again..."

MeiLin and her gang scampered off without waiting to hear the end of that sentence.

She then turned and held out a hand to Ami.

"You ok there?"

Ami stared at that hand, trying to understand.

"Why?"

The girl shrugged.

"Eh? Oh I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do."

That shrug burned into Ami's memory. Every detail of it. The way the girl's lips pursed slightly before she spoke, how the sun reflected off her rose shaped earrings as she tilted her head, the bob of her ponytail when her shoulders shook up and down.

There was a little half smile on the girl's lips as she answered the question like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

With anyone else, Ami would have considered that non-answer a mockery, but with this girl...the sincerity in her startling green eyes made it clear that she meant what she said. 'Doing the right thing' was a simple truth for her.

Ami felt that she should say something at this point, but she never got the chance. A loud shriek interrupted the moment.

"There she is!" Mei Lin came back and with a police officer in tow. "She tried to kill me! Quick! Arrest her!"

The officer took one look at the stranger and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Oh! It's you again? I could have guessed."

Just like that, the stranger, her hero, was being dragged away.

"Officer! Wait! No! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Ami jumped forward to try to stop him and was shoved away brusquely.

"Stay out of this girl. This is between me and this street rat delinquent here." He turned to the stranger "You're under arrest, blah blah blah. Whatever, you know the drill by now. Come on. If I'm lucky, this time they'll lock you up and throw away the key. Fucking waste of my time. I swear the courts are too easy on kids these days..."

Mei Lin left with the officer, condemning the stranger with her every sniveling cry. Ami watched them leave, frozen in shock. The urge to smash that bully's lying teeth in rose within. Her eyes fixed onto the police officer's pistol. Ami saw herself running forward, snatching it out of the holster, and forcing the bastard to let the stranger go.

She clenched her fist, and took a step forward before she stopped.

No. She couldn't do that. It wasn't right. Those actions wouldn't change anything. This was all wrong. The bully, the cop. It wasn't fair.

Ami stayed in the alley long after everyone else had left. Left alone among the garbage and decay, she resolved to make things better as well. She would never be weak again. She had to become strong, and like the stranger, use that strength to protect others. Then maybe, someday, somehow, she would find a way to thank the stranger who cared enough to make a difference.

And Ami didn't even know her name.

* * *

 **[HKPD 6th Division Police Station suspect interrogation room. 10 years later...]**

Kino Makoto was nervous as hell. She hated interrogation rooms – too many bad experiences as a kid. She rubbed her badge unconsciously. The newly issued piece of brass glinted warmly in the harsh fluorescent light.

It still gave her an odd feeling to know that she was on the right side of the law. That little badge proved that she was supposed to be here. The irony was something to be savoured.

Now, however, was not the time to be self congratulatory. It was strange for the Chief Inspector to ask for her, a brand new recruit, personally. Makoto figured it had something to do how she had just graduated at the top of her class this year but really, she had no clue. Either way, she wasn't about to question orders.

Though confusing, her current orders were simple enough. Be in Interrogation room B2 at 0500 hours. True to form, Makoto was now here at the ass crack of dawn, waiting to see why she had been summoned.

She didn't have long to wait.

Chief Inspector Chiba marched a black hooded prisoner into the room. Makoto automatically noted the details she could make out– Female, 155 cm, Thin build...weirdly blue eyes...

Makoto stood and saluted her superior.

"At ease constable."

Chief Inspector Chiba shoved the prisoner into the chair across from Makoto. Then he did something that was against every regulation she knew of: the Chief Inspector turned off the security camera. Makoto hadn't even known that was possible until now.

"Goddammit, what the am I doing here?" The prisoner slipped out of her handcuffs and pulled off the black hood "You know how much of a pain in the ass this is every time you want to chat?"

Makoto was up instantly with her service pistol drawn.

"Freeze! Hands behind your head!"

The prisoner rolled her eyes a little but remained still with her hands in the air.

"I can't very well do both rookie. Which one do you want?"

Chief Inspector Chiba sighed.

"It's ok Kino. Stand down. I can explain."

"Sir...wait...what?" Makoto took a chance and darted her eyes back to the Chief Inspector. He was leaning against the wall with a slightly amused smirk.

"I said put the gun away. Don't worry, we're on the same side."

Makoto slowly lowered the gun but then raised it again. She looked again to her superior officer, still not fully trusting what she was told.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I don't have time for this..." The prisoner darted up out of her chair. Makoto felt a sharp pain at her wrist and in the blink of an eye, she had been disarmed and worse, pulled down hard onto the cold metal table. She struggled to get up, but she had no leverage. The prisoner had her face down by the back of the neck with one arm pinned uselessly over her head. Makoto's other arm flailed wildly, but found no purchase as the prisoner continued to speak. "Chiba, would you cut the crap and get to the chase already?." She seemed to remember Makoto at this point and finally addressed her directly. "And you! If you're going to point a gun at someone, don't take your eyes off them! Consider that a free bit of advice. Promise to behave if I let you go?"

Makoto nodded, squishing her face on the table slightly for lack of any other way of expressing herself. The prisoner let her up as promised. Makoto sprang away as soon as she was free and looked at other woman warily. She was small and thus, easy to underestimate but the still-stinging pain in her wrist reminded Makoto of what a terrible mistake that would be.

For her part, the other woman popped the cylinder out and cleared the chambers like it was a mere afterthought. Makoto blushed, embarrassed at being handed her own gun.

Chief Inspector Chiba chuckled.

"Mizuno, I want you to meet your new partner, Constable Kino Makoto. Kino, if you choose to accept, and I'm hoping you do, I'm assigning you to the very capable hands of Sergeant Mizuno Ami here."

The two women looked at each other once before simultaneously turning to the Chief.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _I'm not saying that it's a Gundam, but IT'S A GUNDAM!_

 _Also, 'Frosting Blast Wand'. Not a euphemism. I swear._

 _Alright, so this story is happening! *jazz hands* I don't know about y'all, but I'm really excited. This is my first AU and boy, did I have fun writing it._

 _That said, this is technically a story within a story, or rather, a fic about Ami writing a fic. This is not an AU, but rather, a fic about an AU (just bear with me here ok? I mean, how else was I going to get in a gratuitously fluffy Mako/Ami shower scene?)_

 _so, to clear up any confusion about story structure:_

 _From now on, paragraphs headed by [square brackets] indicate that it is a scene set in Ami's Triad AU story. Paragraphs with no heading, or a (heading in parentheses) indicate that it is a scene from "real life"._

 _PM/Reviews of course, always appreciated. I will probably be updating weekly as IRL permits._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drifter._


	3. 衝鋒戰警 - The Constable's Charge

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 3: 冲锋战警

 _The Constable- wherein Makoto makes a choice_

* * *

The lights flickered on.

"Oh! Power's back on." Ami sounded surprised and slightly disappointed. "Still up for that movie?"

Makoto took the opportunity to stretch out her back. She had been lying with her head on Ami's lap for the past 15 minutes. As comfortable as that was, the couch really wasn't big enough for the both of them.

"Nah, we can watch it another day. It's pretty late. Besides, I'm kind of getting into this story here. It's off to a good start. That Mei Lin character sounds like a huge bitch. I hope she gets what's coming to her."

Ami shot a mildly disapproving glare down at Makoto for the unnecessary swearing. Makoto returned with her widest, most innocent grin until Ami stern look dissolved into giggles.

"I have no idea what happens to Mei Lin. To be honest, I hadn't thought about it. She's not really a part of the story y'know? Just someone that exists in the background." Ami caught sight of Makoto's fierce scowl, "...oooor, we could say that she failed her university entrance exams and didn't get into the top end business school like she wanted. Then all her so-called-'friends' turned on her for being 'beneath them' but that's ok because she ends up meeting some really nice people, including her future husband, at the crappy dead end job she's forced to take and that's how she learns a lesson about treating others with kindness...?"

Ami trailed off. Makoto reached up and patted her on the head fondly.

"You are so cute when you try. I am resisting the urge to just squeeze you like some giant plushie."

"Eep! Bruises!" Ami leapt up with a squeal. Makoto tumbled off the couch and of course began to give chase. It wasn't long before they were laughing like children and out of breath.

"Gotcha!" Makoto caught Ami in a bear hug a few steps outside the safety of her home office.

"Mmmm, so you did. Congratulations." Ami snuggled in closer "What would you like as your prize?"

"More story."

"What? Really?" Ami froze, her hand halfway to the drawstring of Makoto's pajama bottoms. "You want more?"

"Absolutely. This story is awesome! I wanna know what happens next!"

A slow grin spread across Ami's face.

"Well in that case, One bedtime story, complete with violence and coarse language, coming up! Viewer discretion is advised." Makoto laughed as Ami started to push her towards the bathroom. "Come on! Let's go! We're in the middle of a scene and I want to tell you the rest before I forget it all. I hate leaving things half-finished..."

* * *

 **[Back in the Police Interrogation room...]**

"What the fuck?" Makoto was confused. She hadn't known what to expect when she came to the station this morning, but this wasn't it. "She's a cop?" Between the blue hair, the ratty old tank top and the worn leather jacket, the woman across the table looked like someone that most law abiding citizens would cross the street to avoid. Check that. Upon closer inspection, that big scar on her face would probably make them run. Makoto looked at the woman skeptically.

The apparent Sergeant Mizuno threw her hands into the air.

"Yes! I'm a cop! Goddammit Chiba! You want to take out a full page ad in the paper while you're at it? What did I say about using my name? Need-to-fucking-know basis only. This kid didn't need to know!"

Chief Chiba raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture.

"Calm down Mizuno. She needs to know if she's going to be infiltrating the Hung Fa Boys. Plus, I think she's older than you. What year were you born again?"

Sergeant Mizuno gave Makoto to chance to respond.

"Fuck off. No. Hell no. She's so green that she's sprouting leaves. She wouldn't last a day."

"Overruled sergeant. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You want to take out the triads in Hong Kong or not?"

"More than anything sir. I know you're eager to move on phase 2. I am too, but she's way too inexperienced. This is a terrible idea."

Makoto was getting annoyed that her superiors were talking about her like she wasn't even in the room. At least the Chief seemed to be on her side.

"She might be inexperienced, but she's qualified. Heck, she's more than qualified, she's perfect! Imagine her out of that uniform and she looks the part. Smart, dedicated, top of her graduating class this past semester and best of all, a prior criminal record. She's got credibility and connections. This is as good as it gets. Take it or leave it. If I can't convince you, at least read her file." Chiba tossed a manila envelope onto the table. Mizuno merely cocked an eyebrow at it. "Go on, give her a chance. That's an order."

Sergeant Mizuno opened the report with a sigh and began to read. Makoto watched those weird blue eyes skim over the pages of her life like it was nothing more than a grocery list.

Then, it happened. Unexpectedly, there was a flash of something – a slight flare of the nostril and an almost imperceptible furrow of the brow. The sergeant's head shot up. She took a long hard look at Makoto. Makoto had absolutely no idea what was going on but she remained still, holding the sergeant's gaze steadily.

Something had changed. When Sergeant Mizuno spoke again, her tone was soft and even. There was no trace of the violent aggressive asshole from before.

"You did 2 years in Lo Wu Correctional as a teenager. How did that happen?"

"There was no room in juvie hall. I got bumped to the big house 'cause I was almost 18.."

Sergeant Mizuno's stare remained intense, but unreadable. "I meant what did you do? What were the charges?"

"Oh. Sorry. Aggravated assault. I beat someone up. She was picking on a smaller girl so I stopped her."

"You're an idiot." Sergeant Mizuno turned away and shoved the file back at Chief Chiba. "I can't. I refuse to bring her into this and that's final."

Her two superiors continued to argue. Makoto was pissed. This was her life on the line. If this assignment could help make the city a safer place, Makoto wanted in.

"Hey!" Makoto slammed her fist on the metal desk with a loud clang. "Don't I get a say?"

"No. Shut up and forget you ever met me. You can thank me later."

Sergeant Mizuno hadn't even bothered to look at her while dismissing her completely. Makoto flared up. Sure, she was just a constable, but she deserved more respect than this. "I can't very well do both _Sergeant_." she drawled sarcastically. "Which one do you want?"

That got her attention.

Sergeant Mizuno turned slowly. Without warning, she shot a punch straight at Makoto's face. Makoto brought her arm up to block the blow and moving completely on instinct, punched back at Sergeant Mizuno's open side. Sergeant Mizuno took the right hook in the gut without a sound.

"Oh SHIT!" Makoto felt like she'd been punched in the stomach too. Who the hell punches a superior officer on their first day? "I'm so sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to. I just reacted!"

"Don't apologize." Sergeant Mizuno grunted. "That was good." She straightened up like nothing had happened "You really want to do this?"

The question was surprisingly gentle for someone who had just tried to punch her out a minute ago. Makoto had no idea what to make of this mercurial woman.

"Yes."

"No you don't. You don't even know what you're getting into."

"Then tell me, or else get out of my way." Mizuno was staring at her again. Makoto forced herself not to look away from that unsettling gaze. The sergeant had the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "I want to help."

Their eyes remained locked. Just when Makoto was about to break, Sergeant Mizuno began to speak.

"We need someone to go undercover into a triad gang and report back to the police. If you say yes, you will become a part of that world. There will be no end in sight. No going home at the end of the day. You will lie to your family, you will lie to your friends. You will be asked to do things you don't want to do, to fight, to hurt people, even kill if necessary. All the while, you will live with the knowledge that if you make one mistake, one wrong move that blows your cover, you will get yourself, and god knows how many others, killed. If you are lucky, they might even kill you quickly." Sergeant Mizuno cracked a grim smile. "That is however, unlikely. In my experience, the only more detestable than the police are oathbreakers. Are you ready to be both?

Makoto gulped. She was nervous but she nodded anyways. If not her, than who? Chief Chiba was right. She was uniquely well qualified for this assignment.

"This is your last chance. Please, Makoto. Do you really want to do this?"

Makoto found her voice this time. She was ready.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. It seems like the right thing to do. I want to protect people to the best of my ability. If there is something I can do to help, then I want to do it. If not me, than who?"

"I'd always wondered..."

"What was that?" Makoto saw the sergeant's lips move, but wasn't sure of what she heard.

"Nothing." Sergeant Mizuno sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She suddenly looked exhausted beyond her years. "I said call me Ami." Ami turned to Chief Inspector Chiba who had been sitting quietly in the corner all the while. "Hey Chief! You got my usual cell ready? I could use a little R and R while we figure out our next move. Looks like we have ourselves a volunteer!"

* * *

 **[Holding Cell, 6th Division Custody Suite. One week later...]**

As it turned out, Ami wasn't kidding about wanting to go to jail. She was still there in a solitary holding cell in the basement of the 6th division station one week later.

That was one of the first things she'd come to learn about her new partner: Ami doesn't joke.

After that first meeting with Chief Chiba, Ami had herself locked away "for questioning". On the record, she was being held as a suspect in some random armed robbery that occurred some months ago. Off the record, she was there to get Makoto ready for her mission.

And the mission was on.

Makoto was terrified, but excited at the same time. Things were moving along faster than expected. If things went according to plan, she had the chance to strike a major blow against organized crime in the city. She was to act as a mole in one of the most powerful triad families in the city: the Hung Fa Boys. Her primary objective was to learn the identity of the mysterious leader of the group and build a case against him that would stand in the court of law.

This had the potential to be fucking huge.

Makoto had thought there might be some kind of special training or something, but there wasn't. There were only these meetings.

3 times a day, Makoto would go to Ami's cell disguised as a trainee guard. She would sneak in, and Ami would lecture her on case histories or criminal profiling or legal responsibilities, or whatever it was she felt that Makoto needed to know. Precisely 3.5 hours later, when the actual guards changed shifts, Makoto would sneak out and get ready to repeat the process all over again.

It was like clockwork.

Today was no different. Makoto slid a tray of food into the door slot, then, with a quick glance up and down the hallway, she unlocked the cell and let herself in. Ami had already picked up the tray and was eating at the built-in table when Makoto walked in.

"Close the door." Ami didn't look up. Makoto knew she wouldn't until she had confirmed that the door was in fact, closed. "Anyone see you coming?"

Makoto rolled her eyes as she closed the door and double checked the lock. "No. I was careful. Relax, we're in the basement of a police station."

"What did I tell you about trusting people?"

"Don't do it."

Makoto rolled her eyes. They had some variation of this conversation at least 3 times a day for the past week.

That was the second thing she learned about Ami. She was a paranoid kook. Makoto wasn't too surprised to see Ami poking at the egg and rice on her tray with suspicion.

"Hey, this is a really good omelet. Where did you get this? Old Wong on vacation or something?"

Old Wong, the station canteen cook who somehow found a way to burn water consistently. Makoto shook her head in disgust thinking about the slop she'd been bringing Ami all week.

"I made it myself. I figured you'd be sick of prison food by now."

Ami glared at her.

"Idiot! What if someone saw you bring it in?"

"Shit. Remind me to never do you a favour again. Would it kill you to say 'thank you'? "

"Maybe." Ami took another bite. "Sorry. It's been a while..." she swallowed. "Thank you."

It wasn't much, but Makoto had been waiting for an opening like this all week.

"Hey Sergeant-"

"Stop that." The interruption was brusque, but the tone was more gentle than usual. "I said: call me Ami. If you value your life, or mine, never refer to me as a cop ever again. Understood?"

"Sorry, _Ami_ , " Makoto put a bit more emphasis on the name than she needed to, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"3 years"

Makoto sighed. She probably shouldn't have expected a detailed answer, but it was still annoying how little she actually knew about her new partner.

"How's that possible?" Makoto kept on prodding, fishing about for more information "You don't look much older than I am."

"I'm not. We're the same age. I finished school early. Joined the police early and volunteered for this before I knew any better." Ami shrugged nonchalantly. "Here we are."

Well, that was better than nothing. Makoto nodded sagely.

"That probably worked out. Nobody expects a 20 year old to be a full fledged cop."

Ami gave Makoto a rare nod of approval for her deductive reasoning.

"Correct. Good thinking. You're not going to have that advantage though. Best to not think about things that don't concern you. The less you know about me the better."

"Respectfully? I disagree. You're my partner. If we are going to work together, I have to trust you. How can I trust you, if I don't know anything about you?"

"What did I say about trusting people?"

Makoto answered automatically. "Don't do it."

"That's right. That includes me. Don't trust me. If I need to lie to you, I will. I'm not your partner, we're not working together. I'm just here to get you started. Once you go in, you're on your own. We never met. If anything happens, I'm not going to be there to save you. No one is."

"Isn't there anything you could tell me about your experiences? There might be something useful I could learn from that."

Ami shook her head.

"No. Your experiences are going to be completely different. When you're out there, knowing too much hurts as much as knowing too little. You have to be able to react on the spot. Can't have someone else's voice bouncing in your head. It has to be real, or else they'll see right through you. Just be yourself, and remember who you are. At the end of the day, you're the only person you can rely on."

She lifted the food tray and carefully pried off the envelope taped to the underside.

"Good. You brought that map I asked for. You'll want to study this well before the operation begins. This is a rough outline of what all the various street gangs consider their "territory". Ami unfolded the map and began to mark seemingly random points. " You'll also need to know about traffic security cameras. Study how the roads are laid out. They're great for gathering evidence, but at the same time, you should know how to avoid them. In fact, you need to get familiar with all the roads and back alleys in general. Start with the local area where you expect to operate, and work your way out. I can't tell you the number of times I survived only because I knew the lay of the land. Memorize the locations I just marked off specifically, then destroy the map. If for, whatever reason, we do need to meet in the field, it will be at one of these security dead spots. I'll have ways of contacting you that I'll go over with later. Alright. Let's get to work..."

The next three hours were a crash course in the distribution of CCTV cameras in Hong Kong. Time passed by in a blur as Makoto struggled to keep up with the hard pace that Ami set.

Her eyelids were starting to droop when Ami stopped the brutal information barrage.

"We're done. It's midnight. You'd better get going."

Makoto yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ami shook her head.

"No you won't. Vacation's over. I'm going back first thing in the morning. You're with the Chief until he decides you're ready to go in." she shoved the now empty tray back at Makoto and looked around the room. "Y'know, I think I'm going to miss all this."

It might have been a trick of the light, but Makoto could have sworn the other woman was smiling. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought that Ami just made a joke.

* * *

"...Makoto yawned'." Ami repeated that little detail out loud. Makoto was indeed yawning. "Life imitates art hmm? We can wrap this up another day."

"Awww" Makoto whined from where she was lying very comfortably on Ami's shoulder. "But I wanna know what happens next."

Ami smiled down at her sleepy girlfriend.

"I have no idea. I'm making this up as I go along. I'll let you know when I know. Deal?"

"Deal. Goodnight Ami. Love you."

Makoto rolled over and was asleep almost before she had finished that sentence. Ami lay down, pressing herself up against the big warm bulk of Makoto in the bed.

"'Night Mako. I love you too"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Uhhh...yeah. This story contains violence and coarse language. Viewer discretion is advised._  
 _I mean, really, it's a story about Triads in HK, We're ALL here for the violence and coarse language, and also, the fluffy ass fluffy ball of sunshine that is Mako/Ami._

 _Also, since this is my first AU, I thought I would also tag another first. This chapter contains my first self insert. Old Wong the station cantina cook? Dat me yo._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drifter._

* * *

Up Next:

Ch 4: 非常突然 - Sudden and Unexpected - wherein Ami has sudden feelings, and Makoto has an unexpected visitor


	4. 非常突然 - Sudden and Unexpected

The Unceasing Path

Ch 4: 非常突然

 _Sudden and Unexpected - wherein Ami has sudden feelings, and Makoto has an unexpected visitor_

* * *

 _ping_

An email notification suddenly popped up on Makoto's desktop. Subject line: _HK Story Ch 4:_ _Sudden and Unexpected,_ Sender: _MizunoA._

Well, this was unexpected. Ami must be having a quiet day at the hospital.

Makoto looked down at the stack of supplier invoices on her desk, then up at the short story that appeared on her screen.

Yeah, this was a good time for a break.

Makoto grinned to herself as she began to read...

* * *

 **[Outside Ami's safehouse. Just before dawn...]**

Ami fumbled at the metal security grate outside her Kowloon safehouse. Her hands were cold, making this a more difficult task than it needed to be. The concrete walls of the tenement hallway seemed to absorb all warmth in the already chilly predawn gloom. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the outside world so she could focus on the task at hand. It wasn't like she could see anything anyways. The hallway was barely lit. The embrasures meant to admit daylight was largely useless - it sat in the shadow of a giant billboard almost 24/7. The only other source of light was much too weak to be helpful. The red "incense" lightbulb in the household shrine beside her neighbour's door did little to dispel the darkness. Still, the dim bulbs were more helpful than the dimwits that were responsible for tracking prisoner's personal possessions down at the station. Those morons lost her keys and her wallet, but they returned her lockpick set just fine. Ami smirked to herself. At least the irony was worthy the annoyance.

Ah, finally. Success. Ami felt the pins click. She turned the torsion wrench and frowned to herself as the lock gave way. That took longer than it should have. She should probably practice more. On that thought, she slid the grate aside and made quick work of the cheap interior door lock to let herself in.

There it was. Home sweet home.

Ami looked around her apartment. Her plants were dead, but they might have been even before she spent last week in jail. The only signs of life were the ants attracted to the half full take out container she'd left on the counter. Other than that, the apartment was exactly as she left it. That was a relief.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore. The memory of the homemade egg-and-rice dish from last night made her disgust with the week-old noodles unbearable. Ami shoved the take out container, ants and all, into the garbage.

Wait. Where did that come from? Why did she just think of Makoto?

Ami pushed it to the back of her mind. She could check up on that situation later. The past was past. Time to move on.

Time to get to work.

Her friends needed to know that she was back. They were probably worried. Ami set up her recording devices, found the appropriate cell phone and then dialed the appropriate number.

"Hey Usagi!" Ami held the phone away from her ear. Usagi was loud, as expected. Loud and every happy to hear form her. Ami could't help but smile. "Yeah, hello to you too. Sorry. Jail again. No...I'm good... not that...or that either...No. That job's ancient history by now. I think they were looking for some stolen cars actually... yeah. Really... I know right? That was a good score too...don't worry, of course I'm alright. You think those bastards have anything on me?

Ami allowed herelf another smile before moving onto business.

"So, what's new? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

* * *

 **[Chief Inspector Chiba's office. Later that week...]**

Makoto stood at attention. She was out of uniform, wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, but habits were hard to break, especially when faced with a superior officer.

Her sergeant's – Ami's - voice popped into her head suddenly. Just one word. ' _Idiot_ '. Of course! This was the kind of crap that could blow her cover out in the real world. Makoto relaxed her posture. Chief Inspector Chiba didn't seem to notice either way. He was busy was finalizing some paperwork. He signed his document with a flourish, closed the file, and then put it away in his desk.

"There." The drawer lock turned with a final click "Now only, you, me, and Mizuno have the knowledge that you are one of Hong Kong's finest. From this point forward, you have the authority to act as you see fit in your capacity as an officer in the HKPD Anti-Triad Unit. Welcome to Operation Moon Revenge." Chiba looked at her curiously "So, you know what to do next?"

"Not a clue, but I'll figure it out. That's the point isn't it?"

Chief Chiba nodded.

"Mizuno's trained you well then." He pulled out an envelope. "Here's your new ID, a driver's licence, bank cards...an account's set up in your name. Not much in there, and it's all tracked, but it should help you establish yourself. Don't worry about your spending. As long as it's nothing ridiculous, I can handle all the paperwork. Let me worry about the taxpayers while you focus on the job. Right now, your mission is to infiltrate the Hung Fa Boys. Ultimately we want the identity of their Dragonhead, but one thing at a time. Get in with the gang first, and we'll take it from there. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Makoto gave her head a quick shake. "Ah - I mean, yeah, got it."

Chief Chiba smiled "Relax Kino. Everything's going to be alright. To begin with, we know that members of the gang out at the Lucky Jade Restaurant in Hung Hum. That's probably a good place to start. Find a way to ingratiate yourself with them and report back. I imagine you'll be trying to connect with Tenoh Haruka yes?"

"That's the plan." Makoto nodded, then paused. Something was bothering her. "Hey chief... permission to speak freely?"

"Of course. What is it?"

This had been on Makoto's mind since early last week. She had been reviewing the records of known gang members with Ami when she realized she had a personal connection with a rather prominent member of the Hung Fa Boys.

"You've read my file. Did you know I had a history with Tenoh? Was that why you chose me for this case?"

"No. I didn't. I had my eye on you since you joined the police academy - you were something special. I picked you because I knew you were loyal. That you were briefly known to associate with Tenoh was just icing on the cake. Now go. Call me if you need anything. Despite what Mizuno's probably told you, you aren't completely on your own out there. HKPD's got your back alright?"

"I understand. Thank you."

Chiba nodded.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be sir."

"Good luck then Constable. Keep me posted."

Makoto saluted, and then walked into an uncertain future.

* * *

 **[Outside Makoto's apartment. One month later...]**

It had been a long, frustrating, and ultimately fruitless, month. Makoto was stuck more or less where she started.

It was a city of 7.3 million. It was a total crapshoot trying to find one person, especially a person who was a part of an underground society who most likely had no interest in being found.

There was no good way of making inquiries either. Everyone on the street knew better than to just talk about Triads. The best lead so far had been a bartender. It took a few wasted dates with that jerk for Makoto to figure that he didn't know shit and was just talking a big game as a way to pick up women.

Time to step it up. Makoto was heading "home" after a long day of applying for jobs in the neighbourhood. If she was going to be a fixture in the Hung Fa Boys turf, then she needed to make actual human connections here. Someone had to know something. The idea was disconcerting, building an actual fake life, but Makoto didn't have any better ideas.

A job washing dishes or something at one of the Hung Fa Boys's known hangouts might do the trick...

It was kind of funny. Her cover life was pretty much the same as her old one. Working crappy part-time jobs while living paycheque to paycheque. At least the rent on her "apartment" good up through the year courtesy of the taxpayers of Hong Kong. That was a step up right there. Not for the first time, she wondered how Ami found her way into the Yuet To Tong. Makoto sighed. For now, all she could do was trudge up the stairs to her apartment and get ready to try again tomorrow. Bed sounded so good right around now.

Makoto entered her apartment and took off her shoes. The instant she closed the door, she realized something was profoundly wrong – someone else was here.

She tensed, ready for action.

A masked figure stepped out of the shadows. Makoto fought back as best she could, but the invader had the advantage of speed and surprise. It was over in a minute. Makoto found herself pinned face first against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back. More critically, there was something hard poking into the back of her neck.

Makoto froze. Just when this day couldn't get any worse. How embarrassing was it to be fucking robbed like this? Some special agent cop she turned out to be. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this line of work after all...

Wait. Deja vu. This happened before. The invader's voice soon confirmed her suspicion.

"Not bad Kino. Not bad at all. Actually put up a fight this time. Good for you."

Makoto turned her head and saw Ami's familiar blue eyes glinting deep in the shadow of an oversized hoodie.

"Holy SHIT! You scared me!" Ami let her go. Makoto spun away and started to rub the feeling back into her arm. "What the hell?"

"We need to talk."

"Take that off. Can you even see underneath that thing?"

"Oh right." Ami pulled her hood off. "Can't be too careful."

"Ugh. Whatever. If we're going to talk, then come on in. Not like you needed an invitation anyways." Makoto was in no mood for bullshit tonight. She walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. "Well, say your piece."

Ami followed behind.

"Tenoh is a member of the Roaring Wind Motorcycle Club. They have a meeting tomorrow night at the Golden Crown Karaoke bar. She drives a blue and yellow Yamaha GTS1000. Licence plate MA 104 . I'm going to steal it. You are going to stop me. That's your in."

Makoto's jaw dropped. Just like that, the problem that had been plaguing her all month had a solution. It was too good to be true.

"Wait. How did you even know I was having trouble?"

"I've been watching you."

"Piss off. What was all that crap before about me being on my own then?"

"I lied."

"You lied. Of course. I should have figured." Makoto rolled her eyes. "Sounds like a good plan but isn't it dangerous?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Well, I do but - "

"Don't do that." Ami reprimanded automatically before reconsidering. "Though I like that you don't just blindly follow orders. To answer your question, yes. It is dangerous, but the risks are acceptable given the what we have to gain. As long as you stick to your cover, you should be fine."

"I meant for you."

Ami's brow furrowed a tiny bit.

"...as I said, the risks are within acceptable bounds. There are some mitigating factors you don't know about that make this our best option." Ami nodded once, in confirmation of her own plan. "Be outside the Golden Crown at 18:00. Stay out of sight. I'll make my move as soon as I see Tenoh come out. You follow my lead."

"Just like that? Nothing more concrete for me to go on?"

"No, the situation will be fluid. It could all change in an instant - Where Tenoh parks for example, or if she's alone when she comes out, any innocent bystanders. Any number of factors. Having a plan in your head slows you down. Simply know your parameters, set your limits, and work within them. You already know everything you need to know."

"What?"

"Know what you can do, know what you can't do, know what you won't do, then put everything else out of your mind. Understood?"

Makoto confirmed that she understood. Ami sighed and clapped a hand on her shoulder. She gave Makoto a light squeeze.

"Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow, you get to see just how deep the rabbit hole goes." Ami turned and headed for the door. "I'll see myself out. Goodnight Makoto."

* * *

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger. More later. Back to work._

 _Love you,_

 _\- Ami_

 _P.S. Might be home late tonight. Sorry. Don't wait up._

* * *

A.N

 _Hello again! I'll be the first to admit, I spend too many words describing the scenery, but y'know. Atmosphere. All that about concrete walls and dinky red lightbulbs will probably make more sense if you are from, or have spent any time in Hong Kong (specifically older parts of Kowloon)._

 _And of course, thanks for reading y'all! Hope we've been enjoying the ride so far. In the next chapter, we will finally start getting out into the streets and we gon get a little action! This is supposed to be an action movie right?_

 _Reviews and PM always appreciated yo! Until next time,_

 _cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

Up Next:

 _Ch 5: 旺角黑夜 - One Nite in Mong Kok - wherein Makoto reconnects with an old friend on the streets of Mong Kok_


	5. 旺角黑夜 - One Night in Mong Kok

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 5: 旺角黑夜

 _One Night in Mong Kok - wherein Makoto reconnects with an old friend on the streets of Mong Kok_

* * *

The green bandanna tied around Makoto's head flapped up and down, struggling to contain her ponytail, as she strode across her realm. Chopping an onion here, reducing the heat there; Makoto did it all without breaking her stride. She was in the zone.

"Mmm...something smells amazing."

Makoto looked up from her bubbling soup pot the unexpected voice.

"Ami! You're home! I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yeah, I know. It's a miracle." Ami sounded peevish, but then her lips twitched up into an odd little smile. "You know, it really kind of was. Attending called me in on a cesarean last minute, but what do you know? Right as we start scrubbing in, patient goes into active labour naturally. WOOSH! Baby comes out easy as you like. It was bloody fantastic." Ami started laughing. "Totally messed up the schedule, but it was the best case scenario for the patient and the baby, so I'm glad. Life is funny like that sometimes eh? Today was a good day. How was yours?"

Makoto cringed a bit at Ami's questionable phrasing, but her happiness was contagious. Good news was good news.

"My day was alright. Got a lot of paperwork done. Finally organized all my invoices from last year, so that's a load off. The story you sent me this afternoon was a nice break by the way. I was getting all cross-eyed from staring at numbers all day."

"Oh that. Glad you liked it." Ami blushed. "I finished my rounds a bit early. Attending was in a bad mood today so I hid in the office and pretended to write reports."

Makoto gasped dramatically.

"Slacker! Who are you and what have you done with Ami!?"

"Shush. I had my reasons. It was only a 10 minute gap anyways." Ami planted a light kiss on Makoto's cheek as she drifted into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner?"

Ami reached for the oven door, clearly intending to peek inside. Makoto batted her away with a ladle.

"No, no no. Go away. No opening the door. The sauce needs to set." Makoto's ladle dipped into the soup pot and held up a sample for Ami. "Here, try this instead. How is it?"

Ami blew on the steaming hot liquid before taking a careful sip.

"It's delicious! What is it?"

"Wintermelon soup." Makoto took a quick slurp as well and smacked her lips critically. "Hmm, I think the kombu needs a bit more time to do it's thing. Dinner probably won't be ready for about another 15 minutes either way."

"That's perfect. Gives me some time to help you clean up for once." Ami rolled up her sleeves and got started on the dishes. "Hm? Are we having egg and rice for dinner?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Ami held up an eggshell she'd found in the sink and pointed at the obviously used rice cooker.

Makoto grinned at how easily she was found out.

"Right as usual! It's omurice, but I am trying it baked in with a tomato sauce - kind of like a casserole. I was feeling inspired for some reason. Maybe I was hoping you'd tell me more of that story?"

Makoto let her voice trail off in a whiny half plead.

"Really? You're ridiculous. That's why I love you." Ami giggled and tossed the soapy half-shell into the compost bin. "Alright, where did we leave off? Oh, right. Makoto needs to prove herself to get in with the gang. Let's see how that goes..."

* * *

 **[Outside the Golden Crown Karaoke Bar. 02:30]**

The Golden Crown Karaoke bar was an ostentatiously flashy place. Set amid the neon rabbit warren of Mong Kok, it worked extra hard to stand out by plastering it's frontage with flyers and strips of blinking LED lights - just like everyone else. The glare made it hard to see the entrance, but Makoto had found a good vantage point to watch from. She was staked out on a pedestrian bridge overlooking the whole street. From here, she could see the front entrance and the side alley leading to the back parking lot. From here, she had watched a veritable parade of exotic motorcycles filing into the private lot.

Among them was a blue and gold Yamaha GTS1000, licence plate MA 104. Tenoh was in the building.

Even though tonight was technically her "night of destiny", stakeouts were still as boring as ever. The bikes had mostly arrived 2 hours ago, but Makoto had been up here for about 4 hours - Sergeant's orders. So far, nothing had happened. Earlier in the evening, she had tried looking for Ami, hoping to work out some sense of how tonight was going to play out.

So far, nothing on that end either.

Makoto gave up. Things would happen when it happened. She was scanning the street looking at random passerbys - an egg waffle hawker caught her eye for violating bylaw - when everything seemed to happen all at once.

Tenoh came out the front door. 175cm, blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic build. She headed towards the alley with that same cocky swagger that Makoto remembered from back when they were kids.

Makoto quickly forgot about zoning bylaws and focused on her mission. She made her way down to street level cautiously. This was it. No turning back now. If she was fast, she could intercept and accidentally bump into Haruka on her way to the parking lot. She slowed her pace when she got into position. Though her heart was pounding fit to burst, she had to be "casually strolling by" when opportunity struck.

Game on.

"HEY! What the fuck? That's my bike! Someone get her!"

Haruka's shout was the signal she was looking for. Makoto reacted. She ran into the alley on the heels of the tall blonde woman she'd spent all month searching for.

Things were moving fast now. A brilliant blue-white xenon light suddenly flooded the dark alley. Makoto froze, a literal deer in the headlights.

She and Haruka stood between Ami and the open road. Makoto had no idea what to do next.

Ami revved the engine.

Oh hell no... surely she was joking about this...

The bike jumped forward and, as Makoto feared, sped right at the gap between her and the alley wall. Makoto did the only thing she could. She reached out and clotheslined Ami off the bike.

Ami went flying backwards. The bike skittered out onto the street.

Shit, shit shit...that was a terrible idea. There was no way that Ami wasn't badly hurt by that take down...oh fuck...she just blew the whole mission right there with her impulsiveness and...FUCK!

How?! Did Ami just...that was unbelievable!

Ami somehow landed with a physics defying rolling back handspring. She was up and was back on her feet in an instant. Before Makoto could say or do or even think anything else, Haruka ran ahead with a mad yell.

The fight was on.

Haruka had a huge advantage in terms of reach, but Ami was able to use that against her. She ducked under Haruka's opening punch, and getting inside her guard, managed to land a pair of short jabs before Haruka pushed her off. Ami stumbled back and Haruka pressed her momentum onward. Makoto flinched at the sound of Haruka's foot snapping full force against Ami's ribs. She bit back a cheer when the Haruka's following uppercut was sloppily, but effectively blocked. Ami went on the offensive again, forcing Haruka back with an elbow strike from her blind side.

The fight went back and forth, brutal and balletic. Ami and Haruka were surprisingly evenly matched. All around her, a crowd had gathered to watch the fight, but Makoto barely noticed them. She stood frozen to the spot, looking for what to do next.

Suddenly, Haruka lost her footing in a pothole. She tumbled into a pile of wicker baskets littering the back alley. Makoto headed towards the fray, thinking to interfere somehow, but Haruka seemed alright. Makoto stopped. Haruka was better than alright. She had gotten her hands on a metal pipe hidden among the trash she landed in.

That unlikely stroke of fortune changed everything.

Haruka came up swinging. Ami jumped back, avoiding the worst of it, but she landed hard against the wall for her effort. Ami was trapped. Makoto held her breath, trying not to scream as Haruka flew at Ami with a wild overhand swing. One hit could end the fight, possibly permanently.

Thank the gods. Ami managed to slip aside at the last possible second. The shock of the missed blow and shattering concrete shrapnel stunned Haruka for one critical moment. Ami headbutted Haruka in the face and kicked her square in the chest for good measure.

Haruka tumbled back at the unexpected counterattack. Off balance, she landed on her butt next to where Makoto was standing.

Then, Makoto witnessed the second unbelievable thing to happen tonight: Ami was laughing. Makoto hadn't realized she was capable of that until now.

She also had a gun drawn and pointing straight at Haruka.

"Hey asshole!" Ami called out with a wild grin. "Michiru sends her regards!"

Three shots rang out. Makoto hit the ground, sheltering Haruka with her body. There were screams as the crowd of bystanders ran from the sound of gunfire. By the time she and Haruka poked their heads up again, Ami was gone.

Haruka took one look and ran out into the chaos on the street.

"Oh SHIT! No! My bike!"

* * *

 **[Backroom, Silver Lotus Restaurant. The following evening...]**

It was a loud and raucous affair as Ami recounted her latest exploits.

"...so then I said. ' _Michiru sends her regards!_ ' and _POP! POP!_ Two shots - take out both her tires and _BAM_ , put an extra one through her fuel tank for shits and giggles. You should have seen the look on her face. It was hilarious."

Usagi laughter shook the entire table they were seated at. Lukewarm tea splashed around among the plates of stir fried beans, cold chicken and steamed rice.

"You...shot...her...bike! Oh my gods! I love it!"

Minako however, was less than amused. She glared at Ami, more specifically at the bandage wrapped around Ami's wrist.

"How's your hand?"

"Ehhhh...It's fine. Little Doc here's got me all patched up. Right?" Ami reached out and pulled the gang's medic into a friendly headlock. "Come 'ere you. See! I'm good. Hotaru here ain't the top of her year at med school for nothing."

Everyone laughed as the diminutive medical student struggled to free herself. Hotaru blushed at the praise and then squealed as Ami ruffled her hair before letting her go.

Once again, Minako ignored the antics of her soldiers.

"You idiot! We're trying to lay low here and you go gun happy in the middle of the entertainment district. Have you seen the papers today? 'Triad violence erupts again'. Come on! We can't make any money if the police are sniffing around. Hell, just last month, they confiscated a drug shipment out from under us because my best look-out man was in fucking jail again! We don't have the firepower to go up against them head to head right now, especially if you get yourself arrested or killed! No more stunts like that without my say so! Got it?"

"Lighten up! It's all good. It was just Tenoh I was fucking with. She's fair game. Even her boys know that she deserves some shit after what she did to Michiru. Besides, after that humiliation, everyone will think twice before fucking with the Yuet To Tong. Win-win."

Michiru interjected. Her silvery voice was always the voice of reason.

"Thank you Ami. As much as I appreciate your sense of humor, and believe me, I do, it was probably unnecessary to antagonize the Hung Fa Boys like that. Please refrain from such actions in the future."

Minako slammed her fist onto the table and pointed her chopsticks straight at Ami.

"In other words, you dick around like that again, I'm going to have your fucking head! Got it?"

The playful mood in the room chilled to a tense silence. Ami figured she had pushed her luck far enough.

All in all, this was going better than she'd expected.

"Yah, I got it. Sorry. No more dicking around."

Minako wrapped an arm around Ami and clapped her on the back.

"Fantastic! I'm glad you're ok. I need you sharp for a job next week. Naru got us a good lead on a jewelry shipment that is just ripe for the taking. Armoured trucks this time. You in?"

"Of course! Hell and back for my sisters. Especially if the money's good."

Minako burst out laughing "I knew I could count on you! Come on, eat! We'll talk business again after dinner." she reached across the table and picked out a piece of chicken for Ami's bowl."For the record, the bike thing was freaking hilarious. Just don't do it again. We need you to be smarter than that ok? You know the old saying. Life's short, and love's a battle!"

* * *

 **[Outside the Gold Crown Karaoke Bar. The previous evening...]**

"Oh SHIT! No! My bike!"

Haruka knelt next to her beloved bike. Short two tires and leaking gasoline, her dream machine was now just a hunk of scrap metal.

"Arugh! That fucking psychopath! I'll kill her!" She kicked at the bike in frustration, getting even more frustrated when all she succeeded in doing was getting gasoline on her shoes.

"Hey! You ok? Get it together!"

Haruka whipped around. It'd been a while since any had the balls to speak like that to her. Didn't they know who they were talking to?

She looked up at the random stranger from the alleyway. Something about her brown hair and overall build seemed awfully familiar...really tall...green eyes...where did she know this person from?

"Holy shit! Kino! Is that you?" Surprise knocked Haruka out of her rage. She clapped her old friend the back. "How are ya? It's been forever!"

"Goddamn! Haruka! I can't believe it's you!"

The sound of sirens sounded off in the distance. The police must be finally responding to the mass panic. She and Makoto turned to each other with a wide grin. Together, they yelled out the one phrase that had sparked their friendship as kids.

"Police! Run!"

Haruka took off, knowing that Makoto was right behind her. Just like old times.

"Try and keep up Kino!"

"Got your back Tenoh! Do you know where you're going?"

Haruka skidded around a corner.

"The basketball court where we met those prep school girls that one time! You know the one with the track?"

"How could I forget?" Makoto answered as she jumped over a crate. "The red haired one pinched my ass so hard that I thought she was trying to break off a piece to take home."

"Hah! I don't remember you complaining back then! Split up! I'll race you there!"

Haruka took a hard left and left Makoto in the dust. The thrill of a race much to improve her mood.

It was more just the thrill of competition. While she did love proving her superiority, running was more than that. It was freedom. It was the joy of flight. Though Hong Kong was a city of tight spaces and obstacles, Haruka ran like the wind. She vaulted over a barricade and landed perfectly between two benches. The finish line was near. Nothing was going to break her stride. Not now, not ever.

She was in such a good mood that seeing Makoto already waiting at the basketball court didn't throw her off.

Haruka raised her arm in greeting.

"Hey! Kino! How'd you beat me here?

"You took the long way around. I took a shortcut. Just because I've been away doesn't mean I've forgotten where I came from. The side street behind SiuMaoMao's Toys cuts straight through to here."

"Oh shit. You have been gone long! That shop turned into a Watson's years ago! Havn't thought about that place in ages. I miss it. The owner was a real gem. Damn. Forgot that street was still there." Haruka slapped her forehead "I guess I was just in the mood for a good run after that bullshit."

"Yeah, what was that about? I just heard someone yelling about their bike getting stolen. Next thing I know you're there and some dipshit is trying to run me over. Who'd you piss off this time?"

"Someone needs to put that motherfucking psychopath in the ground." Haruka bristled at the reminder of her trashed motorcycle, and worse, her humiliation at the hands of the enemy. "It's a long story. Let's just say that she's one of my ex's friends." Makoto looked like she was going to ask more questions so Haruka changed the topic. "Good fight though! I see you still bust heads the way you used to. Looks like some things never change. What happened to you anyways? Last I heard, you got sent to juvie for some reason or other. You never came back."

"Yeah. That's more or less what happened. Shit... that was like 10 years ago! Time flies. I've been alright I guess? Been in and out of jail a few more times since. Worked dead end jobs in between. Nothing worth talking about." The chain link fence surrounding the basketball court clanged as Makoto leaned heavily against it."Can't seem to catch a break."

Haruka whistled through her teeth. "Damn, that's hard."

"Ah, enough about me and my depressing life." Makoto said quickly. "How about you? You look like you're doing alright for yourself judging by that fancy-ass bike of yours – well, ex-bike." She blinked hard like something had just occurred to her. "Oh my gods! I can't believe someone shot it up! That's so crazy! How are you so calm about this? What if that nut comes back after you?"

Haruka shrugged coolly. "That's normal in my line of work. The bike was stolen anyways. I'll be fine. My ex isn't the only one with friends you know."

"Wait… you mean?" A look of admiration spread across her younger friend's face. "You made it? Like we used to talk about as kids?"

Haruka nodded proudly. "I made it." An idea came to her. She couldn't leave her old friend out in the cold like this. "Yo, you got your phone? Take down my number. Give me a call tomorrow. I got to talk to my boss, but if you're interested, maybe I can hook you up with something. Sound good?"

Makoto jumped and shook Haruka's hand.

"Yes! Absolutely! I'm up for anything. Just say the word."

Haruka cringed a bit at how hard Makoto was squeezing her hand, but laughed anyways. Helping Makoto felt good, and having her old friend back was well worth the crushed hand she was experiencing at the moment.

* * *

 **[Wedding Hall. 3 years later...]**

The white wedding hall had an ominous feel to it despite the beautiful decor. Makoto pushed open the doors alongside her-

* * *

"Wait! 3 years later?" Makoto waved her hands frantically. "The wedding hall? What? You're jumping ahead!"

"Well, yes..." Ami seemed taken aback by the interruption "Now that we've established all our characters, I figured we could just cut to the chase. You already know how this story already anyways."

Makoto protested as she rummaged about the drawer for oven mitts.

"But I want to hear what happens next! What's up with Haruka and Michiru? Did they break up in your story? Where's Rei? And aren't we supposed to fall in love? I want to hear about that!"

"Wait, so you're really interested?"

"Of course! Why else have I been bugging you for more this whole time?"

"Oh." Ami's mouth dropped open into a surprised little circle. "I didn't know. I thought you were just humouring me by listening to my stupid ideas. "

"Aww Ami, you're not stupid, and if you blush any harder, the tomato sauce will be jealous. Incidentally, dinner's ready." Makoto opened the oven and pulled out the casserole dish. As expected, the tomato sauce had set in a deep almost mahogany coloured crust around the egg – perfectly toasted without being burnt. "Damn, aren't you beautiful tonight..." She cooed at the rice before turning back to Ami. "No pressure or anything, but this is a pretty good story. I'm kind of hooked. You should keep going."

Ami washed her hands and pulled some plates from the cupboard.

"Thank you Mako. I'm enjoying this. More than I thought I would. It's been nice to think about something so silly." She paused. "Forks or chopsticks?"

"Forks." Makoto decided as she carried the food to the table. "So lets take long way around over dinner. What happens after I join the gang?"

* * *

A.N.

 _I can't tell anymore. Is this a fic an excuse for me to write more Mako/Ami domestic fluff? Or is this an excuse to write a Mafia AU with a Hong Kong twist? Gangster Ami is so much fun to play with._

 _Cheers, and thanks for reading._

 _-Drift._

* * *

Up Next:

 _Ch 6: 古惑仔 - Young and Dangerous - wherein Triad life is what it is._


	6. 古惑仔 - Young and Dangerous

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 6 : 古惑仔

 _Young and Dangerous - wherein the realities of Triad life are what they are._

* * *

 **[Mr. Ping's Noodle Stall. The day after the Karaoke Club Shooting...]**

Haruka's word was good as gold. She did have something lined up when Makoto called her the next day.

'Its an easy job' Haruka had said – and it was. Collecting protection money from all the small businesses in the neighbourhood market was low level grunt work. The only thing Makoto had to do was stand around and look tough while Haruka did all the talking. The job _was_ easy.

The hardest part was doing nothing.

This was exactly the crap she'd sworn to stop when she became an officer of the law. "To Serve and Protect". Well, this served the greater good - hopefully.

True or not, it felt still awful seeing the mix of fear and respect on people's faces wherever they went.

Still, better than the alternative. Makoto prayed that no one would try to fight back.

They'd already made multiple stops this afternoon. An electronics shop, an herbalist, a dried seafood shop, several butcher shops and a noodle stand. Luckily, there was no trouble – no one tried to resist. The noodle stand even dished up two steaming bowls. On the house of course.

She was there now, seated on a of flimsy stool at one of the flimsy tables out on the street, slurping away on her ill-gotten gains. Haruka was seated across table looking at her noodles with thinly veiled disgust.

"Bleh. You know I hate this shit?" Haruka poked at a cube of blood tofu in her soup. "Give me a nice salad any day."

"Hey, if you don't like it, don't take it? Food is food." Makoto finished off her bowl. "The wontons were pretty good at least."

Haruka reached across the table and dumped her noodles, toppings and all, into Makoto's bowl before she answered.

"Can't say no. When people offer us stuff, we accept. It's good that they respect us. We've got appearances to keep up. Why do you think I wanted to bring you along? "

"Thanks." Makoto was too full to eat more, but apparently, saying no was a bad idea. "Actually, I was curious about that. You seemed to have everything under control."

"Appearances Mako." Haruka repeated. "It's all about appearances. Today went well because I had a big hardass like you standing next to me. No offense, but you look like trouble. That helped alot. I normally have to do this shit alone. Terrible idea, especially with the butcher shops. They normally try to worm their way out of paying, and then things get messy. No respect for women, even me. Those guys spend too much time with their cleavers. It's annoying as hell but hey, you got to do what you got to do. Boss's orders." Haruka snapped her fingers. "Oh! Before I forget, here's your cut."

Haruka counted out a handful of bills from one of the many envelopes they had collected today and passed it over.

"Shit. I'd feel weird carrying around all that cash. You're right. This is a two person job." Makoto accepted her pay with a smile. "Not that I don't appreciate the work but there really was no one else available to help?"

"I love my boys, but they are all useless shit when it comes to these things. Umino for example, smart as heck, but it looks like you can blow him over with a puff of wind. Motoki is big enough, but he's about as threatening as a turtle. Him being good with running the numbers game doesn't really translate well to other ends of the business. That charming shitweasel actually managed to COST us money promising to help people last time I took him out. Mr. Wei's ceiling is leaking, Old Lady Chu needs a new walker, so on and so forth. Good thing he brings in so much dough normally or else the Boss would have come down hard on him. Then we have...ah, nevermind her. You don't need to know about that just yet. Listen to me go on. I've probably said too much already. I suspect you'll meet them all soon enough."

Gurio Umino - hacker, Furuhata Motoki - bookie. Both were known gangsters running with the Hung Fa Boys. None of this was new information - Makoto remembered those names from the casefiles that Ami had made her study last month.

Was that only a month ago? It felt like a lifetime.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I can't wait to meet everyone."

"You know the drill Mako. I can vouch for you, but you still have to do something to prove yourself."

Makoto quickly brought her bowl up and drained the soup. Hopefully, Haruka wouldn't notice the sudden look of wide-eyed panic. Hopefully, Haruka would attribute that sweat tricking off her forehead as being from the heat of the noodles and not the stress of 'I'm a fucking rat'.

"P-prove myself?"

"Don't worry! It's not a big deal. If you want to join the family, you have to prove that you're worthy. You gotta do something that shows you're brave, loyal and willing to whatever is necessary."

The bowl slammed down.

"I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

"Whoa! Easy there champ." Haurka laughed "It's nothing major. Normally, I just ask newbies to get a tattoo or something stupid like that...but I've been thinking. We need to send a message. The fucker who shot up my bike is one of the Yuet To Tong crew. We need to hit them back."

Makoto knew the answer expected of her.

"Hells yes! No one fucks with us and gets away with it. So, how does this work? Do I just go find her and beat her down?"

"Well...no. I was just thinking we go and smash up a few windows on their turf or something." Haruka looked slightly embarrassed. "I want to send a message, but a beatdown might be a bit much. The nutcase that came after us the other day, her name is Mizuno Ami. She's Aino Minako's second in command – Aino Minako is the undisputed field leader of all the Yuet To Tong by the way. So, as I was saying, Mizuno is Aino's second in command but she's really more like her mad dog on a leash. Mizuno is the Yuet To Tong's lead enforcer. Hate to say it, but Mizuno's pretty tough and she's is kind of high up on their end. I wouldn't expect you to take her on alone. This kind of action, I should probably run by the Boss first..." Suddenly, Haruka slammed her fist on the table. "Fuck that! Listen to me prattling on about protocols here when you're all raring to go. It is SO nice to have you on board. I needed that. Some fresh blood will be good for everybody. I'll be right back. Got to make a call first, but I guarantee The Boss would be on board. This is going to be awesome!"

It was a good thing that Haruka left the table. Makoto had so many questions right now that she didn't trust herself to keep quiet the way she should.

This was either the best case scenario, or the worst. Makoto had no idea which as she watched Haruka walk off and pull out her cell phone.

At least she'll get to see Ami again.

* * *

 **[Ami's apartment. Later that evening...]**

If Ami were the laughing sort, she would have laughed at the coincidence. The sheer messed up poetry of the situation was worth at least a chuckle.

So...Makoto's initiation task into the Hung Fa Boys was to beat the shit out of the person who trashed Haruka's bike? Should have seen that coming. At least no one innocent would be hurt by this clusterfuck. All in all, Ami supposed it was a good thing. She let her mind wander as she pounded on the punching bag in her apartment. The exercise felt good and gave her a precious few minutes to think and review today's situation report. There were three things of note:

First, there was a shipment of liquid ketamine disguised as fabric dye coming in on a freighter from Goa tomorrow evening. A tailorshop on her turf was the receiving point of contact for this batch. Second, Minako was planning a heist on an armoured truck set for next week...and finally, there was Makoto.

Chief Chiba had briefed her on Makoto's situation earlier today. Makoto had apparently called him, upset and freaking out over what she had to do. Chief Chiba had managed to calm her down by promising to at least pass on a warning. Ami had been annoyed. She hated it when Chief Chiba called unexpectedly. it was a risk that she preferred that he wouldn't take so lightly, but the warning was duly received.

Received and dismissed.

Ami sighed. There was nothing they could do about it. She had more practical concerns to deal with.

Left jab. Right cross, jab-jab-cross-uppercut.

She had her own report to the chief to deliver. These reports were arguably the most stressful part of her life as an undercover police agent in the Yuet To Tong. Ami wanted to get them over with before dealing with the next situation. She preferred her headaches to come one at a time.

Report too much, and the presence of a mole in the gang was obvious. Not enough, and she became a part of the corruption she'd vowed to stand against.

Her life and sanity depended on balancing that equation.

Her sprained wrist was starting to hurt again. Ami ignored it and kept punching.

It was merely numbers at this point. What would serve the greater good? Who could be sacrificed towards that end? It was easier to think in numbers and statistics than human lives.

The jewel heist threatened only about 5 people – her gang's 3 man crew, and the 2 employees in the armoured truck. Insurance should cover most of the estimated 3.2 million HKD damages and her own presence should further reduce the potential for violence. The effects here were finite and quantifiable.

Minako wanted her on point for that job anyways. There was no saying no to Minako whenever she had her mind set on something. The drugs on the other hand, had the potential to spiral out and affect countless numbers of lives over god knows how long.

So the decision was made. The drugs she would report, but the jewel heist would go ahead as planned.

Tomorrow evening, HKPD would raid the docks and seize the drugs. Come morning, there would be a nice press conference those Narcotics Squad pricks would preen over the inflated street value of their haul. They would pat themselves on the back on a job well done and stroke their dicks until the next time she had a lead for them. Meanwhile, she would listen to Minako curse and bitch about their bad luck. What were the odds that the police would search that exact freighter? Then she would worry as Minako went to see Big Boss Luna in person to report their gang's failure. She would pray that Minako wouldn't be the one who was punished for the loss. Minako didn't deserve that.

Ami growled. The punches on the bag flew harder and faster. This was the way it always was. This was the way it was going to be. She would go on as she had done for the past 3 years. Balancing her equation and convincing herself it was all worth while. She should be used to this by now. Things had been like this since the day she agreed to go undercover. She had only Chief Chiba's word she was doing more good than harm. Overtime, that had come to mean less and less. If she had any different sort of life before this, Ami tried not to remember. She let it slide further and further into distant memory. It was easier that way.

This was who she was now, so why was she getting all worked up? Why was she angry? What had changed?

Ami stopped her assault on the punching bag with one last punch and a half-choked scream. Makoto. It had to be Makoto. Makoto with her hopeful green eyes and unwavering commitment to "doing the right thing". Ami couldn't stand the thought of dragging her into this hell, but somehow, the idea denying her seemed worse. Makoto was strong. That idiot still believed in serving the greater good, and Ami had no right to stop her.

For the greater good. Makoto believed in that. Maybe...

Maybe it was better for everyone if they got this over with as soon as possible. Ami grabbed the still-swaying punching bag and brought it to a stop. Right now, Makoto needed to prove herself worthy. Loyal, capable, and willing to shed blood. That's what the Hung Fa Boys were looking for.

The first time was the hardest.

Thankfully, Makoto's path into the underworld looked to be an cleaner road than her own had been. All Makoto had to do was beat the shit out of someone who actually deserved it. If hers was the only blood spilled, then this operation could be considered a solid win. The numbers worked out. According to Chiba, Makoto and Haruka would be out hunting for her tonight so she might as well make this easy for them. If she had to guess, Haruka would think to look for her outside the usual Yuet To Tong hangouts...if Haruka were smart, she'd be looking outside Club Elysian knowing that 'Mad Dog Mizuno' had a taste for backroom poker games and reputation for keeping company with the ladies there.

It was a plan then. Ami undid her hand wrappings and headed for the door. On second thought, she stopped, showered and changed into something clean – a white collared shirt and a black blazer. Club Elysian wasn't the fanciest place, but they had some standards. If she was going to be out on the town tonight, she had to look the part. She briefly considered wearing her leather jacket instead. The thick material might provide some protection, but she decided not to bother. This was going to hurt no matter what.

Hell, the mood she was in, she downright looked forward to it.

Ami sent a quick text to the Chief regarding the drug shipment, then, with a final check around the apartment, left to go face the night.

* * *

 **[Outside Club Elysian. 1:15am]**

Makoto sat in the passenger seat and held on tight. Outside the car windows, her life flashed before her eyes. Quickly. Haruka speed-demon driving, combined with her Ferrari F-150, made for one hell of a ride. Makoto wasn't complaining however. Time was of the essence. Haruka had heard from one of her people that _someone_ , not naming names, was at Club Elysian right now. _Someone_ making a killing at the poker tables and burning cash like there was no tomorrow. Haruka had known right away who that meant and off they went.

Thanks to Haruka's Harukaness, they arrived in record time. Haruka parked several blocks away and they walked towards the club together.

Haruka was excited. Makoto was somewhat more reserved. Luckily, Haruka liked to talk when she was excited so she didn't seem to notice Makoto's nervousness. It was either that, or she kept filling the silence as a way of Makoto feel better. Haruka was really supportive like that.

Too bad there wasn't much that anyone could say to make Makoto feel better right now.

"...I mean, Monte Carlo's more well known, but the Guia Ciruit's is just as - WHOA! Look! There she is!" Haruka pointed at the side door of Club Elysian. A familiar blue haired woman stumbled out. She waved off the girl that followed in her wake and wandered around back into a deserted alley. "Shit! This is perfect! We've got her alone! No one around to call the cops or anything. You ready for this Makoto?" Haruka pulled a white domino mask out of her pocket and put it on. Makoto gave her a weird look.

"What? Plausible deniability. You never know who's watching." Haruka answered without Makoto needing to ask. She clapped a friendly arm over Makoto's shoulder. "Come on. Chin up. Never known you to get nervous before a fight before? It'll be ok. I know you, you'll do great. Between the two of us, we got this. Stay on guard. That fucker even gives me a tough fight, and I've got at least 9 inches and 50 pounds on her. Don't let her small size fool you either. Remember, that's Mizuno Ami, the Yuet To Tong's mad dog. If you knew more what she's done, then you'd know she deserves what's coming. Rough her up, but don't kill her. Other than that, anything is fair game. Boss's orders. Remember our plan?"

Makoto nodded. "You distract her. I sneak up behind her, cut off the escape route. I got this."

Haukra shot back a grin as she ran off. "Right on! She's not getting away so easily this time! See ya in a minute!"

Makoto didn't have time to think. She had no choice but to follow along. She hurried around the back of the building. She found Ami alone, doubled over, leaning with one hand on the wall as she puked onto the dirty alley floor. Makoto noticed with a start that her other hand was already bandaged up – probably as a result of that stunt with the motorcycle the night before. Ami was drunk, injured and in no condition for a fight. What the hell? Why wasn't she being more careful? Didn't Chiba warn her that this was going to happen?

The pieces fell into place. Makoto was an idiot. Of course Ami knew what was happening. Why else was she putting herself out here like this?

Makoto crept forward. Her stomach felt like lead she raised her hand to signal to Haruka to action.

"HEY! MIZUNO! " Haruka stepped out of the shadows. "TURN AROUND!"

"What the fuck? Tenoh? Is that you?" Ami staggered back, swaying on her feet as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Looking to get your ass handed to you again?"

"As I recall, you were the one that ran away like a little bitch the other night. Ready to go again? You owe me for that bike."

"Aww? Mad that I broke your trikey?" Ami sang out. Her tone was light at first, but quickly turned dark and threatening. "You seriously want to make something of this? Motherfucker. You play in the big leagues, you got to be able to handle the pressure. Learn to take a loss. Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

Makoto was in position. It was now Haruka's turn to laugh. "I think you could say that again"

Makoto made her move. She flung her jacket over Ami's head and with a practiced flick, wrapped the sleeves around her neck. Pushing though her hesitation, Makoto yanked for all she was worth. Ami fell with a muffled cry, suddenly blinded and unable to resist the sharp pull backward. A quick step got one foot down on the jacket sleeves sealing the snare. Just like that, Ami was pinned the the ground.

It was over before it had begun.

This wasn't the fight that Makoto had been steeling herself for all night. It was just a beating. Mean and vicious. This was schoolyard bullying writ large. Makoto moved on instinct. She kicked at Ami's prone form. Her foot drove again and again into the body lying on the ground. Haruka joined in. Ami struggled but she couldn't break free. Trapped and outnumbered, Ami didn't stand a chance.

They pummeled at their target for god knows how long. Makoto lost track in the heat of the moment. She kept moving, kicking and punching until eventually, Haruka held up a hand.

"Hey. Can't kill her. Remember?"

Makoto looked down in shock. Ami was lying curled up at her feet. There was no sign of movement. She reached down, terrified, untangled her jacket as gently as she could. The unconscious groan that escaped Ami's lips when the cool night air hit her face was both the most beautiful and most horrible thing Makoto had ever heard.

Thank gods. Ami was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

"Leave her. Someone will find her soon enough." Haruka said neutrally. "Let's get out of here."

They ran off together, taking a side alley pathway back to where the car was parked. This run was without the joy that had permeated their free run from the other night. Tonight, they were somber. The naked brutality of the evening had even gotten to Haruka.

They got to the car quickly and without incident. Haruka reached out and shook her hand with what Makoto now recognized as false bravado.

"Well, Kino Makoto, you made it. Welcome to the Hung Fa Boys."

* * *

 **[Haruka's Condo, the following evening...]**

Makoto was _in._ After the beating she had given the "Mad Dog" of the hated Yuet To Tong, there was no questioning her fitness or loyalty to the gang. She was finally in a position to be supplying useful information to the police.

Mission fucking accomplished.

Makoto was in no mood to celebrate, but she had to. Haruka finally brought her in to meet the rest of the gang. They had been a party where Makoto spent the night forcing herself to be cheerful. Inside, she had been anything but. Inside, she was dying to know if Ami was alright. Regardless, she laughed and shook hands with all the boys as she was expected to. They played cards, sang karaoke, and shot the shit the way any group of guys would at a get together.

In the midst of all the merriment, Makoto managed to sneak off and risked calling Chief Chiba. She had to know if he had heard from Ami. He hadn't. Chiba said he hadn't heard from her all week.

Goddammit.

Haruka had heard nothing either. No rumour, not even a whisper indicating that anything had even happened between the Yuet To Tong and the Hung Fa Boys the other night. It was strange, the beating of a ranking lieutenant should have made some ripples, but Haruka was happy to let sleeping dogs lie. Makoto couldn't argue with that. The stress of this double life was already eating away at her nerves. Any more of this and she was going to have a heart attack. Worse, the uncertainty of not being able to contact her partner, of not knowing if she was even alive...it was unbearable.

And this was only the beginning...

* * *

A series of beeps sounded in the other room.

"Shit!" Ami shot away from the dinner table and ran to get the her work phone. She returned several minutes later with her eyes downcast.

Makoto put her hands up before Ami could try to apologize.

"You have to go. I understand. I got this." Makoto began to clear the dishes from dinner. She smiled reassuringly at Ami. Ami returned the smile half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry Mako. There's been a bus accident on the highway. All hands on deck." Ami was already slinging on her jacket "It was nice getting to have dinner with you tonight though. The rice was delicious."

"Thank you. Do you know when will you be home?"

"No idea. If the situation is as bad as I'm hearing, I probably won't be back til at least tomorrow night. Maybe the day after. We'll see." There as no denying the spring in Ami's step as she headed out the door. "I love you! Don't wait up!"

Makoto's smile fell away as the door slammed. She'd never want to interfere with Ami's work, but she really wasn't looking forward to another lonely night without knowing how many more there were to come. She sighed, not bothering to hide the sound because there was no one around to hear it.

Uncertainty really did suck.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Tenoh Haruka: Race track hipster. Nuff said._

 _You know what? I could really use a bowl of wonton noodles myself. With a side of beef brisket and some vegetables with oyster sauce? That's good eating. Try it sometime._

 _Regarding the blood tofu? Well...lets just say that's an acquired taste, and I never acquired it._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

Up Next

Ch 7 : 第一繭 - The First Layer - wherein cracks form on Ami's surface and Makoto breaks through.


	7. 第一繭 - The First Layer

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 7 : 第一繭

 _The First Layer - wherein cracks form on Ami's surface and Makoto breaks through._

* * *

As it turned out, Ami didn't get home until three nights later.

Makoto was getting ready for bed when she heard the faint scratching of a key at the door. Ami walked in slowly and without a word. Makoto moved to hug her in greeting but then stopped. She recognized the body language and the look on her partner's face.

It must have been a bad accident...

Ami flashed a grateful smile before taking herself to the bathroom. It wasn't until after a long shower that Ami came out and curled up next to Makoto on the couch. Makoto put down the magazine she was reading and just held her for a while. She knew better than to ask, but if Ami wanted to talk, she'd be here.

"Ready for bed Ami?"

"No. I crashed earlier this afternoon and took a nap in the staff lounge. What time is it anyways? My internal clock is all messed up now. Don't let me keep you up though. I think I'll probably just stay up to study or do some paperwork."

Makoto glanced over at the clock on the microwave.

"It's only 9. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow's a Tuesday. I don't actually have to be in the bakery unless I want to be." Makoto considered the situation "Hmm, come to think of it, I actually want my apprentice to get more practice handling the shop on her own. It works out for the best if I don't go in. Want some company?"

"Oh...yes please. I'd like that. I've missed you. You know that right?"

"If the paperwork can wait, maybe we could try that movie we wanted to watch the other night? I think you could use some some mindless entertainment. Unwind a little yeah?"

Ami hmmm'ed in Makoto's arms.

"That sounds amazing. How is it that you know me that well?"

Makoto continued her thought.

"...that, or maybe of your story. Where we left off the other day was brutal!"

"Really?!" Ami looked up. A twitch flickered at her lips until it spread into a full on grin. "I'm not going to lie, I already have the next scene in mind. If you're really curious, I guess the movie can wait a little longer..."

* * *

 **[Tsim Sha Tsui Waterfront Promenade. Several nights later…]**

Makoto took in the night. It was a relief to finally be alone. Out here, she didn't have to pretend to be someone she was not.

The evening was cool, verging on chilly. The breeze coming in from the harbour that gave Hong Kong it's name was clear for once. All around there were couples on dates and tourists taking in the sights. It really was a world-class view. Seen from across the water, the Hong Kong skyline was a sky of jewels, shining and magnificent.

Makoto headed away from all that. What she was looking for wouldn't be found in the light. She was looking for a specific bench. One off the beaten path and in the shadow of the roadway overpass above. Ami's text described it as a "surveillance dead zone". At least Makoto assumed the text was from Ami. She also assumed that Ami's text was about one of the surveillance dead zones that they had agreed to use as emergency meeting places. The unsigned, unknown number text Makoto received was cryptic at best.

"23:00, DZ-A3. TST waterfront."

It had to be from Ami. Who else could it be? Only two other people knew this number and Chiba was usually more cordial than this in their communications. No. The text was from Ami. It had to be. Makoto couldn't deal with any other alternative right now.

Makoto neared the designated area. Sure enough, there was someone already there. A figure sat, barely visible in the shadows. Makoto called out. That had to be Ami.

There was no answer. Makoto chanced a louder greeting.

"Hey! is that you?"

Still no answer. Not even a twitch.

Alarm bells went off inside. This didn't seem right. Every shadow took on new and sinister aspects. Thoughts sprang unbidden into Makoto's mind. Maybe this was a trap. Maybe someone discovered Ami's secret identity. Maybe Ami was dead, and her body was dumped here as a message.

When did she get so paranoid?

Makoto sped up her pace until she was all but running over to the bench. Either way, she had to find out.

As Makoto's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that the person on the bench was indeed Ami. Ami was sitting, eyes closed and propped up against one of the two large planters flanking the bench. Ami looked horrible up close but at least close up, Makoto could see that her chest was moving steadily up and down. She had tried to avoid hitting Ami above the shoulders the other night, but still Ami had a split lip and a greenish purple bruise on the side of her face. Makoto sincerely hoped that she was just sleeping and not in a coma or something. She took a second look to reassure herself that, yes, Ami was still breathing and another quick glance at their surroundings to confirm that they were alone.

Makoto let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Ami?"

Ami stirred, but did not wake. Makoto frowned. Ami must be exhausted for her to be out like this. She wished she could just cover Ami with her jacket and let her sleep but that was probably a bad idea. Ami must have called her out here for a reason and the longer they were together out in public like this, the greater the risk. Still, she couldn't bring herself to shake Ami awake just yet.

It was strange watching Ami sleep. Makoto had built this mental image of her sergeant as some sort of invincible superhuman crime-fighting cyborg. Even after beating her into unconsciousness, Makoto had left the alley with the sense that Ami was still in control of the situation. Seeing Ami asleep shook that image. Her cyborg sergeant looked strangely vulnerable in the pale moonlight. Moved by some unknown impulse, Makoto reached out and touched Ami face. Her face, and not her leather clad arm or her shoulder, just to feel that she was flesh and blood and not made of metal.

Ami's skin was cool, but at least it was above room temperature. She'd probably been sitting here in the ocean breeze for some time now. She stirred again at the brush of Makoto's hand on her cheek, leaning into the touch a bit before her brow furrowed.

Oh shit.

Ami jolted awake. Makoto found her wrist taken in an iron grip as Ami's eyes flew open. In a trice, Makoto was staring cross-eyed down the edge of a butterfly knife.

"Watch it. Don't sneak up on people like that. It'll get you killed."

"I didn't sneak up on you. You were asleep. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Hm" Ami grunted as she let Makoto go. "I'm fine...Thank you." The long pause between the two statements didn't do much to reassure Makoto.

"You sure you're ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Makoto waved her hand in front of Ami's eyes. "Look. I just want to say that I'm sorry about-"

Ami batted Makoto's hand away irritably.

"Three. And don't apologize. You did well. The jacket over the head was brilliant by the way. I'd never seen that before."

Makoto lost it. She grabbed Ami by the collar and dragged her up so that they were face to face.

"I need to apologize! I could have killed you! Why didn't you fight back?" Makoto hissed down at Ami. She wanted to scream at her, but couldn't without drawing attention. "Fuck you! You scared me! It's been almost a week! You could have at least called and let me know you were alive ok?!"

"I...didn't think of it... I'm sorry." For a moment, Ami seemed confused, her eyes clouded and uncertain. Makoto wondered again if Ami had a concussion or if she was really just that bad at basic human interaction. The confusion passed as quickly as it came. Ami's gaze sharpened and she glared right back at Makoto."It worked didn't it? I take it you're in with the gang now."

Fucking Ami and her one track mind. Makoto gave up and let go of Ami's collar. Ami fell back onto the bench with a heavy thump. The way she clenched her jaw at the impact made Makoto regret the action instantly.

"Are you - Ami...just stop! You're obviously not ok. Shit, shouldn't you go to the hospital or something?"

"Answer my question." Ami's retort was somewhere between a growl and a wheeze.

Makoto sighed. "Yeah. I'm in." Maybe Ami would take it easy if she got the information she was looking for. "Haruka made it official yesterday. She introduced me to everyone at least."

"Did she happen to introduce you to her boss?"

"No."

"Damn. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. I had hoped..." Ami muttered "Nevermind that. You did well. Your primary objective now is to discover who the head of the Hung Fa Boys is. Haruka is in charge of the set that you run with, but she takes her orders from someone. We need to know who. We should to go over what happens next now."

Makoto couldn't concentrate. She needed a moment.

"No we don't. I can't deal with this right now."

"What's the problem?"

Makoto tried to answer, but couldn't find the words. The events of the past week were caught in a jumble in her mind. She needed a break. She couldn't think straight right now. Not with Ami. Not now.

Ami. That was the problem.

"You! You're the problem! Can we forget about the mission for a minute? I just spent the past 4 days worrying! I thought you were dead, or that I killed you, or that you were seriously hurt and... and now here you are and you won't even tell me if you're ok! We should have found a better way dammit! If we worked together, we might have thought of something or -"

"I said I'm fine!" Ami pushed herself off the bench and stood in front of Makoto with her arms held wide. "See? It's nothing! Just some bruises. Now can we please move on and-"

As if on cue, Ami toppled forward. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell into a dead faint. Makoto barely managed to catch her before she landed face first on the sidewalk. The words _'I told you so_ ' sprang to mind but it would have been useless to say them out loud. No one was home to listen.

Makoto held the limp body of her unconscious sergeant in her arms. She'd needed a breather, but this was ridiculous.

Now what?

* * *

 **[In an unfamiliar room, some unknown amount of time later...]**

The fresh scent of laundry. Starchy fabric beneath her skin. The feeling of being warm and comfortable.

She was lying face down in a bed. What the hell was going on?

Ami bit back a moan as her senses came flooding back. She wasn't alone. There was someone was humming quietly on the other side of the room. The humming got closer. Ami tensed, preparing for the worst. Then came the low chuckle that she recognized as Makoto's.

"It's ok. Don't move. The bleeding finally stopped." Ami's eyes shot open to see Makoto standing beside the bed with a small round bucket. "You're an idiot you know that?"

The lights in the room were too bright. Ami squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again slowly. "Ugh. Makoto? What happened? Where are we?" She tried to sit up, but Makoto held her down firmly with one hand. There was a splash and a damp towel was placed on her back. Ami hissed. The initial contact stung like hell, but soon enough, she relaxed into the soothing feeling of Makoto wiping the blood off her skin.

"You passed out. I dragged you to a hotel." Before Ami could say anything, Makoto added "Don't worry. Paid cash, no names. Told them my mistress was too drunk to get home. No one knows we're here, and there are no records."

"Mistress!?"

She tried to sit up again, but Makoto still wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, don't read too much into it. I used to work in a fancy ass hotel like this one. This shit happens all the time. Nobody asks questions." Makoto laughed "Hah! Wait... are you embarrassed? You deal with hard core criminals day in and day out and this is the thing that gets to you? That's hilarious!"

"Shut up. You're not the one that woke up half naked in a hotel room just now. Where's my shirt anyways?"

"I had to take it off. You were bleeding. There's a nasty cut on your back that must have reopened at some point. I didn't know until I saw blood on the bench after you stood up. Next time someone asks if you're ok, you should say "No. I'm bleeding significantly, thank you for asking!". Now hold still will you? I'm going to put on a new bandage as soon as I'm done disinfecting...Sorry. This might hurt a little." Makoto's voice shook though her hands remained steady dabbing at the edges of Ami's wound. "What happened? I didn't do that to you did I?"

Tape ripped through the silence. Ami was at a loss for words. The lie she had ready on her lips didn't seem right. If she wanted to be honest, then Makoto's simple question had a very complex answer. Much more complex than Ami wanted to share. The details of her life weren't something she had ever told anyone about. It was too complicated. Too dangerous.

Yet here was Makoto, asking her innocent questions and being her kind and good-hearted self.

Makoto, who was terrified that she had caused Ami pain.

Makoto, the only other person in the world who might understand.

Ami lay still, her mind in turmoil as Makoto began applying gauze. It was through a fog of paranoia, anxiety, fatigue and yearning that Ami came to a decision: Makoto deserved the truth.

"No. Don't worry. That wasn't you. It was Minako."

Ami began with a simple answer...

"Minako...as in Aino Minako? What the fuck? Your own gang did that to you!?"

...and now things were about to get complicated.

"It wasn't her fault. She had to. I disobeyed one of her direct orders."

"Holy fuck! That's terrible! I thought that the triads took care of their own. That's all I've been hearing about these past few days from Haruka."

Ami turned her head, hiding a wince. Makoto had accidentally pressed too hard on the cut during that outburst.

"We like to believe that, and that's true to a certain extent. Minako's the leader. She's got to maintain discipline somehow. If she lets me get away with things, it sets a bad precedent. Discipline falls apart top to bottom. The last thing we need is to fight another internal war."

"There, done." Makoto gave the taped-on gauze a final pat. "So she cut you up to make an example of you? "

"Yes and no. The cut wasn't intentional. It was my fault. I tensed up at the wrong time. Minako's got this whip you see... it's kind of her trademark."

"What did you do?" Makoto gulped "Holy crap, she doesn't suspect..."

"Oh no, not that." Ami said quickly "If she did, I wouldn't be here talking to you right now. I'd be in some basement somewhere having a face to face interview with a bunch of power tools. Hmmm, to be fair, after everything we've been through together, Minako might do me the courtesy of a simple bullet in the head. That'd be nice. No, this was just a result of..." Ami trailed off, spots suddenly dancing in her vision. "Ugh. Help me up? Can't talk and breathe lying down like this."

With Makoto's support, she managed to roll over and prop herself up among the ungodly number of pillows on the bed. Ami leaned back, taking several deep breaths to dispel her light headedness. Distracted as she was, it took a while to notice that Makoto was blushing fiercely. Ami looked down. A matching flush crept up her chest as she realized why.

"Um...Sorry. Where's my shirt again?"

Makoto gave an awkward cough "I err...washed it. It's still wet. Here. Put this on." Makoto took off her hoodie, revealing a tight green tank top underneath. She tossed the shirt over and then turned away. "I won't look."

"Too late." Ami observed dryly. "Doesn't matter. I look like shit anyways. Would you mind turning the lights off as well please? It's too bright in here."

Ami tried to get the shirt on while Makoto headed for the light switch. Luckily, Makoto's hoodie was a zip up. Ami doubted she could manage a pull over the state she was in. Even so, she was still struggling to get her arm through the first sleeve when Makoto returned to her side.

"Here. Let me help you with that." Makoto held up the sleeves for Ami to slide into. "You really don't wear a bra do you?"

"Couldn't get into one this morning. Ribs hurt too much."

"Oh."

Makoto's face fell. She pulled back, looking like she was about to apologize again. Ami refused to let that happen. She grabbed Makoto's hand, surprising herself and Makoto both.

"Stop. Makoto. Look at me." Ami pushed past the doubt in Makoto's eyes. "Promise me something? Don't let this get to you. Don't let this change you. You did the right thing. Focus on that. Focus on doing the right thing. It's why you're here isn't it?"

"I promise. I'll try." Makoto sighed, pulling her hand away slowly. "I know it's a bit of a piss coming from me, but this whole undercover thing. It's really difficult isn't it? These past few days...thinking I might have killed someone - wondering if I beat someone to death with my bare hands. I've been afraid of that since forever. It doesn't take much to break a person."

"No it doesn't." Ami looked down at her own hands and saw the blood that Makoto feared "It really doesn't..."

"At first, I thought you were just some kind of super human cyborg, but clearly, you're not."

"Keep that to yourself. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Don't make fun of me. I needed to believe that."

"Go ahead. I can see you thinking. What do you want to know?"

"How did you got started? I couldn't imagine doing it alone."

Maybe it was the lighting, the quiet isolation of being in a hotel room, but Makoto was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"Minako was my in. She was in jail for something or another. Small time stuff, petty larceny and obstruction of justice I think. The important thing was that she was a known member of the Yuet To Tong. I had myself put in prison as her cell mate. While in jail, we got to talking. Talking turned into plans. Plans turned into reality. The leadership of the Yuet To Tong was in flux at the time. We put an end to that. We took on the world together and we won." Ami gave a sardonic laugh. "I don't expect you to understand, but she's probably the best friend I've ever had. I'm sorry if that's not what you were expecting from your sergeant, but I need you to know that that things are complicated."

"No, I think I get it. I just met everyone in my gang. They all seem so...ordinary. It's like during the day they are just a regular bunch of guys, and then come nightfall..."

"It's remarkable isn't it? The enemy are never as evil as they seem, and we are never as good as we'd like to be. If you haven't already figured it out, that right there, is the most difficult part of being undercover."

Silence fell as both women became lost in their parallel worlds.

"Hey Ami, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Hmm?"

"This life. Being undercover. It's just one betrayal after another. It's horrible."

"That's a statement, not a question."

"Let me finish. I want to know why are you here. Why are you doing this?"

Over the years, Ami had asked herself that same question countless times. Alone, awake in the middle of the night, the question was there. Alone, while laughing and joking with her gang. Alone, while making decisions that could mean life or death. Alone. Always alone.

It was odd hearing the Makoto say out loud the question that had only ever existed in her head.

Some days, the answer came easily. Some days, Ami knew she had done right – an anonymous tip to that led to arrests, the uneasy peace on the streets maintained through her influence and machinations, or even just an impressionable teenager scared away from the triad lifestyle. There were small victories to be had. Those were the days that made living through hell worthwhile.

Other times, Ami was less certain. On the nights where the Mad Dog earned her name, the answer was muddled through an intoxicating haze of power, camaraderie and blood.

Tonight, however, Ami knew why she was here. The answer was right in front of her.

"One day, long ago, I met someone. She showed me something about the world that I needed to see. I saw someone who was strong, but didn't use that strength to her own advantage. She used it to protect others. Long story short. She saved me from being who I was. She showed me the way to becoming the person I want to be." Ami smiled to herself. "One day, I am going prove her that I'm not weak anymore. That's why I'm here – because she showed me the way."

Makoto tilted her head. "You're either completely insane, or incredibly romantic. I can't tell which."

Ami waved her off, "Probably both. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have a mission. Mine is to limit the damage that the Yuet To Tong inflict on the city. Yours is to find the head of the Hung Fa Boys. One day, together, we will take them all down. We will shine the light of day into this city's rotten core. Between us, we can make a difference."

"Between us? Hmm, that's funny. I thought you said I'd be working on my own."

"I lied. What did I say about trusting people?"

Makoto laughed.

" _Don't do it'_. So, that's it? We're partners now? "

"We are. I trust you."

They shook hands. That night, as Ami drifted off to sleep again, her last thought was of how nice, how different it was to not be alone anymore.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _It's fluffy, and it's mafia! Two great tastes, now in one convenient package._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

Ch 8: 江湖情 - _The Underworld Situation - wherein we see the shape of things to come_


	8. 江湖情 - The Underworld Situation

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 8 - 江湖情

 _The Underworld Situation - wherein we see how things have developed over the years and the shape of things to come_

* * *

Makoto replayed the last scene in her mind. Looking out the bedroom window, the city lights of Tokyo could almost be the lights of Hong Kong. The woman in her arms could almost be the same woman as the one in the story. In an alternate universe, she had no trouble seeing the real Ami as the cagey, storm driven soul that the fictional Ami had become.

"You know..." Makoto said slowly, thinking back on what Ami had said in the last chapter. "For what it's worth. I think it's all incredibly romantic. It takes a special someone to keep going under such that much pressure. You're a good doctor."

"I'm not sure. Some days I think I'm completely insane." Ami's words were directed up at the ceiling. There was an unspoken apology in her expression when she tilted her head back to look Makoto again. "Don't mind me Mako. That just slipped out. It's been a long week."

"Aww, come here." Makoto held her girlfriend a little tighter. "Maybe a little, but you're good at what you do. You know that."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." Ami shook her head. "Ok. Moving on." She nodded to herself. "Back to the action. We're finally getting on with the plot. Do you mind if we jump forward a few years? It'd skip alot of exposition."

"It's your story love. I'm just along for the ride."

"Alright then. Three years later..."

* * *

 **[Makoto's apartment: 3 years later...]**

It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon. Everyone else, all the fine, normal upstanding citizens, seemed to either be at work, or school, or out doing chores to take care of their presumed families...and here she was, lounging about at home on a weekday afternoon.

It didn't sit right, but then again, this _was_ her job. Living the triad lifestyle so to speak.

Over the past years, she had gotten a sense of how the Hung Fa Boys operated. Under the Boss' direction, they had become one of the more powerful triad sets in Hong Kong. They moved up from street level racketeering to more white collar crimes. Blackmail, extortion, even corporate espionage. Secrets were worth vast sums of money and Makoto had never been so well paid in her life. Too bad it was all dirty money.

Theoretically it was all clean and bloodless. No one innocent had secrets worth protecting but Makoto knew better. But there was no such thing as 'clean' in the underground world. Past a certain point, might made right. There was always the unspoken promise of violence in all their affairs. Haruka was responsible for that. For all her rashness and affability, Haruka was a serious woman when it came to business. There was a reason she had risen so high in the traid's hierarchy in the first place.

And then if there was something Haruka couldn't handle... Makoto shuddered. All she had were rumours of a killer-for-hire who worked for the Boss directly.

Everything she knew, she reported everything to Chief Chiba of course, but it wasn't enough. The Boss continued to run the Hung Fa Boys like a ghost. There was little they could build a case on. It made Makoto uncomfortable to keep being involved in this sort of underworld business. Every time she brought it up, Chiba deflected with the same response: "focus on your mission". According to the Chief, Even the intel she was bringing in on how these gangs operated was proving valuable. The forensic accountants were particularly in her debt he said, so _focus on your mission_.

Makoto tried. Well, she was no closer to her goal than the day she had joined. She still had no idea who the Boss was.

The only people she knew to ever meet with him directly were Haruka and whoever his assassin was. The man left no trace. No evidence. 3 years undercover and Makoto still had no leads.

The Boss was one smart motherfucker and he was as bad as Ami in the paranoia department.

And then Ami... the other surprise in her life.

Since that first night in the hotel, they had met up again and again. At first it was strictly professional, until one day it wasn't.

Her phone rang, interrupting her idle musing. Makoto recognized the number as Haruka's.

Looks like today was a work day after all.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile in a jewellery store in Kowloon...]**

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please? Please get down on the floor with your hands above your head. This is a stick up."

10 people turned to stare at the interlopers blankly but no one moved. Minako stepped back with an exasperated 'well, I tried' look. Ami licked her lips.

That was her cue. Time for action.

Ami pulled her twin pistols out of her jacket and raised them high.

"SHE SAID FLAT ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MOVE! "

6 shots, 6 security cameras instantly blown into just so much useless bits of glass and circuitry. By the time the dust and screaming had settled, everyone had followed their orders precisely - flat on the ground with hands above their heads. Ami stalked in among the terrified people, her heavy boots resonant the shining hardwood floor.

"They say 'heroes die young.'" She growled, sweeping her guns around the room. "Anyone care test that theory?"

Usagi followed a step behind, keeping an eye on her flank just in case. It was hard not to laugh. Watching Usagi was a bit like watching a kitten. The way she was swinging that knife about "menacingly" Ami herself was the only person in danger of getting cut.

Minako called out brightly.

"Thanks everyone! Now, cell phones out! If you could please take your cell phones out and toss them to the middle of the room we'd really appreciate it. You can pick them up later after the show." Ami watched silently as people scrambled to obey. "Oh! Right! And if someone knows the combination to the safe, we'd appreciate that too!"

There. One of the employees eye's widened noticeably. Ami was on top of her in an instant.

"YOU!" Ami pressed her knee down on the helpless woman's back. The woman's eyes bulged in panic as her breathing got more and more difficult. "Talk" Ami eased off the pressure and flipped the safety of her gun back on. If all went well, she wouldn't have to use her gun again. The metallic click sound spoke louder than any threats she could have made.

The woman heard it loud and clear.

"49524! It's 49524!" She sobbed brokenly. "Please don't hurt me!"

Ami laughed, flush with success as she sprang away from woman and her tears.

"You heard it! 49524! All yours Venus! You wanna make this quick? We're running late."

Minako walked towards the vault smiling her Cheshire smile.

"Please, a lady is never late. 35 seconds on the dot. Moon! Bag what you can! Start with the rings! Merc, you know what to do."

Ami moved into her usual position by the door, covering the crowd while Usagi and Minako took the store for all it was worth.

3...2...1. Minako's watch beeped urgently.

"60! It's go time!"

Minako's voice started a chain reaction.

Michiru pulled the panel van up to the curb right on schedule. Ami flung open the door and tossed a smoke bomb out onto the sidewalk. The usual midday pedestrians scattered away from the sudden danger, clearing a path to the van. Minako and Usagi ran through the protective smokescreen and into the waiting van. Once they were secure, Ami pulled up the rear, pulling the door panel closed behind her. Michiru sped away, leaving the chaos behind for the police to find.

Moments later, they were all sprawled out in the empty back of the cargo van, laughing and gasping as Michiru raced towards the highway with their ill-gotten goods.

"God DAMN!" Ami whistled, taking a look inside the bags. "There really were diamonds in that safe! Naru gave us a hot lead this time. You've come a long way since your cat burglary days eh Minako?"

Minako pulled off her balaclava and shook out her hair. "Couldn't have done it without you. Got plans for your share?

"Yeah. Me, a few fat wads of cash, and the next ferry to Macau. If I'm lucky, a few good hands at the casino and if I'm very lucky, a few more good hands at the hotel after that." Ami gave a lascivious growl. "There's this hostess I met last time. Don't remember her name, but DAMN if she wasn't - "

"Macau again?" Minako interrupted with a frown "You know, I get wanting to cut loose as much as anyone, but aren't you overdoing it a bit?"

"Hey, back off. You my mother now?"

"Ami, come on...you know I don't mean it that way. Just trying to look out for my best mate. I mean, look at that rat trap of an apartment you live in. You ought to start planning ahead! Invest! Put down some roots yeah?"

"Meh. Life's too short to worry Minako. Live while you can. Whatever, now's not the time for this." Ami shrugged and then gave a wild whoop to underscore her point, "Alright! Way to go everyone! We are bloody fantastic!" She high-fived Usagi and held her hand out to Minako as well.

Minako laughed but shook her head 'no'. She never celebrated until the job was done. Ami knew that but had to offer anyways. It was all part of the show.

"Not over til it's over Ami. We still have to get the goods to the docks. Top notch shooting back there by the way."

Ami tapped the bulge in her jacket affectionately. "You hear that babe? Minako says we do good work."

Minako rolled her eyes. "You're a nut. Stop fondling your piece and do something useful. Climb up front next to Michiru and watch the road will ya?" Ami saluted and got a playful slap on the ass in exchange as she scrambled over to the car seat. Minako then turned her attention to the other occupant of the cargo hold. Usagi was shaking like a leaf on the van's floor. "You ok there Usagi? You did well for your first time out."

Usagi's answer came out in a rush of words. "Ohmygods. Is it always that crazy?"

Ami roared with laughter as she settled into the front. "Crazy? That was the smoothest grab we've had all year! In and out. You want crazy, shoulda been there a few weeks ago. Michiru, tell her about the Jockey Club! Security guard was so scared he pissed on the cash."

"That was unpleasant." Michiru wrinkled her nose. "Money laundering is not meant to be that literal."

"Hah! Tell me about it. The one time the cops brought a K-9 unit too! I had to hightail it through a fish market to lose them. Almost died slipping on the tiles and I think a fishmonger threw half a grass carp at me. To be fair, I deserved it after I knocked over his basket of clams but, damn! Dude needs to chill. Those fish are tasty! Now _that_ was a crazy job. And then there was the Ferrari incident. Or holy shit, that time we - "

"Ami, hush. You're not helping." Minako wrapped an arm around the still shaking Usagi "You didn't have to come with us you know. Saori could have come with us instead."

"No, I wanted to." Usagi set her mouth into a brave but wavering smile "It doesn't seem fair that you guys are always taking the risks and I'm just back at the restaurant hanging out."

"Nonsense. You're part of the family. I owe your mother that much. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. None of us would be. Besides, we all love you. Even that dipshit up front."

Ami turned towards the passengers in the back seat, Usagi looked like she was about to cry.

"Awww. I'm sorry Princess. Didn't mean to mess with ya. What I was getting at was that if you're not comfortable, you should hang back. Don't feel like you have to prove yourself or nothing. I just want you to be safe."

That was true enough. Ami had been utterly against bringing Usagi in the first place but Usagi begged for the chance to come along. For better or worse, no one could resist Usagi for long. Even Minako, who had said 'no' at first, eventually gave in...and now this was the end result. Ami reached back to pat Usagi comfortingly, but Usagi flinched away.

"Cheer up!" Ami turned back to face the road so that no one could see her expression. "We need you keeping up the restaurant front. It's more than a cover I think. Without you, none of us have a place to come home to."

That was more true than Ami would have liked, and more truth than she wanted to reveal, but the whispered "thank you" Usagi gave her made it all worth while.

A rare shouted curse from Michiru interrupted the moment.

"Ami, quick. Rearview mirror. do you see what I see?"

"Son of a bitch!" Ami shot a quick look in the rearview mirror to see a motorcycle closing in fast. "It's Tenoh!" She poked her head out the window to check the van's blindspot. Sure enough, there was a second motorcycle riding to their right. Of course, there was no such thing as a clean getaway. The helmeted figure on the second bike waved for them to pull over, then drew a gun and fired a single shot. Ami's heart jumped more at the sight of the brown ponytail than the warning shot that flew overhead. She ducked back into the van in a hurry.

"SHIT! One more bike closing in the left lane. They're armed. This is an ambush."

"Goddammit!" Minako shoved Usagi down to the floor of the van as she herself crawled up towards the front. "How did they know? Michiru, can you lose them?"

"I can sure as hell try. Everyone, hold onto something. Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _You all know what's next: Haruka vs Michiru: THE CAR CHASE SCENE!  
We can't have a car chase scene without Haruka now...and we can't have a Haruka scene without Michiru can we?_

 _Also, confession: I wanted to publish this chapter a bit earlier, but got entirely side tracked trying to look up the English name of a fish I grew up eating in HK (aka the fish that Ami seems to have gotten smacked in the head with in that alluded to robbery at the Jockey Club)_

 _To me, there are few things as quintessentially Cantonese as a steamed fish with soy sauce and hot ginger/scallion oil._

 _Yeaaaaaaaaaaah._

 _Cheers,_

 _\- Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next_

Ch 9 - 車手: _Hands on the Wheel - wherein some people take action and others are just along for the ride_


	9. 車手 - Hands on the Wheel

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 9 - 車手

 _Hands on the Wheel - wherein some people take action and others are just along for the ride_

* * *

 **[Highway to the industrial zone...]**

They flew down the highway at obscene speeds. Hands on the wheel, loose and reactive, Just like Haruka taught her. Michiru swerved into the next lane trying to shake her ex-girlfriend off both literally and figuratively. The engine whined as it approached redline.

Music to her ears.

Michiru shifted through the gears full throttle trying to get as much out of this crappy van as possible. Finesse was going to win her the day, not speed. As with most things in life, it was all about tempo. There was a natural flow to things. Michiru grinned as she swung the van hard to the right. They van slid between a gap in the concrete guard rail into oncoming traffic smooth as silk.

Let's see Haruka deal with that.

"WHOA! Michiru! You're having a bit too much fun aren't you?" Ami hung off the handlebar above the window. "Wanna ease up a bit?"

"Never. Haruka thinks she's hot shit, lets see her prove it." Michiru pulled another tight manoeuvre, waiting til the last minute to slip between two cars. "Besides, you're one to talk! Pull out those guns you're so proud of and do something helpful instead of this backseat driving nonsense."

"Still with the old lover's quarrel? 6 years is a long time to hold a grudge. Besides, I can't shoot shit the way we're swerving all over the place. This one's on you."

"Quiet. It's not a quarrel, and we're not lovers. She left me holding the bag when the cops came..." Michiru stomped an elegant foot down on the pedal. The van lurched forward. Minako and Usagi yelped from the back where they were being tossed around like ragdolls.

"OK! OK! Focus you two!" Minako hollered "Gods it's like running a bloody kindergarten. We need a plan. Any ideas?"

"Here's one."

Michiru saw an opening. She threw the handbrake brake and opened the clutch as she gave the wheel a sharp jerk. The tail of the van swung around, plastering Minako and Usagi to the back wall as it spun traffic in a neat 180 degree turn. She blew Haruka a kiss as her motorcycle overshot the van which was now facing the other way.

It was a pleasure to see those teal eyes widen in shock.

"Nice one..." Usagi moaned from where she was tangled with Minako in the cargo hold.

They raced down the highway again, this time going with traffic.

"Ami, would you be a dear and check on our unwanted escorts?"

Ami looked outside again as requested. "No good." she reported. "We still need an exit strategy. You lost one, but Haruka's still with us. Coming in hot to the right."

Michiru gave the wheel a quick jiggle. For an instant, the motorcycle and the van were on a sure collision course. Her breath caught watching the little Haruka in the blind spot mirror react a split second before certain death.

"Fuck!" Michiru whispered to herself. Her hands clenched around the wheel in a white knuckle grip unconsciously. "What the hell is that idiot thinking!? Bringing motorcycles to chase a van."

Ami laughed. "She probably that they would pull up beside us and force us over at gunpoint?"

Police sirens sounded in the distance. The casual joking atmosphere in the van evaporated at the sound.

"Alright. I got this." There was no more laughter in Ami's voice. Her guns were out and she was all business. "You see that tunnel up ahead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Pull up alongside the truck ahead of us there and hold the van steady. Warn me if you are going to swerve. I'll be outside." The noise in the van got louder as Ami cranked the window all the way down. Michiru could barely hear Ami over the roar of the wind even though Ami was shouting. "On my signal - 4 shots - hit the gas. No matter what just...KEEP! DRIVING!"

Michiru looked over just in case she hadn't heard right, but Ami was already halfway out the window. Minako gave her a quick nod before reaching over to steady the gunslinger's legs. Michiru looked back at the road. The truck was just up ahead. It was a blue Isuzu flatdeck overloaded with bamboo rods...

Bundles of barely secure bamboo rods...

Michiru understood the plan in that moment. She pulled up along side the truck and downshifted in preparation.

 _Bangbangbangbang_

4 shots rang out in rapid succession. Michiru hit the gas. They had seconds to overtake the truck. The bamboo started to roll loose.

Oh goodness. The tunnel. This was going to be close.

"QUICK! Minako! Pull her in!"

Usagi to jumped into help as well. Together, they hauled Ami in before she was splattered on the tunnel wall. The van sped into the tunnel. Behind them, a load of falling bamboo and one confused truck driver blocked the entrance.

The plan worked. Michiru heard her girls cheering as she exited the tunnel. The next highway exit should take them to the dock lands as planned. Once there, it would be easy to ditch the van in here somewhere and steal a new getaway vehicle. Or they could scatter on foot. Either way, they should be home safe.

Michiru exhaled, easing the van to normal speeds as they rejoined the regular flow of traffic. Tenoh Haruka...the cause of so much trouble. She hadn't felt this alive in ages.

* * *

 **[Haruka's Condo, Underground Parking Garage. Not long after...]**

"Fuck! I can't believe they got away!"

Haruka slammed her helmet down on the backseat of her bike. The empty thunk echoed throughout the underground parking structure. Makoto pulled up into the empty slot next to Haruka.

"At this point, I'm happy that _we_ got away. The cops were right behind us, and that truck! Shit. What a mess..."

"ARUGH!" Haruka kicked her motorcycle. "They were driving a VAN! We had bikes! We should have had them!"

Makoto hopped off her bike and waved frantically for silence, or at the very least, indoor voices.

"Hey! Keep it quiet! What if someone's down here? We tried our best. At this point, it's a win that no one was hurt." Makoto's grinned, hoping to distract Haruka from her tantrum. "Besides, if you hadn't taught your ex everything you knew, we probably would have them."

"Blow me Kino. She can die in a fire for all I care..."

"Damn, still sore about all that?"

"No. Why should I be? I didn't do anything wrong. The cops were supposed to chase me dammit. Arugh..." The rant continued the entire ride up the lift to the top floor"...I swear, she's the one holding a grudge. You should have seen her face earlier. I she winked at me as she drove by! Winked!"

"That doesn't sound like a grudge. That sounds more like she's flirting with you."

"Well, it is Michiru. She did try to kill me about 3 seconds after that so ehhh. Women." Haruka shook her head as she opened the door to her penthouse. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to clean. I wasn't expecting that we'd have work today."

"Ah. Whatever. It's clean enough." Makoto made herself at home on Haruka's couch. "What were we chasing them for anyways?"

"I don't know. I just got a call from the Boss a few hours ago. He didn't tell me anything. Just for me to grab whoever I trusted, and be ready to intercept a van outside the 24K Jewelers in Kowloon. I didn't know it would be the Yuet To Tong until I saw Michiru."

Only one word caught Makoto's ear: "Boss". Thankfully, Haruka was in her bedroom changing out of her motorcycle leathers. She didn't hear the little gasp of excitement that Makoto failed to hide.

So the Boss was responsible for today's raid huh? That was new information. It wasn't much, and now wasn't the time to analyze it, but it was slightly more than she knew this morning. Makoto filed it away to consider later.

In the meantime, she carried on the conversation with Haruka, probing for what information she could get.

"So we just hit the Yuet To Tong without knowing what we were doing? That's insane!"

"I don't ask questions. Not my place. We were just supposed to steal whatever was in the van...Hey, don't give me that look. It's just the way things are around here. We get a mission, we do it."

Haruka shrugged, full of the careless confidence that Makoto had learned to recognize as false over the past 3 years.

"I don't like taking orders from someone I've never even met." Here goes nothing. "What's the Grand PooBah like?"

"Careful Mako. A little respect. The big Boys are scary people. Arugh. Is it October already?" Haruka muttered under her breath as she put on a tie."Fucking dress codes..."

"It's the 4th, It's been October since Saturday." Haruka didn't seem to hear her. She looked distinctly nervous, fiddling with her shirt tail in front of the mirror. Makoto's concern for her friend led her to an unexpected opening. "Aw shit. You have to go tell the Boss that we fucked up don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

"You going to be ok?" Makoto put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. Hopefully Haruka would take it as a show of solidarity and not suspicious snooping. "You need backup or anything? Maybe I should come with you."

"Nah. I appreciate it. I have to do this on my own. Boss is a real stickler about privacy. Just...if I don't come back, yeah. It's been nice knowing you."

"Come on!" Makoto gave a forced laugh. "They dropped a truckload of bamboo on us! No one's going to blame you for losing the van after that. We couldn't have seen that coming."

"It was fucking Mizuno again wasn't it? Had to be. That psycho dog... I swear, if I make it through this, I'm going to..." Haruka punched the air in front of her with a grimace.

"Haruka, you can't be serious. Are you really that worried?"

"I told you. The big Boys are scary people." Haruka put on her shoes. "Nah. I'll be fine. We're meeting in a very public place. Can't kill me with thousands of people around right? Worse case scenario...ah nevermind. I got to go. Have 15 minutes to get across town and I really don't want to be late. Don't mean to kick you out or nothin, but got to go!" Makoto felt herself getting shoved out the door. "I'll call you tomorrow!" Haruka called over her shoulder as she ran for the lift. "...And if I don't, maybe consider getting out of town or something. See ya!"

* * *

 **[Ami's apartment, other side of town...]**

Her girls were safe. Makoto was safe. Today was a good day.

And another crime goes unpunished in the streets of Hong Kong.

Fuck.

The thrill from the heist faded to a dull throb behind her eyes. The glare of the monitor was too bright.

Reports. Details. She needed to remember the details. This was important. She was a cop. Still a cop. Evidence needed to be logged, her activities needed to be documented and her actions justified. Protocol had to be followed, even if no one ever saw the reports and no good ever came of anything.

Fuck.

Focus. Think. Details.

At 15:30 on Tuesday, October 4th, the "Celestial Born Crew" - real names: Aino Minako, Kaioh Michiru, Mizuno Ami, Tsukino Usagi - all known members of the Yuet To Tong, committed armed robbery at 24K Jewelers, taking goods worth approximately 3 million HKD and leaving less than 5000$ in property damage. 6 shots fired, no casualties.

Ami's hands froze over the keyboard. No casualties. Was that accurate?

There was the store manager she scared into giving up the password. Poor woman had been terrified even before Ami physically cut off her breathing. Was she a causality? Ami took herself back to the moment. Why had she done that? It was completely unnecessary in retrospect. Even Usagi was scared of her now. The girl had flinched back unconsciously when Ami reached out for her.

Fuck.

It was for the best. Usagi shouldn't be involved in this world at all – the guns, the violence, the danger...Usagi needed to be protected from that. Hopefully, this will scare her off the path she was heading down. Ami hit the delete button until " _Tsukino Usagi"_ was removed from the report.

She did it for Usagi. She hurt people for Usagi. Maybe that was the lie she needed to tell herself today.

There were more pressing issues at the moment: The ambush during the getaway. How had the Hung Fa Boys known they would be there in that van? Ami considered all the possibilities and hated all of them. The common denominator was the same. Only one explanation.

Someone told.

More critical than the how, was the why. Why had the Hung Fa boys ambushed them? That was a significant deviation from their typical M.O. It had been years since they were involved in street level activities. The diamonds they stole were valuable, but they weren't worth the kind of public exposure the Hung Fa Boys had brought down on them today.

So why the ambush?

Either way, she needed Makoto.

She dug out one of her many burner phones and dialed Makoto's number. It connected on the first ring.

"Hey!" Ami chirped in a bright and cheery voice "I found that book you were looking for!"

And now, to get some answers.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, outside Haruka's apartment...]**

Time was ticking. This was the first real lead on the boss she had gotten in a long time. If she could somehow follow Haruka, then Haruka would lead them straight to the boss. After years of cold trails and missed opportunities, Makoto hoped that this time would be the time they succeed.

She needed to call Ami. Her cellphone was out the instant the lift door closed and Haruka was out of sight.

GAH! The damn thing suddenly started to vibrate in her hand. Makoto almost dropped it in surprise.

The words 'Unknown Caller' flashed on the screen. Oh, please...please be Ami. Haruka was getting further and further away. Makoto didn't have time for anyone else right now.

"Hey! I found that book you were looking for!"

Fucking pass phrases. Makoto didn't know what was weirder. Ami's attempt at sounding like a normal person, or her cloak-and-dagger paranoia. It was going to be the death of her one day. Makoto swallowed her irritation and gave the countersign quickly.

"What-colour-is-it?" She didn't bother wait for the final confirmation response of _"green"_. "Look, the line is secure and I know it's you. We don't have time for this. Something's happening right now. Haruka is on her way to meet with the Boss, in person. Right now. As we speak. She left her apartment less than 5 minutes ago. If we can follow her, we can find out who the Boss is. Bad news is that I only have access to the motorcycle. She'd make me in a minute - "

Ami didn't miss a beat.

"Understood. I'll go after her. Where's the meeting?"

"No idea. I tried. Haruka wouldn't say."

"Think. There must be something. Maybe I can still pick up the trail. You say she just left her apartment. The one in the Mid Levels right?"

"The fancy place. Yeah."

"Why go there first? Why not go see the boss directly?"

"She went home to change. Haruka needed a tie...because it was October?" Makoto went over the conversation again. Tie. Dress code. 15 minutes. Across town. Public space. Thousands of people...but private enough for a meeting... "Happy Valley! It's got to be Happy Valley Jockey Club. Their fall dress code is suit and tie only and kicks in starting October. The Boss must have a member box there. Shit. You'll never get access..."

"On my way. I can be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, we know where she's going, that's good, but how the hell are we going to find her once we're there? There's thousands of people milling about on race nights!"

"Irrelevant." There was a long pause and the sound of cupboard doors slamming on the other end. "Make that 35 minutes. Call Chiba. Have him get a warrant ready for every scrap of CCTV footage from the racetrack tonight."

"Do it yourself! I'm not your secretary! I'm coming with you! We don't have probable cause anyways. This is all hearsay."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then stand down. Stay away from the race track. I've got a plan."

"Oh hell... Fine, fuck you. we'll do it your way" Makoto said reluctantly. She didn't like it, but there was no time to argue. "At least tell me what are you planning."

"You'll find out soon enough. We have bigger problems. Meet me tonight at 0200 hours. You know where. Dead drop the key when I get it. Standard procedure."

The line went dead.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Clearly Michiru feels the need for speed. Hey-o! If this were an actual movie, I like to think that the chase scene would have been awesome.  
_ _Also, someone get Mako a Sherlock hat, because that was a fine bit of plot induced detective work on her part._

 _And of course: thanks for reading everyone :D. Hope it's been a good ride so far. We are now roughly 1/3 of the way into this fic,, so...the plot-plot starts now! What the hell is Ami thinking?_

 _Special shout out to brycelozier. You rock, and your observations are always so bang on. Is triad!Ami really going to Macau as much as she says she is, or is some of that a cover for clandestine meetings with someone? *Spoiler alert* It aint Mamoru.*points at the next chapter and winks*_

 _And another special shoutout to TheKissingHand. It took you 2 chapters! (Two chapters!) To get the chapter title easter egg that I didn't think anyone would notice. Bilingual bonus ftw. Thank you for the lovely art! You are wonderful. All the egg waffles to you._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 10 : 天若有情 - A Moment of Romance - wherein everything else could wait until tomorrow_


	10. 天若有情 - A Moment of Romance

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 10 : 天若有情

 _A Moment of Romance - wherein everything else could wait until tomorrow_

"WARNING" - this chapter skews towards being rated M for vaguely sexual content.

* * *

 **[2am. You know where.]**

There it was, room 1314.

Makoto pushed the keycard the slot. The lock flashed green. The nondescript wooden door unlocked with a soft beep as expected. She carefully opened the door of the hotel room. The lights were off, but she knew the room wouldn't be empty. Ami sat at a corner desk, hunched over a laptop like a gargoyle.

"Get in. Shut the door."

A metallic click told Makoto that a gun had been returned to its holster. The keyboard clicks told her that Ami had returned to work.

Makoto sighed and did as she was told. So Ami was in that type of mood tonight...

"Hello to you too." No response. The keyboard taps continued unabated. "I was listening to the radio on the way here. Why am I hearing they found a bomb at Happy Valley racetrack this evening?"

"Not a credible bomb threat without a bomb." Ami didn't bother to look up from the screen. "Don't worry. The blasting caps were duds. No one's in any danger – unless they decide to eat it or something. Don't eat the plastic explosives Mako."

Makoto pressed her fingers against her temple in a vain attempt to stop the headache that was forming.

"What the-? I wasn't going to- You're insane! You're completely insane! Do you have any idea how-"

"It's over. We did it. Chiba got the CCTV footage we needed. It's here, on the screen. We have a name. We know who the Boss is."

"WHAT?!"

"See for yourself."

Ami stood and stepped back from the laptop. Makoto ran over, crossing the floor in eager strides.

She never made it. Makoto realized her mistake the moment she felt Ami at her back. A sharp kick behind the knee caused her to stumble and a split second later, she was bent double over the desk. Ami leaned on her back top, pressing down hard and fully in control of the situation.

Makoto chuckled nervously. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She felt cold metal press against the base of her neck in response.

"It's a gun." Ami whispered in her ear. "Tell me. How did you and Haruka know about the jewelry heist this morning?"

"You have got to stop doing that every time we meet!" Makoto stalled, trying to get a feel for just what the hell was going on now. "If you wanted to be on top tonight, you could just ask you know?"

"I'm not playing around." The barrel dug in harder. "How did you know about the jewelry heist this afternoon?"

"What the hell!? Ami, it's me. You can't be serious."

"I told you we had a problem. Now answer me. How did you know about the jewelry heist this afternoon?"

"This is ridiculous! I didn't know! Haruka called and told me to back her up on a car jacking. Didn't know it was you until you stuck your head out the window. For fuck's sake, You trust me! I'M YOUR PARTNER! Remember?"

Ami held her down for a few heartbeats longer, then loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry. I had to know."

That was probably the last thing Ami should have said. After everything they have been through together... this was unforgivable.

She broke Ami's hold with all of her considerable strength. She stood, pushing hard up off the desk and throwing Ami backwards into the window behind her. Makoto rushed forward, and now it was her turn to have Ami pinned. The floor to ceiling window panel shook and threatened to pop out with the force the two women pressed up against it's cool surface.

"Don't lie to me. You're not sorry. " Makoto hissed in Ami's face. "That's just the kind of person you are."

"Then I'm sorry for that."

They stood so close they were breathing the same air. Face to face, just daring each other to make the next move. Makoto could feel Ami's pulse pounding through the wrists she gripped tight in her hands.

Tension mounted with each passing second. Mounted then snapped.

They kissed. Hot, brutal and suffocating.

Makoto shot forward as Ami surged up. Their lips crashed together with bruising force. Their tongues battled in the heat of each others' mouths. Makoto tasted blood as she poured all of the frustration, the anxiety, the stress of the day the kiss. Ami took it all in and demanded more. Her hands, once released, reached under Makoto's shirt and practically tore it apart in her haste to get it off.

"I'm sorry." Ami panted out between the suckling bites she was placing on Makoto's now exposed skin. "I mean it. I'm sorry."

"Shut up." Makoto pulled Ami's hair back, forcing her to look up into her eyes. "You're a liar. I've had your back these past three years and you still don't trust me? Did you lie about knowing the Boss' name too?"

"No!" Ami gasped as Makoto slid a thigh between her legs and ground up harshly "Not a lie! It's Kazte. Artemis Katze!"

A name, so they finally had a name. This was huge. This was the very thing she had spent the last three years of her life working towards.

"Tell me about him."

Makoto asked even though she didn't really care right now. The higher priority was undoing Ami's belt and all the confusing straps of her gun holsters. The thing she cared about was the feeling of Ami's fingernails scrabbling at her back.

"German business mogul." Ami growled impatiently. She shoved Makoto away and took matters into her own hands. "Owns Omni Consumer Products and various import/export enterprises in Hong Kong." she said as she put aside a knife that was hidden god-knows-where. "Mostly in gems and luxury goods. More importantly, he owns the private box that Tenoh Haruka was seen entering at 1900 hours today."

"That's great, but none of this is admissible in court, thanks to your little act of terrorism, so we're still stuck at square one." Makoto laughed bitterly as she flopped down onto the bed. "What do we do next?" She leaned back, waiting as Ami took off her belt, her guns, and then all the rest of her clothing.

"Later." Ami stepped forward, leaving everything behind. "I don't want to talk about work right now. Please. I don't want to think anymore."

Makoto nodded. Ami climbed up on top and ended all conversation.

They fell back together, losing themselves to their passion. For a few precious hours, they were only Ami and Makoto, nothing more, nothing less.

Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **[Hotel, room 1314. The morning after...]**

It was the sun shining on her face that pulled Ami from the best sleep she'd had in recent memory. She squinted against the light, noting with some annoyance that she had forgotten to close the curtain the night before.

No matter. The bed was incredibly warm and soft. If she'd just close her eyes, maybe she could make this moment last just a little longer...

Dammit. Too late

Ami shuddered. The stress of who she was came rushing back with the force of a sledgehammer. She tensed. An jolt shot through her system in preparation for the inevitable shitstorm that she knew was coming.

"You ok?" A voice asked form above. "You seem more worked up than usual, and that's saying something."

Makoto's arm casually draped over her with that question. Ami was acutely aware of the physical contact. She took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop racing. It wasn't the first time she had spent the night with someone – that came part and parcel with her role as a free-wheeling gangster - but the novelty of waking up next to someone never wore off. Ami still felt this strange flutter every single time.

A flutter that redoubled and rebounded in on itself whenever she realized that the someone she woke up next to was Makoto.

Makoto was this mystery that made Ami nervous beyond words. Nothing about her made any sense. What kind of person volunteers for this life? How was it that Makoto was the strongest person she knew, yet the most gentle? How did she look out at the world with those compassionate green eyes despite everything she'd seen?

Those same eyes were trained on her now, waiting for a response to a question that Ami didn't want to answer.

Ami batted Makoto's arm away.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

Makoto smirked. "Yeah. It's interesting. You seem almost normal. Less of a paranoid jerk."

"So what if I am?" Ami muttered as she rolled out of bed and started looking for her clothes. "We're both still alive aren't we? Remember those smugglers off the coast of Lin Tin Island?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"We're lucky you didn't drown. I told you they would try to kill you."

"Those bastards were smuggling girls! It was worth the risk. Besides, I knew you had my back."

Makoto said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ami hated to disagree.

"Was it? Judge only gave them a year and a bit. 18 goddamn months for all that."

"I was talking about the girls. Last I heard, the courts granted them asylum. They're here now, building new lives for themselves."

"Oh. That's something." Ami reached for the belt Makoto held out to her. "Thank you."

Makoto snatched the belt back, holding it up over her head and out of reach.

"Not so fast. You're avoiding the question. What's got you so worked up? I'd thought you'd be happier now that we've finally have headway on our case. We just made a major breakthrough."

Ami opened her mouth, then shut it again. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking ahead." She went for her discarded sidearms on the ground instead. Where the hell was her knife anyways? "I need you to look into why you were ordered to ambush us the other day. If you can figure out who tipped Katze off, so much the better, but keep it quiet. Be careful."

"That's bullshit. How is this a priority? Why are you sidelining me?"

"Because I am your commanding officer!" Ami slipped her holsters over her shoulders. The familiar weight of her weapons gave an authoritarian edge to her voice that she desperately needed right now. "Just because we're sleeping together, doesn't mean we're equals. Are you questioning an order?"

"Hell yes! It's a stupid order!" Makoto yelled back. Ami reached out and caught the belt that came flying in her general direction. "We should be looking into Katze! Let's monitor him! Maybe we catch him doing something we can indite him for. Or we could go have a chat with some of his victims. I know who he's been leaning on for money. Maybe one of them will agree to testify or have some concrete evidence that ties him directly to the Hung Fa Boys. The jewelry case from yesterday? Waste of time. It's all hearsay at best, and at worst, you end up in jail for armed robbery, public endangerment, and that whole laundry list of crimes that you called 'Tuesday'." Makoto narrowed her eyes accusingly. "This is the first time in years you've pulled rank on me. You're pushing me out for a reason. What are you so afraid of?"

Goddammit. Makoto could see right through her. Every single time. Ami _was_ afraid. She was afraid that they were being played, and that everything she and Makoto have sacrificed was for nothing. Once again, Ami wished she could tell the truth, let Makoto see her for who she was, but she couldn't. Not with so much at stake. She had to protect Makoto and those impossible green eyes.

"I need you to stop asking questions and do as I say. Do you trust me?" Ami didn't wait for Makoto to answer before continuing. "Keep it quiet. Don't tell anyone anything. Not even Chief Chiba. There's something I need to investigate alone." She put on her belt then pulled her jacket over everything. "I'm going to be out of contact for a few days. 3, 4 days max. I'll clear things up when I get back. I promise."

"Tell me what you're planning at least. You owe me, especially after last night."

"I can't. I just can't! I wish I could...but...whatever happens next, you'll know what to do. I'll make sure of that. I trust you. I have to go now. Stay safe."

She looked at Makoto one more time. She couldn't help herself. Ami leaned over the bed and kissed her goodbye. Softly and sweetly on the lips. As far as Ami was concerned, that was the only truth that couldn't be corrupted right now.

Ami hoped she was wrong, but she knew she wasn't. For Mako's sake, she had to work alone from now on. Out of everyone involved, she was the only one who deserved to walk away clean. If her soul was still worth anything, then Ami would gladly sell it to the devil to let that happen.

She walked out the door before she lost her courage and decided to stay.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Ami! Are you writing smut? How embarrassed would she be if anyone else read this?_

 _Cheers,_  
 _-Drift._

* * *

Up Next

Ch 11: 暗花 - Marked for Death – wherein the die is cast


	11. 暗花 - Marked for Death

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 11: 暗花

 _Marked for Death – wherein the die is cast_

* * *

 **[Mamoru's Office, 2 days later]**

Well, well. Today was certainly not going the way that he expected. Luckily, one does not become the a high profile Chief Superintendent of the in the HKPD without being able to deal with the unexpected. Mamoru tightened his lips to stop himself from frowning. Now was not the time.

Today should have been an easy day. Breakfast and paperwork in the morning, followed by a pleasant little interview with some reporter from the Apple Daily News after lunch. She had emailed him two days ago looking to interview him for some fluff piece hot powerful bachelors in Hong Kong. Sure, why not. She sounded nice enough and Mamoru was happy to oblige. An appointment was made accordingly: 2pm, Thursday, in his office. He had even looked forward to it. He put on his nice tie and everything.

What he got instead was his deep cover mole waiting for him inside his office. Mamoru sighed. It was goign to be a long day..

"Ah, Sergeant Mizuno. Sorry I kept you waiting. You're looking well." That much was true. He didn't see her face to face very often for obvious reasons, but this was actually the first time in recent memory that Mizuno looked clean and well dressed. "Do I want to know how you got past security?"

Mizuno put down the trophy she was playing with back on the filing cabinet and jabbed an official looking press pass in the air. "Don't call me that." she hissed. "Also, tell your boy at the front desk that any idiot can fake one of these in 10 minutes. Check ID cards next time if if you actually give a shit about 'security'. Enough small talk. We've got a problem."

Of course there was a problem. Mizuno brought him nothing but problems. Why else would she be here? Mamoru sighed.

"So that was you? Too bad, I was kind of looking forward to that interview. Ah well. Since you're here, please, take a seat." He sat at his desk, gesturing for Mizuno to do the same. "What can I do for you? "

"I'm done. I want out. Give me back my identity."

"Really? I'm surprised, You of all people."

"It's been 6 years. I don't see how you're fucking shocked. You have any idea what it's like being out there alone?"

"You have Kino." Mamoru offered, trying to placate his number one asset. He reached out a hand. "And me. You have me. We've been together since the beginning. You know that. Come on. Look at me. I'm here for you."

Mizuno didn't listen, nor did she seem to notice his out reached hand, leaving him hanging there awkwardly. Her eyes flicked around the room before settling on a fixed point somewhere on the ceiling. Her thumb and forefinger twitched erratically. The way her knee was bouncing up and down shook the whole desk.

"I don't trust her. Can't trust her. She and Haruka attacked me the other day. Almost died. She could have fucking warned me you know, but she didn't. Can't trust anyone."

Mamoru started to feel nervous as well. Having Mizuno unravel on him again could seriously jeopardize everything.

"Ami, stay strong. Hang in there, just a little while longer. You can't quit now."

"Chief. I'm begging you. End this op. Let me come home. I'm about to lose it. I feel like I'm about to snap."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. We've just made a huge breakthrough in the case. Thanks to you and Kino, we know who the Boss of the Hung Fa Boys is! It's just a matter of time before we get enough to build a case. I get that you're stressed, but we're so close to nailing the big fish. Maybe I can refer you to the police psychiatrist in the meantime?"

"Yeah, that'll help! I can lie on a couch and tell some over-educated idealist about all my problems. Oh wait! I can't! Because I can't say shit without getting us both thrown in jail for the rest of our lives!"

Mamoru smiled reassuringly.

"So like I said, we're in this together. This will all be over soon. I promise. I can't do this without you. After we take down Katze, I'll let you retire. "

"You're going to LET me?" Mizuno jumped to her feet, eyes blazing as she leaned over the desk. "Who the fuck are you? Chiba Mamoru - Legendary for his tireless efforts against organized crime in Hong Kong. Youngest man to ever make Chief Inspector, then Superintendent, Senior Superintendent, and now Chief again. You got all that off my work. You think you could have made all those big busts on your own!? You owe me. Admit it."

Mizuno punctuated each word of her last sentence with an accusing jab. Mamoru bristled at the insinuation but bit his tongue. It would be counter productive to antagonize his agent any further, not when she was already so close to the edge.

"I do, and Hong Kong owes you, but don't forget. You owe me. Do you remember the last time you felt like this? Remember that night after the Bo Foy incident? You wanted to quit -to turn yourself in, but I stopped you. I covered for you. I made all that go away. Don't forget, I'm the only man in the world who knows the truth." Mamoru changed tactics midstream. Honey sweet to offset the sour vinegar. "Don't worry. You're still a good cop Mizuno. Think of the trash we've taken off the streets since that day. Tell me that it wasn't all worth it.

Mizuno's phone beeped, but she didn't seem to hear it. Her shoulders dropped and she slumped back, falling into her chair. "What more you need from me?"

"Just more convictions and more criminals off the streets of Hong Kong. Isn't that something worth fighting for? You have anything for me right now?"

"Yeah..." Mizuno sighed, defeated. "There's a meeting tonight. 01:00, in Aberdeen. Pier 49 on the promenade. The Yuet To Tong are meeting with a fence to move those diamonds we stole the other day. Some guy named Ah Ming. I've given you a report about him before. Come in, make the bust. Solve the case of that gangland highway shootout and recover a fuck ton of stolen goods all in one swoop. Sound good? You'll catch everyone red-handed. Get another fucking promotion and then that's it. Let me out. Throw me in jail, do whatever you have to do. I don't even care anymore. I can't keep going like this!"

"We'll see. If your information checks out, we'll talk about this again. I promise."

"Fuck you. Just end it ok?! "

With those choice words, Mizuno stood up and stormed out of the room.

Mamoru let out a sigh of relief. The sergeant was going to be a problem in the long run. He'd come to far, and done too much to let everything unravel at the seams now. Not when everything he'd ever wanted was within reach. An idea began to take shape. He knew something Mizuno didn't know. He knew how badly Artemis wanted those diamonds back, and he knew how far he was willing to go to get them.

Two can play at this extortion game...

With one manoeuvre, he could be free. Free from lies and blackmail and free from the man he now knew as Artemis Katze. He could stand in the sun and be the honourable upstanding police officer he'd always wanted to be. The pieces were all there. All it would cost would be the life of one officer that no one would ever miss. Mizuno wanted out; she had all but given him permission to do this. "Just end it" she said? This was perfect. No one would ever be able to trace it back to him in the end. All he had to do was set Artemis up to take the shot and that would be it.

Mamoru would then have evidence that Katze ordered the murder of a HKPD officer.

That would be all the leverage he needed to get himself out. They bury their respective secrets and go on their respective ways. Artemis was a businessman. He knew the price and value of silence. The old cat was going to get his whiskers burned.

Mamoru picked up the phone and put his plan into action.

* * *

 **[Tin Hau and Kwun Yam Shrine, Repulse Bay. Nightfall...]**

Tonight's the night.

Ami was mildly surprised to find that she was scared. Terrified.

Maybe that's why she was here at a shrine. It wasn't like she had time to spare. There were hundreds of things that she should be doing. Checking her logs, checking her recording devices, checking her weapons. Checking something. Anything. She should be working right now. There had to be something that she missed, and that something could mean the difference between success and failure tonight.

Instead, she was here, lighting a stick of incense and watching it burn to ashes.

Ami looked up at the giant statue of Kwun Yam. The Goddess of Mercy gazed back impassively as statues do.

There was nothing for her here.

Ami bowed, then stuck her incense into the censer. The lone red glow stood tall among the dead gray forest of past offerings. Ami idly wondered what other, more deserving people had come here to pray for. She wondered if the Goddess ever heard them.

"Hmm. Never thought I'd see you praying? Didn't know you were the religious sort." Ami jumped, startled by Minako's sudden comment. She hadn't heard her approach and mentally rebuked herself for her carelessness. Minako giggled as she pointed downwards. "You got a little something there."

Ami glanced down. A black spot marked the back of her hand. Must be ashes from the incense. Ami rubbed it absently, but only succeeded in spread it around. No matter. She had more important things to worry about. Minako had insisted on coming along to the exchange tonight 'just in case' because of course she did. Of course she would never ask Ami to do something she wasn't willing to do herself. Ami protested, but couldn't push too hard without being suspicious.

Tonight was going to be a setup, and it was all her fault.

Ami looked at her best friend and couldn't stand what she saw. She turned back to the statue.

"Kwun Yam, the Goddess of Mercy."she mused "She who saw all the suffering in the world and then vowed to help. Seems like a hopeless task doesn't it? Do you thinks she ever regrets it?"

"Who knows? I couldn't imagine. She's a goddess. She doesn't think like a normal person."

"I wonder what she thinks of the people that cause the suffering. Do you think she forgives?"

Minako walked into the shrine and lit a stick of incense for herself. Ami watched as she took a rare quiet moment to think before answering.

"No. I don't believe in forgiveness. You fuck someone over, you fuck them over. No amount of feeling bad about it afterwards will change that. All we can do is look ahead and move on." Minako placed her incense next to Ami's and bowed. "Heh. All this temple shit brings me back. Remember when Boss Luna swore us into the Tong? 36 oaths, and they all said the same thing. 'If I mess with the family, may I be killed horribly by swords or thunderbolts or whatever'. Nothing about forgiveness there. I hold to that."

Ami gave voice to her masochistic urge to know.

"So? Swords or thunderbolts. Which would you prefer?"

It seemed fair that Minako would get to choose, given the circumstances.

"Neither. Whip. I'm a hands on kinda gal." Minako smirked. "Yeesh. You're all dark and broody today. What's on your mind?"

Fuck. Minako was giving her a weird look. Of course Minako would notice something odd – her normally cocksure and fancy-free buddy just went on a bizarre tangent about religion. Ami cursed herself internally for her lack of control. Indulging in her her emotions when she should have been more careful. This is how people get killed.

Ami gave her head a quick shake and tried to remember who she was.

"Ahhhh, it's nothing. Just thinking about the future and shit."

Minako snorted. "Really? Mizuno "I-live-for-the-moment" Ami thinking about the future? That's unlikely. Praying for something in particular?"

"Sure. Good luck, good fortune, hot chicks and plenty of them. The usual."

"Hah! There's the Ami I know and love – except I know that you're lying through your teeth."

Ami froze, Minako's words shot liquid nitrogen cold through her veins. Her hand tensed, automatically ready to draw her gun. Of course Minako knew she was lying. What the hell was she thinking going on about mercy and forgiveness? Where did that come from? she might as well have stamped the word "traitor" on her face.

Unexpectedly, Minako started laughing. "Fine, keep your little secrets then." she gave Ami a knowing wink. "Y'know. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in love."

"Love!?" Ami spluttered, equal parts relief, shock and dread at the quick change of topic. "Where are do you even get these crazy ideas from?"

"Moping around, thinking about the future, praying for luck? You're in love. I've known you for almost 7 years now. We've been through everything together. This is the first time I've ever seen you with your head in the clouds. Trust me. What else could get a person all googly eyed and mopey like this? It's got to be love."

The ever perceptive Aino Minako, goddess of love. Someone should erect a statue in _her_ honour.

"Sorry. Give me a minute. I'll re-focus."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's not like this is the first time we've moved stolen goods around. Should be a piece of cake." Minako narrowed her eyes as she did whenever she got to talking business. "Unless you know something I don't? Think something's up?"

"I always think something's up. That's what you keep me around." Ami seized on the opportunity "I don't like the location the buyer chose for the exchange. It's a dead end road surrounded by higher ground. Too exposed, not enough exit routes. Maybe one of us should hang back and keep the engine running in case we need a quick getaway." she paused, pretending to weigh the options. "You're the better driver. You take the wheel, I'll handle the goods."

"Yeah. It is kind of weird place to do a sale, but it's quiet enough without being _too_ suspicious. If you're that worried, we can call this off. There are plenty of other fences in Hong Kong that would love the business."

"No, it's fine. Just stay sharp. Be ready to run."

"Alright. If you insist. We'll play it your way." Minako flung an arm around Ami's shoulder. "So! Enough about work. You're in love!"

"Are we back on that crack theory? Seriously?"

"Life's too short to ignore the important things Ami! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh, I don't know if you'd call her lucky." Ami's mouth quirked up unconsciously. "She was just in the right place at the right time. Or the wrong place. I haven't quite decided which."

"So you admit it! You ARE in love! That's amazing! Tell me everything!" Minako's enthusiasm came to a screeching halt. "Wait… lucky… oh holy crap, it's that casino hostess in Macau isn't it? Ami! No wonder you're embarrassed! You know she's pretty much paid to like you right?"

"Gah! Hell no!" Ami burst out laughing in spite of everything. She couldn't help it. Minako was ridiculous. "What do you take me for? Some sheltered high school punk? Please." They laughed together until the moment they didn't. "It's someone else. No one you'd know." Ami's voice dropped to a near whisper as reality caught up. "She doesn't know anything about me though. I don't think she'll approve. She's a good person."

That was true enough.

"I see. That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. How did you meet?"

"At a diner. That tea place on the south side of of Bailey with the hot pineapple buns. Anyways, it was lunch time, and it was crowded, so we split a table. She had this weird looking rice and egg omelet dish. She caught me looking at it so she gave me some. It was amazing. We got to talking, and yeah. She's pretty amazing too."

"Damn, you're a total sap. Good for you! You should go for it!"

"Nah, it'll never work." Ami shrugged as carelessly as she could. "We're triad, that's how it is."

"Sure we are, but there's got to be more to life than just...this. I for one, plan to have a long and fulfilling life of doing whatever the fuck I want. I've got a plan. I'm gonna make it big one day. Gonna start small, try to swing some some bitty acting gigs on a shitty TV show. Maybe something about triads? They can't say I don't fit the part right? I mean, aside from the part where I'm too gorgeous to be a real gangster. Irony!" Minako chortled and and pulled Ami into an impromptu hug. "Things will take off from there, just wait and see. We all have dreams Ami. That's what makes all this bullshit worth surviving." Minako turned serious, but she seemed to catch herself at the last minute. "Me? I'm gonna be an idol. And you? You're going to get your Omelet Girl. We can start tomorrow! We are going down to that restaurant and we are going start tracking down that girl. Got to be smart about this. Someone's got to know something. Like they say, it's brain power that adds oil to start the fire!"

"What the fuck? That makes no sense whatsoever. " Ami couldn't help laughing at her friend's enthusiasm. "Nah, don't worry about it. She's better off without me. She doesn't even know my name, and I don't know hers. Besides, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Ami waved at the other shrine in the temple. Tin Hau, Goddess of fishermen. "Maybe I should have been praying over there eh?"

Minako grinned.

"Cheer up! Who knows? Maybe the gods do answer prayers. Maybe one day, I'll make it big and you can go off and make a bunch of broody babies with that mystery woman of yours."

"Sure why not. And we all live happily ever after. That's what I love about you. You don't let reality stop you from doing your thing. Thanks for listening. I appreciate it." Her watch beeped. Ami's mood sobered abruptly. "Come on. The longer the night, the more dreams we dream. Let's focus. It's almost go time. We've got diamonds to sell."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _This isn't really a spoiler, but I think the temple scene is my favourite scene in this whole story. The Ami-Minako friendship gives me life._

 _Cheers,  
_ _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 12:_ 飛越危牆 - _Flying Off the Rails - wherein nothing goes according to plan_


	12. 飛越危牆 - Flying Off the Rails

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 12 : 飛越危牆

 _Flying Off the Rails - wherein nothing goes according to plan_

* * *

 **[Haruka's living room, 10 days later]**

A few days passed. A week. A week and a half. 10 days.

No contact. Not a word. It had been 10 days since she last saw Ami in that hotel room.

Makoto carried on, business as usual, as if there wasn't a giant gaping hole in her life where Ami used to be. Her partner was missing. There was nothing Makoto could do about it. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut against the increasingly obvious truth. Ami was in trouble. She was probably dead. Makoto fumed. Ami'd better be dead. If she wasn't, then Makoto would kill her personally...leaving on a mission to do god-knows-what all by herself. Fucking idiot. Makoto hoped that she was alright, wherever she was.

"Damn. Your poker face sucks. You going to call this or what? All in."

Makoto's head snapped up at the clattering sound of Haruka pushing her chips to the centre of the table. She took another look at her cards having forgotten what she was holding. 2 pairs. Aces and eights. That wasn't the worst hand in the world. She could work with that.

"I'll see that bet. You're all talk." Makoto tossed her chips into pile and revealed her hand. A schoolyard chorus of ooohs sounded from Motoki and Umino at the challenge.

"And you rush into things." Haruka slapped her cards onto the table revealing a full house. Nines over queens. "See? Sometimes, I'm not actually bluffing."

"Ugh! Makoto! You played the Dead Man's Hand?" Motoki raised his hands and backed off in a melodramatic display of fear. "That's bad luck you know."

"I wouldn't dismiss it so easily. It's still statistically better than 95% of the possible hands out there." Umino commented to no one in particular."Although she still loses to Haruka this time."

Makoto rolled her eyes, thankful for the boys' easy going banter. She was playing cards with the guys. Everything was normal. She was not a cop. Her partner was definitely not dead.

"Thank you Professor IQ! We all needed to know that. Besides, I've got two red aces. Dead Man's Hand is supposed to be all black. This doesn't count."

"Ah! The lady knows her obscure poker trivia."

"Surprised that the meathead knows her stuff? Yeah. I had a lot of time to read while I was in jail." Makoto shot Haruka a shit-eating grin. "We're lucky we're not right now eh?"

"Ugh, not you too. Goddammit, everyone's on my case about that whole highway clusterfuck." Haruka's cell phone rang at that moment. "Well damn, speaking of. I got to take this call. Be right back. "

Motoki whistled through his teeth. "Whoa! 'Ruka's wound up a bit tight. Did I miss something?"

"It's probably about that jewelry store job those two bungled last week."

Makoto whirled around on the gossipy little accountant.

"How did you know about that?"

Umino held his hands up defensively.

"Hey! Hey! It's cool! I know because I'm trying to clean up after you and Haruka. Boss has me keeping an ear out for any fences trying to move diamonds right now. You know how he hates loose ends. He wants his diamonds back badly. Oh, I'd love to be a fly on the wall when the thieves find out the diamonds are synthetic."

"You're kidding! Fake diamonds?"

"Not fake." Umino corrected. "Synthetic. Specifically, chemical vapour deposition diamonds. They're still diamonds. Completely identical to _"real"_ diamonds, except that they're are grown in a lab. Oh! That, and they're worth WAY less then what those Yuet To Tong assholes were expecting when they stole them. Funny huh?"

"Dammit! What the hell? I risked my life for fake diamonds?"

"No, you risked your life because the Boss said so." Haruka's re-entry into the conversation was sharp. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees. "That's how things work around here."

Motoki broke the awkward tension "Sorry. Didn't hear you come in. Everything ok Haruka?"

"You guys go. I need to talk to Makoto alone." Haruka shot the swirly eyed man-child a death glare. "Oh, and Umino: shut up."

Umino 'eeped' and scurried out of the penthouse as fast as he could.

"I guess that's game over then. See you guys next time!" Motoki chased after Umino. "Wait up! We're supposed to share a cab remember?"

Makoto turned to Haruka with a nervous chuckle as soon as the door slammed shut in the wake of Umino and Motoki's hasty retreat.

"Shit. Sorry. Everything ok? I didn't mean what I said earlier. Just caught off guard I guess."

Haruka frowned, but Makoto got the sense that her irritation was directed somewhere else.

"No, I get it. I'd be upset too if I were you. Between you and me, I didn't like walking into that situation blind either. Hell, all I got told was "Stop that van, steal what they have". I didn't even know it was the Yuet To Tong until I saw Michiru. If I had known, I might have done things differently. Sorry about that." Haruka sighed "Ah well. Boss is the boss. Can't argue with that. Money talks."

"Ain't that the truth. Money. That's how little guys like you and me get screwed eh?" Makoto put her hands behind her head as she propped her feet up on Motoki's now vacated chair. "So, you needed to talk to me?"

Haruka took a look at the poker chips still littering the foldout table.

"Ugh. You all owe me at least a few hundred bucks each. We'll cash up later. Come on, no time to sit." Haruka walked towards the door and gestured for Makoto to follow "Boss has a job for us."

"Both of us? Uh...are we in trouble?"

"No. If we were, I'd warn you. I promise. Umino, that gossipy bastard, was right though." The edge on Haruka's voice made Makoto nervous. "It _is_ that damn diamond job. It's like the gift that keeps on giving. We've got a mess on our hands. Hurry up, I'll fill you in on the way."

"I'm right behind you." They walked to the elevator and rode down to the carpark in silence. Makoto turned to Haruka the instant they got into her Ferrari. "So tell me what's happening." There was no mincing words. No way in hell was anyone going to leave her out of the loop ever again. Luckily, Haruka was far more forthcoming than Ami ever was.

"Apparently, we need to get some information from someone. Those diamonds that Umino mentioned? Yeah. The Yuet To Tong still have them, and the Boss wants them back. I don't have all the details, but I've been told that we've got one of the Tong locked up at the autobody shop over in To Kwa Wan. Boss wants us to interrogate her."

"Really!? Who?" Hope leapt into Makoto's voice and made her squeak like a prepubescent girl. Makoto cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean, shit! That's bad. Do the Yuet To Tong even know we have one of theirs?"

"I don't know. Maybe not. This is all news to me too. I've been freaking out ever since. I don't even know who we have. It sounds like someone important though. All I know is that Rei has been interrogating her all week and she hasn't cracked yet. Boss wants us to take over." Haruka gave a low whistle of appreciation. "That's impressive, but stupid. This is going to get ugly."

Holding out after a week of interrogation from a sociopathic assassin? Yeah, that sounded like Ami. Makoto felt a twinge of guilt for how happy she was right now. Sure, the situation was dire but this was the best news she'd received all week. At least now she knew where Ami was and she knew what to do next. It was business as usual. Makoto turned to Haruka and pressed for more information.

"So where do we fit in? I mean, If Rei can't get her to break then what does Boss expect us to do about it?"

"Well, knowing Rei, she's only got the one approach and it clearly isn't working. I think Boss wants us to try something different. Mix it up a little. You want try good cop/bad cop?"

Makoto answered without hesitation "I'll take bad cop. I beat her down, then you come in with the charm. That ought to do the trick."

It was a surprisingly easy decision to make given the circumstances. This was the best course of action. Ami's lessons from training echoed though her head. Always be in a position of power. Be in a position to to limit the harm and keep casualties to a minimum.

Damage control.

This is what Ami herself would have done.

In some ways, this was very much like their first mission together where she had been forced to beat Ami within an inch of her life. Strange how comforting that memory was right now. She and Ami had come a long way since then. Makoto grinned, feeling a surge of confidence that wasn't there 10 minutes ago. They had been through worse and survived. Between the two of them, they would figure a way out. She was sure of that.

Thanks to Haruka's ridiculously overpowered vintage Toyota roadster, they arrived at the body shop in no time. Rei was waiting for them outside on the street. Makoto had seen only Rei in the flesh once or twice over the years, and she got the chills every time. Still, she waved a friendly hello to the assassin. Rei however, was all business. She simply put out her cigarette, tossed over a set of keys, hopped on her motorcycle, then sped off without saying a word.

"Damn." Haruka stared as the assassin disappeared into the night. "Anyone else get the creeps around that one?"

Makoto nodded. Rei was unsettling. She was highly effective and absolutely the best at her chosen field. Too bad her chosen field was 'murder for hire'.

"Anyways, here we are." Haruka messed about with the keys. Eventually, she found the right one. The metal security gate rattled up with a clatter that was lost in the night.

Makoto looked around the facility. The small garage was dark and appeared empty. "Hm. No one here. I guess we're supposed to head to the back office."

"You go on ahead. I'm going to bring the car in. I'm not leaving my baby outside in this neighbourhood."

Haruka handed the keys to Makoto and sauntered off. Makoto thanked the gods for this unexpected opportunity. She hurried towards the back. The sooner she got to Ami, the more time they would have alone to plan out their next move.

Makoto was ready. She was ready for blood and violence. She was ready to get her hands dirty. She was ready to act the rough and vicious triad enforcer she'd hated being, but first, she had to see Ami and figure out what the hell was going on.

She found the back office and opened the door.

She was ready for anything, but she wasn't ready for not for this.

"Back for more asshole!? You have some nerve asking me questions after you killed my best friend." The blonde woman tied to the chair spat at the ground in front of Makoto's feet. She stopped struggling for a moment and squinted up at Makoto's face through puffy eyelids. "Wait. You're not Rei. Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

"WHAT! NO!"

"Hmm?" Ami's face was the picture of innocence. "Something wrong Mako?"

"AHHHH!" Makoto clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes wide and disbeliving. "You did NOT just kill my favourite character!"

The devilish little smirk on Ami's face melted into much more tender. "I'm your favourite character? Really?"

"Of course! I mean, the story Ami is kind a paranoid jerk, but there's good in there. Plus, she's a total badass. I can't help but love that. Also, her and Makoto. It's us! Come on! Who wouldn't be pulling for them to have a happy ending together?" Makoto stopped to think. "Wait. Ami was there at the wedding hall shootout in the end wasn't she? That means she can't be dead now! You're plotting something."

Ami shrugged noncommittally.

"Of course I'm plotting something. I'm the author. Maybe the ending's changed?"

Makoto groaned.

"You. Are. Evil. At least go back and tell me what happened at the diamond exchange!"

"Of course! Your wish is my command. Looks like we're in for a flashback chapter..."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _:D Did anyone miss real!Ami and real!Mako? I know I did._

 _I have to say, setting up a flashback chapter is alot easier when I can have the characters just say "yo, flashback coming up.". Actually alot of things are easier when I have a plot device that lets me smash the 4th wall at will...like letting y'all know that maybe the ending's changed...?_

 _haha, and yes brycelozier, this story really was fully spoiler-ed since ch 1...or was it? Only Ami knows...or is she?_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Cheers,  
-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

Ch 13 - 友情歲月 - A Story of Friendship – wherein a story is told, beginning, middle, and end.


	13. 友情歲月 - A Story of Friendship

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 13 : 友情歲月

A Story of Friendship – wherein a story is told, beginning, middle, and end.

* * *

 **[Flashback: The night of the diamond deal...]**

It was a long drive to the docks and Minako was bored. Sure, she was driving towards a clandestine meeting at night on the waterfront to make a multi million dollar deal – that was going to be pretty exciting – but she wasn't there _now_.

Right now, she was stuck in godawful traffic, creeping along at 10km/hr through Aberdeen. Minako looked out the window for lack of anything better to do. She could see the harbour from here. The view was lovely, if one liked boats, boats, and more boats. The waters were chock full of boats. There were sleek, luxurious yachts, a big, glitzy neon-lit tourist trap floating restaurant, and scattered among those behemoths, there were scores of humble little fishing sampans and houseboats.

Minako snorted. The harbour was Hong Kong in a nutshell – shiny, clean and beautiful at first glance, but with grit and character a-plenty if one took a closer look. It was a city where the rich and the poor, ancient traditions and modern trends exists side by side, and nobody blinked an eye at anything. Hong Kong was a weird weird place.

Minako turned to her passenger to share her no-doubt brilliant observations. One look at Ami, and she thought better of it. Ami was in one of her moods. She hadn't said a word the entire ride, keeping her head down and eyes closed all the while. If Minako didn't know better, she would have thought that Ami was sleeping. She did know better though: Ami wasn't asleep. She was just faking it to avoid conversation. Minako debated talking to Ami anyways, but once again, thought better of it. Ami had one hand inside her jacket, and Minako knew what she was playing with under there. Either JanKam or MangYing. Minako could never remember which gun was which, and she had no idea how Ami could even tell them apart at all. Stupid Ami and her stupid quirks.

And stupid Ami for ignoring her!

How Ami being so chill right now? Minako was shitting bricks inside. She was scared. She hated to admit this, even to herself, but it was true. Being in the triads was a high risk high reward venture. Everyday, Minako had never been able to shake the feeling that one day, her luck would run out. She whistled, she sang, she fiddled with the radio. Anything to distract her from the uncertainty ahead.

Nothing, but nothing keeps Aino Minako down for long.

It wasn't the first time that she found herself in a high risk, high reward possibly-life-or-death situation. That was pretty much what the triad lifestyle was all about. Get rich or die trying. In 15 minutes, she was either going to be fighting for her life, or be 2.3 million dollars richer. Either way, it was one hell of a rush. Minako knew she should be used to this by now, but her adrenaline still got up every time.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Really. Minako liked being alive, and the best way to keep stay alive was to enjoy the FUCK out of living. That little bit of extra motivation had gotten her out of plenty of jams.

Ooo! Speaking of jams. "YO!" Minako had to yell in order to be heard over the radio she was turning up. "I love this song!"

Ami grunted in response and nothing more. Minako rolled her eyes. Anyone else, she would have needled a bit more just for shits and giggles. Ami however, was Ami. There was a reason that they worked so well together. Minako did her thing, and she let Ami do hers. Minako prided herself on being a good leader even if she wasn't exactly proud of being a triad leader. A good leader knew what to expect from their people and how to bring out the best in them. With Ami, the trick was to remember that nothing was what it appeared to be. Whether she was goofing around, or sitting in silence like she was doing now, Minako knew that Ami was always thinking. It was weird how few people gave Ami any credit for her brains. With her reputation for violence, most of everyone thought of her as nothing but Minako's attack dog. Ami herself encouraged this, but Minako hated it. Her best friend was more than a dog on a leash.

She was smart, she was fierce, she was loyal and...well, ok, that did sound like a dog, but that wasn't the point. She loved Ami. She was family. Ami had her back, Minako had hers. That's the way it was ever since the beginning.

...Well ok, maybe not quite the beginning. She used to hate Ami's guts back in the day. They had first met in prison around 7 years ago now. Minako smiled to herself nostalgically. They were both so young back then. It had been around 3 months into her first stint in the the big house when Ami came into her life. The the warden had told her she would be getting a new cellmate – someone doing time for assault. Minako remembered being terrified at the news. Her overactive imagination had conjured up the biggest, meanest she-devilbeast to ever walk the earth.

What she had gotten instead, was Ami.

Ami was tiny. 5'2 on a good day and scrawny as hell to boot. That had been a huge relief. Relief had then turned into curiosity, which then quickly became dislike.

Ami had been pleasant enough, but something about her had seemed...off. Her laughs had been a little too loud, her jokes, a little too inappropriate. Her smiles had never quite seemed to reach her eyes. Ami was simultaneously too wild and too controlled. It was a strange combination. Minako had always prided herself on her ability to read people and with Ami, she had seen nothing but a ton of red flags. Nothing about Ami had seemed real. In her experience, people like that were best avoided, and so, she had avoided Ami as best she could– a difficult task given that they shared a 80 square foot cinderblock box with only one bathroom. That had made for awkward few weeks to say the least.

Then, along came Christmas day.

On that day, Usagi had came to visit and because Usagi was a giant sweetheart, she had come bearing gifts. Usagi had even thought to bring a gift for the cellmate Minako had been bitching to her about for the past month. Minako couldn't quite remember what the gift was now, it had been so long ago. She only remembered that it was something small. A pen maybe? Either way, it was probably just a random thing picked off the prison's "approved gifts" list and purchased at the commissary. Minako would bet dollars to doughnuts that Ami still had whatever-it-was stashed away in a drawer somewhere.

The look on Ami's face when she got her gift was indescribable - something between happiness and disbelief. Minako hadn't known what to make of it. It had been a blink-and-you-miss-it kind of moment and so, Minako had ignored it. She'd really not wanted to get involved with her wierdo cellmate.

Not until all hell broke loose.

Visitation period had come to an end, and Usagi was being escorted out of the room by a guard when she'd suddenly yelped. By the time Minako and turned around to see what was going on, Ami had vaulted over the plexiglass partition and smashed the guard's face into the wall.

It had been chaos. Ami had disappeared under a dogpile of prison guards, and Usagi whisked away before Minako had known what was what. She wouldn't know the details until the next Usagi came to visit. Usagi had told her, in a hushed whsiper, that the guard who was escorting her out had been very aggressively 'asking her out' the entire time. The yelp had been from when the guard had reached around and pinched her butt uninvited.

That must have been what Ami had smashed his face in for. After that point, there was no more ignoring Ami. Minako owed her cellmate a debt of honor for protecting her family. Saving Usagi had earned Ami a solid beating from the other guards, two weeks in solitary, plus another 6 months added to her sentence. Minako had felt terrible. Their release dates were within spitting distance of each other's when Ami had originally been scheduled for freedom early in the new year. It wasn't fair. When Ami was let out of the hole, Minako had made sure to be there for her. She'd finally gotten a sense of who Ami was. Ami wasn't a hardcore criminal or a crazy psychopath - she was just desperately lonely and hid it under a tough outer shell.

And so began a beautiful friendship.

The rest was history. When Minako had finished serving her sentence, she went straight back to work for Boss Luna. She had no choice, given the amount of debt her family was in. This time however, she didn't go alone. Ami had come with her just as she promised she would.

Thank the gods for that.

Minako had discovered too late that it was a bad time to be working for Luna. Boss Luna had so many sworn enemies that nine lives wouldn't have been enough to satisfy them all. They had unknowingly walked into the midst of a massive internal power struggle.

Without Ami, Minako was sure she would have been killed a dozen times over by Luna's many enemies. With Ami, she was able to put an end to the gang war on Luna's behalf.

It was a long war, but it was necessary. Under Luna's leadership, the Yuet To Tong went back to the old ways. Honour and duty, family before profit as it should be. Minako had emerged from the war at Luna's right hand – a lieutenant second only to Luna herself.

That was a good thing. Things were better this way. It was worth the price.

Minako pushed away the memory of finding her best friend kneeling catatonic in a pool of blood. She didn't need to think about the bodies, or the way she had to drag Ami away from the gruesome scene before the cops showed up.

No. It was time to focus on the present. Just another day in the life of.

The traffic finally let up. Minako breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally driving up to the pier - and not a moment too soon. Minako pulled the car into a secluded spot and turned off the radio.

"Hey, Ami, wake up. We're here."

"I wasn't asleep." The terse reply was typical Ami.

"I know." Minako picked up the bag of diamonds from the cupholder and tossed them up and down. "Just teasing ya. It'd be ok if you were though. I could totally handle this job in exchange for your share of the loot."

"Not a chance." Ami snagged the pouch out of mid air. "You armed?"

"Nah. This is just a simple buy-n-sell. Sends the wrong message if I show up packing heat."

Ami narrowed her eyes then pulled a gun out from one of her holsters. She spun it around and held it out grip first.

"Take JanKam. She's fully loaded. 15 plus one in the chamber."

"Really? You're letting me handle one of your girls? I'm flattered"

"Don't be an idiot." Ami pressed the gun into Minako's hands. "Keep your eyes open. Be ready for anything."

"If you insist." Minako squinted out into the darkness. The pier was deserted but for a couple of seagulls. "Weird. Ming's not here yet? He's normally early. Ah well...make sure he shows you the cash before you hand over the goods ok? You sure you don't want me to come with? I can probably sweet talk him into a better deal."

"No! Just...stay here. I want to check things out first." Ami opened the car door and paused. "Goodbye Minako."

Ami got out of the car and walked off into the darkness.

Minako watched her go with the worst feeling in the world. Her hands tightened around Ami's gun. That offered a little comfort against the big red danger alert screaming inside her gut.

She looked around. Everything seemed legit. It was oddly still and peaceful.

The wind picked up, Minako looked behind her, startled by the sound of leaves rustling.

Oh shit! What was that?

A pinprick of red caught her eye in the darkness. She spun about. The same red dot appeared on Ami's back. Right between the shoulder blades.

Minako leapt out of the car.

"AMI! DOWN!"

Ami turned. She started to say something, but Minako never heard it. All she heard was the sharp crack of a high powered rifle.

Time slowed. Minako saw every sickening detail as it happened in slow motion.

Ami lurched. Her head snapped back at the force of the impact. One hand reached into her jacket as she staggered forward in an dogged attempt to stay on her feet.

Set up. This was a set up.

Minako started running to her friend. They were in trouble. She could see Ami's face clearly now. Her mouth was moving. Ami was trying to tell her something. She must have figured everything out already. She always did.

 _Bang._

Another shot pierced the night.

Ami fell backwards.

A splash, and then silence.

That was it. Silence.

Ami was gone. Over the edge of the pier and into the water below.

No. This wasn't possible.

That did not just happen. Any second now, Ami was going to leap out of the darkness guns blazing. They were going to fight their way out of this together and then make the bastards pay. Nobody fucks with Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami.

Come on Ami, hurry up. Can't do this without you...

Minako fell to her knees in stunned disbelief. She barely even felt the sharp blow to the back of the head that knocked her out.

It wasn't until afterwards, when she came to, tied up and alone in the trunk of a car, that Minako realized what Ami's last words had been.

 _Run._

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Welcome, dear readers, to the halfway point in the story!_

 _I think I say this every time I write a Minako scene, but daaaaaaaaamn, she is fun to write. She totally steals the spotlight everytime because she is just the perfect character blend of heart and off-the-wall dialogue._

 _Also: apologies for being a bit late with this chapter (especially after the cliffhanger that was the previous chapter). I do solemnly swear to never write a flashback within a flashback ever again. The past perfect tense and I have been fighting all week, and I'm pretty sure I just got my arse kicked. I had so hoped to do better editing...but c'est la vie._

 _Anyhow, as stated, this is the halfway mark in the story. We've got another 13-ish chapters to go, and I hope we've all been enjoying the ride so far. As you can expect, the next few chapters will be a bit more Mako, a bit more Minako, and a bit more Haruka. "Real time" will resume soon in Ch: 14 - Above the Law._

 _Oh! And trivia notes, for anyone not familiar with Cantonese (FYI: there are many bilingual bonus easter eggs in this story), the names of Ami's guns, Jan Kam and Mang Ying translate as "Sincerity/True Feelings" and "Firefly". We can all take a wild guess as to where I got those names from..._

 _But really, those are pretty badass names for guns, if I must say so myself._

 _Oh wait, I just said it. Damn, this author's note is getting really meta..._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _執法先鋒 - Above the Law - wherein desperate times call for desperate measures._


	14. 執法先鋒 - Above the Law

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 14 : 執法先鋒

Above the Law - wherein desperate times call for desperate measures.

* * *

 **[Present Day. Red Flower Auto Detailing]**

"Who the fuck are you?" Makoto froze. The blonde woman kept right on going. "Sending in the B squad already? Pathetic. Rei gave up? I knew she was a pussy."

Makoto couldn't breathe. "Aino...Minako?" She choked out the question with the obvious answer, hoping against hope that this wasn't happening.

"Damn straight I'm Aino Minako! Who the hell else would I be?" Minako's every word hammered another nail in the coffin. There was no doubt as to who she was. Makoto kept staring, trying to get the world to flip right side up again.

"What are you standing there for?" Minako kept yelling through Makoto's silence. "Either get on with it, or let me go. I a'int telling you shit either way. Do your worst."

Get on with what? Makoto knew she was here for a reason. She was expected to ask questions? Something about diamonds? Why was that important?

There was only one question on her mind. It slipped from her mouth before she could consider her position.

"What happened to Ami?"

Minako's voice grew soft with true hate, replacing the blusterous venom she had been spitting up until now.

"Bitch. That's low, even for you. You don't get to say her name after you Hung Fa assholes killed her."

Makoto snapped.

"NO! LIAR!" She backhanded Minako across the face "Ami's not dead! She has the diamonds doesn't she?"

It was grasping at straws, but that was all she had. Makoto didn't know what else to do.

"You're pathetic. Come on. Hit me like you mean it."

Makoto did so. Harder. More desperately.

Minako stuck out her tongue in gesture of childish defiance. If her hands had been free, Makoto knew there would have been middle fingers up.

Not that it mattered. Minako was telling the truth and Makoto knew it. That cut deeper than anything she could have said or done. Ami was dead. Makoto was on her own. Alone without any fucking clue what was going on.

Makoto screamed in rage. Fucking Ami, had to go off and die. What right did she have? Their mission wasn't over yet. What kind of fucking cop abandons their partner like this? She shook, indulging in anger rather than despair. There would be time for both later, but right now, she had a job to do. Makoto screamed again, both for herself and for Ami. Her fist connected a third time with soft flesh. Minako flew back at the impact, chair and all.

"Oi! What the hell? That's enough!" Haruka rushed into the room. She picked Minako up from the ground and dusted her off. "You alright?"

"Haruka! How nice of you to join us." Blood and sarcasm dripped off Minako's every word. "Not too late to join the party now is it?"

"I see you've met Makoto."

Minako shrugged. "Your girl's not bad. Lacks the pure artistry and finesse of Rei, but she sure makes up for it in enthusiasm. Strong too!" She spat out a broken tooth. "Could I get a takeout box for that please?"

Makoto started forward, her chest heaving after her previous outburst. Haruka waved her back.

"You know I'm trying to help you here Minako. You know we need those diamonds back. Just tell us where they are and everyone gets to go home."

"Bullshit." Minako glared at Haruka and seemed to forget that Makoto was in the room altogether. "You and I both know how this works. If I tell you where the diamonds are, then you have no more reason to keep me alive."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? We're not going to kill you. We just want our diamonds back. I have no interest getting into a gang war with the Yuet To Tong."

"Maybe you don't, but it's already begun hasn't it? Luna won't take this lying down. She can't."

"It's not too late. No one knows the Hung Fa Boys are involved yet. We've still got options."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "You're fucking kidding me. You want to negotiate? Now?"

Haruka gave a winning smile. "Give me the diamonds, and I'll make sure that Rei is properly chastised for going rogue and killing Mizuno. Come on...think about it. My boss gets his diamonds, you get your payback, and we all avoid a gang war. Everyone's happy. Win-win-win."

Minako looked as crushed as Makoto felt.

"Ami's death was an accident?" For the first time since they met, Makoto thought that Minako sounded shaky and uncertain.

"An unfortunate error." Haruka said smoothly "Rei was just supposed to recover the diamonds. She got trigger happy. That's why she tuned you up so badly – because she was trying to cover her mistake. I promise you, it won't happen again. I'll see to it myself."

Minako slid down in her chair, defeated.

"Ok fine. I'll tell you. We hid them in plain sight." she whispered urgently "They're in Causeway Bay, at the triangle where Jardine and Hennessy rd intersect. When you get there, count 6 paces off the curb, take off your pants, pull your head out of your ass, shove your hand in, and FUCKING SPIN! Go fuck yourself Haruka. Did you really think I would tell you anything after you bastards killed Ami!? You're even willing to throw Rei under the bus? What the fuck is wrong with you? How low can you get? Sure, Rei is a fucking monster, and your girl here is dumb as an ox, but you...you Tenoh Haruka? You disgust me. You. Have. No. Honour. What the fuck did Michiru ever see in you?"

Haruka stood up, her movements tight and controlled. Her teal eyes were colder than Makoto had ever seen them.

"You know nothing about me." Haruka gestured Makoto to wards the door. "Come on Makoto. Let's give her some time to think about how much of a mistake she just made. Maybe a few hours of picturing all her people getting killed will change her mind."

* * *

 **[Chiba's Office. Later that day...]**

Superintendent Chiba Mamoru all but threw his cellphone across the room.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Chiba, I need another favour."

Artemis, that cocky bastard. He had no idea how close he had been to getting dragged out of his dirty little comfort zone. He went on and on, asking for a blind eye here, a heads up there. So on and so forth. The usual crap.

Mamoru smiled and nodded and ate the shit that was served to him. He agreed to his no-longer-anonymous blackmailer's demands and said all the right words. He had been forced to play along. All because fucking Mizuno didn't have the grace to die properly.

She was dead. No doubt about it. Makoto had confirmed it in the other long and frustrating phone conversation he had had this evening. That was great. That was EXACTLY what Mamoru had hoped would happen he told Artemis about the Yuet To Tong's diamond sale.

There was however, one small, unforeseen complication : There was no body.

Makoto was looking into it now but it didn't sound good. According to her source, Ami had taken two bullets from Artemis's pet sniper then fell into Aberdeen Harbour, never to be seen again.

Fucking great.

Now he had evidence of Artemis ordering the murder of an HKPD officer, but he couldn't prove that an HKPD officer was murdered at all.

No body, no murder. No murder, no leverage. No leverage, no calling Artemis back and shoving the words "I know who you are, and I know what you did." down his vile little throat.

Mamoru's grand plan died on the vine.

Now, he was back where he started, playing buttmonkey to the smarmy businessman who had the blind luck to stumble across the truth behind the Boy Foy incident and it's subsequent coverup.

He was Sisyphus with a stone. He was the Orpheus who turned too soon. Just when the end was in sight, Mizuno had to go and fuck things up. Again.

Mamoru couldn't stand it any longer. This time, he didn't hold back. He threw his cellphone across the room in a useless but oh-so-satisfying outburst. It hit the wall and split apart, the battery popped out and bounced behind his filing cabinet just to make his day a little more difficult than it already was.

Mamoru took a deep breath then got on his hands and knees. He was fishing about behind the cabinet when he noticed something weird. There was a little black box, plugged into the phone jack. On closer inspection, he noticed that it wasn't covered in a thick layer of dust the way everything else was.

Oh shit. He'd seen these before. It was a wiretap device. Mizuno had requested tonnes of these over the years. They had scored dozens of convictions on recorded evidence alone.

Why the hell was there one in his office? How did it get here?

Mamoru's blood ran cold. The list of people with reasons to spy on him were shockingly long. He had so many secrets and enemies.

Secrets and enemies...of course. Who else could it be? It had to be Katze. Did Katze send a mole into his office? One of the new officers? The cleaning staff?

He looked down at the pieces of cellphone in his hand.

Who was out there listening? What else might be compromised?

How was he going to fix all this?

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Whoo. Quick update this time. This chapter was way easier to edit than the previous one. It's a bit short too, so there you have it._

 _I've said this before, and I'll probably say it again, but DAAAAAAMN, Minako gets all the best lines. She just lit into Haruka there. She basically just told Haruka to go fuck herself in the middle of one of the most popular shopping districts in HK (it's kinda got a Times Square vibe to it for reference)._

 _Actually, alot of these scenery, I am writing from memory. This story's really grown on me since it's beginnings as a joke response to my dear Balambfish's joke prompt of "Mako and Ami get into an epic John Woo style gunfight - with doves and shit." (If you are reading this - Hey Bal! Hope life is treating you well!). It has since become a bit of a nostalgic love letter to the city I grew up in. Over the next few days, I'm hoping to set up some google street view imagery links over on the A03 version of this fic for anyone interested in checking out the IRL "filming locations"._

 _Oh yeah. And the plot thickens. Did Ami just kill off her own self insert character? Dun dun dun..._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift.  
_

* * *

 _Up next:_

 _Ch 15 : 人海孤鴻 - Alone - wherein Makoto deals with the mess that Ami left to her._


	15. 人海孤鴻 - Alone

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 15 : 人海孤鴻

Alone - wherein Makoto deals with the mess that Ami left to her.

* * *

 **[Ami's Apartment. Same day...]**

Makoto hammered on the bump key as quietly as possible. Luckily, it was a fairly loud neighbourhood. No one was going to notice the extra banging noises in the hallway, much less comment on it.

The key turned over on the third strike. Makoto felt a small twinge of guilt breaking and entering Ami's apartment - like she was invading her partner's privacy somehow.

Then she remembered: Ami was dead. Serves her right for _dying_ without any goddamn explanations. She pulled the door open with unnecessary force.

There wasn't much to see. The apartment had seen better days, likely decades ago. Plaster cracked off the ceiling exposing raw concrete and rusted rebar beneath. The living room smelled like a mix of old grease and petrol from the shops downstairs. The broken tiles in the bathroom seemed to be mostly held together by mildew. There was a general air of neglect about the place that broke Makoto's heart.

Makoto sighed and turned on the nearest light switch. It almost wasn't necessary with the way that the neon signs outside were glaring into the apartment. Still, those lights cast harsh shadows and she wanted a good look at everything. The fluorescent lights flicked on with a hum.

Makoto set her watch. She had about 4 hours to look around here before she had to meet Haruka back at the auto detailing shop.

Where to begin?

Makoto did a quick walk through of the apartment. Nothing jumped out at her. Nobody had been here for days. Which, she realized with a sharp pang, fit the timeline perfectly. It was hard to believe that Ami was really dead.

Makoto bit her lip. There had to be something here. Some indication of what Ami was doing, some evidence of what she was thinking. Nothing exists in a vacuum. Ami couldn't just vanish without leaving some kind of a mark.

For lack of any other ideas, she sat down on the futon in the corner of the room. She looked under the pillow, trying to get into Ami's headspace. Sure enough, there was a small butterfly knife there. That didn't tell her anything new, but it was something. Proof that she was on the right track. Makoto twirled the knife, letting her mind wander as the blade open and shut, open and shut..

She remembered the night that Ami had drawn this exact knife on her. That was the night they first became partners. That was the night Ami said that she trusted her. Since then, they had worked together building case after case – to great success. The number of criminals they had taken off the streets was nothing short of remarkable. There was no reason at all for Ami to change the way they worked...so why would she go off on her own now? Why wouldn't she tell her own goddamn partner what was going on?

She thought about the last time she had seen Ami. That night in the hotel room. The ghost of their parting kiss lingered on her lips. If she had known that would be the last, would she have done things differently?

Makoto closed her eyes, focusing on her job rather than dwelling on how frustrated she was with Ami for leaving her in this mess.

Dammit. It wasn't fair. She pocketed the knife and moved on.

Makoto got up off the bed and continued to sweep the room. Closets, drawers, cupboards. Everything seemed normal. Too normal. There were no guns, or explosives, or any of the other crazy shit she knew Ami kept in her home. Makoto frowned. She had been hoping to find that laptop Ami used for her reports. She had been sure if would be here and that it would hold some clue to what was going on.

But no. Makoto had searched everywhere. The laptop was not in the apartment. That could only mean one thing. Ami had cleaned the place out before she left. She must have expected that she might not come back.

That fucking idiot. Makoto could kill her if she weren't already dead.

There was nothing here. There was nothing to do but go home and find a way to sort through the other shitstorm that was brewing. Makoto felt totally lost and adrift. She was on her own.

"Excuse me! Miss! Did I just see you come out of unit 2-b?"

A woman's voice called out into the hallway. Shit. One of Ami's neighbours must have seen her come out of the apartment. Makoto turned about, looking for the unseen speaker.

"Uh...hello?" she called out to the voice. Makoto had no excuse as to what the fuck she was doing here. "Can I help you?"

"One moment, one moment. Let me get this door first." the door to unit 2-E across the hall slammed shut. Makoto heard the rattle of the security chain before it opened again. A frail old lady waddled out into the hall. 4'10, white hair, thin build. She waved for Makoto to come closer rather than making the trip all the way out of her unit.

"Yup, tall. About ye high with brown hair. It must be you." The old lady looked Makoto up and down owlishly "The nice blue haired girl that lives there, she asked me to keep an eye on the place while she was out of town. Said she was expecting a friend to come by looking for a book?"

"Yeah. It'd be me."

"Sorry for asking, but what colour is the book you're looking for? Your friend left me a whole stack of books and my eyes aren't so good anymore so I can't read the titles."

Their old code. Literally. Makoto felt a little trill of excitement. "I'm looking for the green one." She said without hesitation.

The woman nodded. "Ah! Yes. Wait right here. Let me get it for you."

"Thank you."

The woman puttered away muttering something about walkers and usefulness. She returned after a few minutes with a book in hand.

"Here we go! Good thing you came by or else I would have had to call you. Ai yah. I hate phones, but your friend helps me around the house so often that I just couldn't say no when she needs a favour. It would be bad manners." Makoto reached for the book, but the woman had transitioned into gossip mode and wasn't about to stop talking. "So, speaking of...is your friend seeing anyone? My grandson would be perfect for her! He's a lawyer. You be sure to tell her that next time you see her ok?"

"Ah...sure. I'll be sure to pass it on but between you and me, I don't think she'll be interested. Could I have the book please?"

"Oh! Right! The book!" The woman squinted down at the book and babbled on blithely " What is this about?"

"It's uh..." Makoto snuck a quick peek at the title. "It's a cookbook."

"A cookbook! Excellent, excellent. Your friend is too skinny. She needs to eat more. Do you cook young lady?"

"Yes I do." Makoto replied bursely, trying to end the conversation without being suspiciously rude.

"Lovely! Good for you! Very important. Kids these days. Everyone's too busy, no time to cook. Always take-out, take-out, take-out. Not good for you. Everyone needs to sit down and have a nice meal everyday. With soup. Soups are important. Bitter melon with minced dace in the summer to cool you down. Black chicken with wolfberry and ginger in the winter to warm you up. That's how you get to be as old as me one day. Remember that ok?"

Makoto was at her absolute upper limit for chit-chat. "I'm very sorry, I really have to get going now." She held her hand out meaningfully. Thankfully, the lady got the message and finally handed the book over. Makoto clutched at it with clammy hands. There had to be a reason why Ami left it for her to find. "Thank you for the book."

"You're welcome. No need for thanks. Although, before you go, could you help me out with one small thing?" Makoto agreed without thinking and regretted it as soon as she thought. She was anxious to begin investigating the book but It didn't feel right to turn an old lady down. "The birds on the roof. No one has fed them all week. Normally Ami does it, but since she's away... would you mind? I would do it myself, but I can't walk up all those stairs. Wait right here. I'll get the birdseed for you."

Makoto did so. Several long minutes later, she found herself walking up 7 flights of stairs carrying the book in one hand and a sack of birdseed in the other.

The rooftop was a mess of chicken wire antennas and the remains of a long abandoned shanty house. A flock of white pigeons swarmed her the instant she set foot out into the open air.

"Sorry guys, I'm not who you were expecting." Makoto whispered as she scattered handfuls of seed. "She's not coming back, but I'll do my best. Here you go." The birds didn't seem to care very much. They flapped about, cooing and bobbing as they feasted. They were happy in their ignorance.

This was a nice place to sit and think. It was surprisingly peaceful. The streets below were chock-a-block with people and enterprise, but up here, it was just her and the pigeons. Makoto wondered if Ami found it peaceful as well. She felt strange connection feeding the birds knowing that this was something Ami used to do.

Makoto dumped out the rest of the seed bag and sat down to go through Ami's book. She read the title again: _'Japanese Comfort Foods – 101 recipes for the soul'_

Well, that told her nothing. Except perhaps that Ami had grabbed the first book she saw at the store.

Once again, Makoto found herself angry with her partner. If Ami had trusted her enough to tell her the truth in the first place, maybe she wouldn't fucking be dead right now...

Makoto thumbed through the book. A business card fluttered out from between the pages. Ultra Isotherm Electronics, 151 Apliu St – opening hours: 9am - 9pm. Makoto was surprised to see her own initials and phone number on the receipt stapled to the card. Apparently, she was being billed 950$ for a laptop screen replacement. A quick look at her watch told her that it was just after hours now. She would have to go by the shop first thing in the morning.

Finally. A solid lead. It had to be Ami's missing laptop. There must be something there that Ami wanted her to find. Makoto continued to flip through the pages, desperate for more. There was nothing. Just recipes and recipes. Okonomiyaki, yudofu, udon. Nothing until page 126 – Omurice. Japanese egg and rice omelette.

There was a note in the margins. Ami's handwriting. It was short. Only two sentences. Every word cut like a knife in the heart.

" _If you are reading this, I'm sorry. I love you."_

Makoto slammed the book shut. The birds all flew away at the sound. The tears she had been holding back broke though hot as she read the words Ami had never been able to say.

Dammit Ami... Why did you have to go and leave things like this?

* * *

"Makoto...are you alright?"

Makoto sniffed. She wiped her eyes quickly hoping that Ami wouldn't notice the tears. "Yeah. I'm ok. It's nothing."

Ami, of course, did notice. "Its not nothing, you're crying." She took Makoto's hand softly and kissed it, tasting the salt on the back of her hand. "We can stop if you'd like."

"Really. No. I'm fine. I always cry at movies, remember?"

Ami tilted her head. That was true enough. If she weren't so worried about Makoto right now, she might have smiled at how precious Makoto really was. Guilt ate away at her inside. She'd been so carried away in the story that she didn't really stop to consider her audience. Having her character run off and abandon Makoto's character to die sight unseen...she might as well have launched a guided missile straight at Makoto's heart.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think the story would take that turn. I got carried away. I should have been more considerate."

"No no! Ami. don't apologize. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm just not good at this kinda thing." Makoto screwed up her face the way she did whenever she was trying not to say something. Like always, it didn't work. "And you know I wouldn't be mad at you like that ok! I mean, fine, I would be pissed if you ran off and died without telling anyone or saying goodbye, but I don't think it would really be directed at you."

Ami bit her lip. "You should be. If I ever left you the way "Sergeant Mizuno" left "Constable Kino", I think I would deserve whatever happens."

"But you wouldn't do that would you? Not for real."

"Never." For Makoto, she would break her own rule of ' _never say never'._ For Makoto, she would be willing to break any and every rule. Ami was sure of that. "I will never make that mistake again." Ami chuckled a bit to herself. "Maybe this story is just me reinforcing that to myself subconsciously."

"Good." Makoto gave a humorless laugh. "I can't argue with that then."

Ami propped herself up on the couch. she turned around and pulled Makoto towards her so that their positions were reversed. Makoto now lay on her shoulder. Ami wrapped her arms around her partner as best she could. They stayed like that a little while. Makoto was so quiet that Ami thought she might have fallen asleep until Makoto spoke again.

"Hey Ami?" Makoto whispered.

"Yes?"

"Tell me you love me. I need to hear you say it right now."

"I love you Kino Makoto. With all my heart." Ami paused. The words "For always" were on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to promise she'd always be there for Makoto, but, she couldn't. Not without lying. "Even if something does happen to me...I want you to know that you're loved. That doesn't change. That won't ever change. If one day, even if the worst should happen...the feelings I have for you will still be there. Nothing can take that away."

"Thank you. Umm...likewise you know?"

"Don't worry. I know. You show me all the time." Ami leaned down and kissed the top of Makoto's head. " "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I do. Loads." Makoto set her jaw. "Besides..." she smirked. A knowing gleam sparkled in Makoto's eye. "I know how you think."

"Hmmm? And just what am I thinking?"

"Ami's not really dead is she? She's too smart and devious for that. She's suspicious of Mamoru and that listening device is her doing. She faked her death to see how things shook out in her absence!"

Ami's eyebrows shot up. It took all her self control not to spill the beans right then and there.

"You're right about at least one thing, but not all of it. There's only one way to find out isn't there? Want to keep going?"

"Hell yeah! This is a good story. I want to know what happens next!"

"As you wish..."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _*pulls lampshade out of hammerspace and hangs it on Ami's head*_

 _I confess, that last scene of Mako's reaction was a last minute add on (as in I just finished it 5 mins ago). I had originally avoided showing it because...well, it's kind of alot to unpack given the characters, but as I got feedback and reviews on the previous chapters, I realized that it was something that couldn't be avoided._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 16: 談判專家 - Expert Negotiation - wherein many words are exchanged, and everyone has their own agenda_


	16. 談判專家 - Expert Negotiations

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 16 : 談判專家

Expert Negotiation - wherein many words are exchanged, and everyone has their own agenda

* * *

 **[Outside Red Flower Auto Detailing]**

Haruka checked her watch. 1:55am. Makoto should be here any minute to take over guard duty. Thank goodness. She had been waiting outside for about 10 minutes now. Any excuse was a good excuse to get out of the stuffy autobody shop. She was dead tired. 8 hours stuck in a tiny room with someone who hated her guts was rather draining. She had tried talking to Aino again, but that was useless. Aino had yapped non stop all day, but she didn't let a single bit of useful information slip about the missing diamonds. As annoying as Minako was, Haruka did have to give her Yuet To Tong counterpart her due respect.

A conveniently abandoned milk crate provided a chair of opportunity. Haruka plopped down, nursing a can of herbal tea she had picked up from a nearby 7-11. The fresh air and cool drink helped to take the edge off her aggravation. The street was deserted at this time of night. The only other living souls were a delivery driver at the far end of the street, and a stray dog who had come by scavenging for food. She tossed over some of the jerky she had been saving for later. The golden brown mutt accepted the treat with a happy tail wag and came up to lick her hand. She scratched the dog's ears unconsciously. It was nice to finally meet someone who didn't second-guess everything she did.

A motorcycle rumbled in the distance. The dog yelped and scurried off. Haruka watched her new friend run off into the night. It sounded like Makoto's motorcycle with the crappy muffler. Haruka made a little bet with herself regarding her engine identification skills. A few seconds later, she congratulated herself for being right. Makoto turned the corner and pulled up in front of the autobody shop.

"Holy shit!" Makoto's eyes bugged out the second she hopped off her bike. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"What? This?" Haruka looked down at the giant red stain on her shirt. "It's just tomato sauce. Aino threw her dinner at me. Ready for 8 hours of crap upon crap?"

"That bad huh? Did she tell you anything?"

"Nope. Just lots of ranting and raving about how we killed Mizuno for the first few while, then personal insults after that." Haruka pursed her lips, remembering just how creative some of Aino's comments had been. "There was a brief 20 minutes of the silent treatment around 7 o clock but that didn't last. Amazing how many ways she came up with to tell me to go fuck myself."

Makoto leaned on the wall next to Haruka.

"So Ami's dead. Was that really just a mistake?"

"No freaking clue. I doubt it. I made that up on the spot to try to get on Aino's good side. Rei's a professional. She only does what she's paid to do, no more, no less. Either way, good riddance to bad rubbish." Haruka took a big swig of her tea and then poured the rest out on the ground. "To hell with her."

"Hey! Dead is dead! What more do you want? Leave her alone." Haruka tilted her head at Makoto's for her touchiness. "Sorry. I don't like to speak ill of the dead." Makoto said quickly. "It's bad luck."

It took her a moment, but then she realized that Makoto was scared and trying to hide it - probably for the same reason that Haruka herself was. The prospect of violence between the two of the biggest triad sets in the city was an unnerving thought. The number of connections and favours that her Boss, and his rival, Luna Miao Xing, held essentially divided the Hong Kong underworld down the middle. If the Yuet To Tong and the Hung Fa Boys did declare war, there would be chaos in the streets.

Haruka took a deep breath, dismissing her personal feelings for the sake of not throwing more fuel into the fire.

"Eh, sorry. No disrespect meant. This one is personal. Mizuno and I have a history."

"Oh? What'd she do to you?"

"She took Michiru. It's her fault that Michiru is in the triads these days. I never wanted that for her."

Makoto looked over sharply. "Ami and Michiru? They're together?"

"Who knows? Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. You know how much of a player Mizuno was. All I know is that the the two of them met in jail. Next I know, she's a full fledged member of the Yuet To Tong. Mizuno must have roped her in when she was all alone and scared. Michiru wasn't a criminal before she went to jail. She was innocent." Haruka spat on the ground. Stress making her more bitter about life than normal. "Fucking dog...business were never this brutal until that one showed up on the scene. I swear, everything Mizuno touches goes bad. She can't even die without starting a shitstorm. Mark my words Makoto. We're on the brink of a full fledged gang war here. If we can't get Aino to co-operate soon, there's going to be blood on the streets. The longer we keep her here, the worse this gets. This whole situation is a ticking time bomb. "

"All this because Aino's keeping the diamonds from us? What's so important about them anyways?!"

"No idea. The Boss isn't willing to let this go though. Believe me, I tried. I've been on and off the phone with him all day. He really wants them back. That's not up to negotiation."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

Haruka crushed the empty can in her hands. "FUCK! This isn't right!" She tossed it aside, adding more litter to the already dirty streets. "Between you and me, I don't give two shits about the diamonds. I just want everyone to get home safe at the end of the day.".

"I agree. This isn't right...There's something we can do about that isn't there?"

"What did you say?" Haruka wasn't sure if she heard correctly. Makoto's face was turned away, watching the can skitter down the road. "Are you suggesting we...?" She trailed off, not really sure what Makoto was suggesting, if anything at all.

"Let me try again! I think I can get Aino to talk."

Haruka sighed. Must have been a shadow. Makoto's eyes were as honest and trusting as ever. She was overreacting to nothing. "Don't bother. We're not going to beat anything out of her."

"I never said I was going to hit her."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Makoto hefted the plastic bag she was holding.

"I've got my ways. Let's just say I'm glad she threw her dinner at you."

* * *

 **[Inside Red Flower Auto Detailing]**

"Hey. I got you some food." Makoto set a plate on the table and started untying Minako from the chair. "Sorry about earlier. Uh...did you get your tooth back ok?" Minako didn't say anything, but Makoto could tell that the smell of food was having it's desired effect. "It serves you right you know." Makoto continued lightly. "I heard you threw your dinner at Haruka."

That got a laugh out of Minako.

"Go fuck yourself, that was so freaking worth it." Minako rolled her now-free wrists "You're not afraid I'll escape? I bet I could take you down."

"If you manage that in your condition, you deserve it." Makoto undid the ropes around Minako's feet. "Now eat. Your food's getting cold. I made it extra soft just for you."

"Screw you bitch. I could totally take you." Minako stared at the steaming egg and rice dish. "What is this shit?"

"It's an omelette, with rice inside. There's some tomato sauce on top."

"I can fucking see that." Minako kept eyeing the food weirdly. Makoto was about to ask if she was allergic to something when Minako spoke again. "Where did you get this?"

"I made it myself." Makoto said fake-cheerfully, trying not to flash back to the time Ami had asked her the exact same question. "It might surprise you to know that I'm a pretty good chef."

Why she had made this particular dish, she couldn't say. Makoto had gone straight home after feeding the birds on Ami's roof. She spent the rest of her evening cooking for no reason at all. It wasn't until after she was done, when she as done clanging around and the kitchen was a mess, that she thought of bringing the food to Minako. Food was always a good way of connecting with people.

Minako took one bite of the omelette and broke out in hysterical laughter.

Makoto wasn't sure what she was expecting when she decided to bring food, but this wasn't it. Makoto floundered, wondering if she made some kind of weird mistake. It took a few minutes to things settle down

"Egg and rice? Seriously? Fuck me. Ami would be laughing so hard if she were here right now." Minako paused, a slight smile on her lips and a faraway look in her eyes. "I can just hear her bullshit now: ' _Hey Minako! I told you there were plenty of fish in the sea!'_ " She took another bite of the egg, and then started crying.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Makoto struggled to remain appropriately detached from the sense of loss she wasn't supposed to have. "What was she like?"

It was hard to resist the question. She had never met someone who considered Ami as a friend.

Minako looked down, pushing food around her plate with her plastic fork. "Ami was...complicated. I don't know. I don't think anyone knew, not even Ami." She clenched her teeth and glared at Makoto suddenly. "Look, I don't know what you've heard about her, but she wasn't an animal! She's better than that ok?!"

"I know." Makoto said simply. She didn't trust herself to say more without breaking down herself.

"What the fuck do you know?" Minako huffed. "You never even met her."

The silence was punctuated only with the clink of Minako's chewing. After a time, Makoto force herself to speak again. She had a job to do.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that I could tell just by the way you talk about her. Ami was special to you wasn't she?"

"Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter if that's what you're insinuating."

"Dammit!" Makoto snapped. "Stop taking everything I say the wrong way! You're not the only one who's ever lost someone you know."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I know what you're going through and it sucks. I don't like seeing people suffer alone like this, not when I could do something about it ok?"

"That's sweet. Funny. You of remind me of Ami in some ways." Minako looked away. "You ever heard of the Bo Foy Ice Factory massacre?"

Makoto was puzzled by the sudden change of topic, but she went with it anyways.

"Yeah, of course. That was big news back in the day. What was it? Like 5 years ago?" Makoto lied. She knew for a fact it was 4 years ago. She knew the details like the back of her hand. She had studied it in police academy. The murders were so vicious that preventing future occurrences like that was a part of the reason why she had wanted to take on anti-triad assignments in the first place. Makoto recited the details off the top of her head. "Four dead, all high ranking members of the Yuet To Tong. They were handcuffed and bludgeoned to death except for the one guy who was shot execution style. No witnesses, no suspects, no arrests. Brutal, but typical Triad hit job. Why are you bringing that up?"

"That was Ami."

Makoto reeled back "That's impossible!" Bile rose in her throat just thinking about the crime scene photos. "No way one person did all that."

Minako went on quietly, as if Makoto hadn't interrupted.

"Ami did, and she did it for me. We were in the middle of an internal gang war at the time. Those four kidnapped me in an attempt to destabilize Luna's power base. They were going to kill me, but Ami got to them first. She hijacked their limo, gassed them then dragged them into that factory. She beat three of them to death before the last one gave up where I was. That was the one she shot."

It took everything Makoto had to keep her breathing even and her voice steady.

Ami. Her sergeant, her mentor, her partner. The woman who unexpectedly loved her. The woman that Makoto didn't want to admit that she might have loved back...

That woman was a cold blooded killer?

No. That wasn't possible. Ami was a cop. She was one of the good guys. She had to be.

"Bullshit. I heard that rumour years ago. It's just a story you guys made up to sound tough and scare people."

"Why would I lie about it now? Ami's dead."

It was bitter irony that she was learning more about Ami today, than she ever had before when Ami was alive. What else had she been hiding?

"I wish it was just a rumour. I was there. I saw the aftermath. Ami called Michiru and told her where I was. Michiru got to me just in time. After she saved my ass, we went straight to the factory to get Ami. It was horrible. Ami was just sitting there." She shuddered. "That's what I meant when I said you remind me of Ami. You both seem to have this obsession with doing the right thing. That's all well and good, except that sometimes, the right thing is batshit crazy and horrible. Ami was the nicest person you'll ever meet when she's not beating the shit out of you. I kind of see that in you too." Minako sighed sadly. "Ami was never the same after that night. I haven't seen her relax since."

"How could anyone? I think she scared herself." Makoto closed her eyes. That sounded exactly like the Ami she knew. The pieces all fit, in a terribly obvious sort of way.

"Yeah. You get it." Minako sniffled. "Dammit. I told myself I wouldn't cry. Not for real..." She looked around the room and gave a subdued chuckle "Last time, it was a storage locker. This time, it's a carwash. Same shit, different pile. Gods. Nothing ever changes does it? I'm almost glad Ami isn't around to see this. If she were, she'd be tearing a bloody swath through your Hung Fa Boys right now. I don't think she'd be able to live with herself if she ever lost control like that ever again. Letting my girls do all the dirty work – great leader I turned out to be eh?"

Makoto chose to focus on the living rather than the dead. There was no point in thinking about Ami any more.

"Minako. That's not your fault. People make their own choices. Ami made hers."

"I'm not looking for forgiveness, especially not from you. I don't believe in that shit. My point was that I fucked up. If I hadn't gotten cocky and gotten myself captured...It should be me at the bottom of that harbour right now. Not Ami. I owed her more than this. We can't even have a proper funeral."

A funeral. Makoto hadn't even thought about that. Funerals were for people who had lives. Ami didn't seem the type. It wasn't the first time Makoto had wondered, but it was the first time she felt able to ask.

"Did she have any family? Anyone we need to make restitution to?"

"No. Not that I knew of. It's just us. We're her family."

"You really mean that don't you. The being a family thing I mean."

"Of course, that's what being in the Yuet To Tong is about. We look out for each other. Not that-" Minako closed her mouth with a snap. "I mean, I appreciate that you asked."

"I wanted to know."

Minako sighed and closed her eyes a moment. When she looked up, she was all business again. "Dead is dead. There's nothing more I can do for Ami except to avenge her - but not if it gets all my girls killed. Ami would come back and haunt my ass if I started a war on her behalf. Alright chief. Let's talk, why not."

"You're willing to talk to me? Why?"

"Why not. You're alright Big Girl. You're less of a douche than I thought you were. I'm sure we can work something out. I mean, I still hate all you Hung Fa bastards but that's only personal. I'm responsible for my people first and foremost. Make no mistake: Boss Luna is in charge here. I don't want to put her in a position where she'll be forced into action, but we should at least explore all our options first. What do you need from my end?"

"Well...I need those diamonds back. That's the only thing my boss cares about right now. What do you need?"

"I need to get out of here alive for one. Anything happens to me, Luna will absolutely be forced to act. You let me go, maybe I can diffuse the situation still."

"Think you can do that?"

"I'll try. You can bet on that. Take it or leave it."

Makoto took out her cell phone.

"Good enough for me. One phone call, and I can get you out of here."

"Bullshit. Too good to be true. What's in it for you?"

"You don't know me very well then do you?" Makoto dialed the number before she lost her nerve. 3 beeps. "Hello? Police? I'd like to report a disturbance. I think I heard a woman screaming! 29 Kai Ming St. Please hurry!"

She disconnected the call before the dispatcher could ask more questions and shot Minako a very satisfying _'I told you so'_ look. Minako looked completely slack-jawed at the turn of events. For the first time all evening, she was silent. No snarky comment for anything.

"Isn't it obvious? Just think about it." Makoto smirked, enjoying Minako's surprised silence more than she thought she would. "You get out of here and I don't get blamed for letting you go. Shit happens. Better if the police find an empty storefront rather than one with a known triad leader tied up and bloody inside. No one's going to argue with that."

"Not going to kick a gift horse in the teeth, but fucking shitballs! Are you crazy? Calling the police?! What kind of gangster are you?"

Makoto shrugged as she pushed back from the table and stood. She gestured for Minako to follow her out the door.

"I'm one that does the right thing. Now come on! Follow me and stay close. Police aren't going to investigate shit, but I still think it's best if we avoid CCTV cameras until we are a few blocks away."

Minako nodded. They ran out into the night together, following the back alleys until they were blocks away from the autobody shop. Makoto set a hard pace, wanting to put as much distance between herself and the soon-to-be-responding police as possible. Getting arrested would just be the cherry on top of the shit sundae that was her life right now.

How did everything turn into such a clusterfuck? Makoto ran hard. She had no idea what she was doing anymore.

She kept running. One foot in front of the other. Sooner or later, she would have to deal with the consequences of what she just did. How was she going to explain this to Haruka? Or the Boss? Fuck. Freeing Minako had been an impulsive move on her part, but it felt like the right thing to do.

All she had wanted to do was be a good cop and protect the city. Now she was running around making deals with gang leaders while the city was on the verge of an all out gang war

And her partner was dead.

Makoto stopped running. They had gone far enough.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Makoto waved at the main road. "You'll be able to find your way from here. Better clean yourself up first though. You look like shit." She fixed the rival gang leader with what she hoped was a hard look. "You better not be lying to me Aino Minako. I don't want to see blood on the streets either. Now go and hold up your end of the deal. Got it?"

Minako hesitated before reaching out a hand. "I'll see what I can do. For what it's worth, I've been lying to Rei all week. We never hid the diamonds anywhere. Truth is, they're with Ami. She was holding them when she got shot." Minako laughed ironically. "They've got to be at the bottom of the sea by now. Probably scattered. Not sure how you boss will take that, but that's not my problem. It's yours. Good luck!"

They shook hands quickly, then Minako walked off into the night.

Makoto pulled her cellphone out, deleted the record of her last call, then dialed Haruka's number as soon as Minako was out of sight. She had a lot of explaining to do. Then, come morning, if all went well, she had to see a man about a computer.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _*drip drip drip* That's the sound of the Haruka and Michiru B plot trickling into the A plot. It's also the sound of the A plot, slowly winding it's way through a forest of character development, dialogue and scenery porn. It's there if you look for it. Promise._

 _Hope we're all enjoying the ride!_

 _brycelozier re: Ami's backpedaling. Hah. You just described my writing process on this AU in a nutshell. If I were truly writing a HK Triad AU, it would likely be more violent (esp on Mako's part), there would be more references to SM canon villians (i.e. A Dark K gang would make good antagonists/canon fodder, or a "Hak Yuet clan"/Black Moon Clan offshoot of the Yuet To Tong etc). There was at one point, early in development, an actual draft of this story as it was written by me and not Ami. It had like, actual deaths and violence and criminal stuff in it._ _What you are reading here now is already the backpedaled version :P. I think, for an in-Drifter-canon explanation for how dark Ami is willing to go in this fic, is that Drifter!Ami is a pretty dark person inside her head. She's got a bit of a giant blind spot/warped perception about who she is and how she affects people. I like to think she was genuinely surprised that she made real!Mako cry with this story. If this chapter is her digging herself out of that hole and trying to reassure Mako...I have to say, well, Ami tried her best._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 17 - 之變節 - Turning Point : wherein decisions are made at the highest levels_


	17. 之變節 - Turning Point

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 17 : 之變節

Turning Point : wherein decisions are made at the highest levels

* * *

 **[Luna's Penthouse, several days later...]**

Hot water heated through clay at a constant and predictable way. Setsuna held her hand to the teapot until the heat became just a shade unbearable.

That was her cue. The time was right.

She poured the water out, rinsing away the bitter first bloom of the tea.

"Thank you Setsuna. What would I do without you?"

Luna smiled and waved for her to take a seat. Setsuna did so, knowing that Luna preferred to serve the tea personally.

She watched as Luna brought the kettle low over the teapot. Hot water flowed gently over the tea leaves once again. Seconds later, she handed Setsuna the first cup. The second cup went to Minako to her right. They both accepted their tea with a slight bow. They both waited for Luna to pour herself a cup before taking a sip.

Minako lifted the her cup with a shaky hand. The delicate little cup clattered against her teeth. Setsuna frowned, wondering if the woman was more hurt by her ordeal at the hands of the Hung Fa Boys than she'd indicated. That a rival gang would have the nerve to hurt, or even touch, the Yuet To Tong's deputy leader was troubling.

Luna seemed to notice Minako's pain as well.

"Minako, it is good to see you up and about. How are you feeling? Do you need more time off? It's only been a few days. We can afford the rest of the week if you need." Luna spoke in a gentle manner that belied the steel behind the voice. Setsuna turned her attention to Minako as well, curious to see her response.

"I'm good. No worse for wear ma'am." Minako replied, stoic as ever. She smiled brilliantly, showing off her brand new front teeth. "It's going to take more than that to keep me down."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Luna took Minako's hand gently. "We're all one family, but I know you and Ami were particularly close. I promise you, we'll make this right."

Minako bowed her head. "Thank you," she said simply. "Hazards of being in this business. Ami understood that. _Better to die young than to live too long_. She used to say that all the time. Err...no offence meant of course."

Setsuna pressed her lips tight, hiding a smile. She knew Luna well enough to know that the older woman was more amused than insulted by that comment.

"None taken." Luna waved off Minako's breach of etiquette. "Setsuna dear, I need to know. Where do we stand?"

Given recent events, there was only one answer Setsuna could give. Triad society was a complex and living being, but there was one thing that remained constant and unchanging: Blood demanded blood.

"We must act. The Hung Fa Boys killed one of our ranking lieutenants and tortured another. Tradition dictate that we're owed blood. No one would fault us for taking vengeance – in anything, we're expected to. We must honour the old ways."

"I see." Luna nodded and turned to Minako. "And your people on the street?"

"Hard to say. Rumours are circulating that the Hung Fa Boys took a shot at us, but no one has any details. Wouldn't be the first time stories like that have gone around. It may all still come to nothing."

Luna took a sip of her tea. Setsuna could see it in Luna's eyes the moment she made her decision.

"When you've been in this business as long as I have Minako, you'll learn that rumours may as well be the truth. Face is power after all." Luna spoke with the authority of a woman who very much understood the nature of power. "So be it. Setsuna, I need to speak with Minako alone. Leave us. Go gather our allies. Spread the word. I want the world to know that the Yuet To Tong does not retreat in the face of adversity. As of this moment, we are at war with the Hung Fa Boys and all who stand with them."

* * *

 **[A fancy mansion in the hills. Later that night...]**

Artemis yawned and rubbed his bleary eyes.

He'd never liked the middle of the night, no-such-thing-as-"closed", approach to doing business, but this was Hong Kong. They had their ways here.

Artemis slipped his cellphone back into his bathrobe pocket and reflected on the report he'd just heard. He had sent Tenoh to snoop around with the locals at Aberdeen Harbour. She had called to report that she had found nothing at all. In this case, no news was good news. That meant his diamonds had likely fallen into Aberdeen Harbour.

Lost forever.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. The bottom of the sea was as good a place as any for his secrets. He was glad to have this mess over and done with. It wasn't the diamonds themselves he was concerned about, it was that they connected him directly to his money laundering system. If anyone ever got hold of the diamonds, they would have enough to own him. He couldn't let that happen. He'd worked too hard to build his empire to let it all crumble down now. That wouldn't be the legacy he'd want to leave for his daughter.

He poured himself a cup of warm milk and sat down to think. Clear heads would win the day. They always did.

First order of business: damage control.

He mentally tallied everyone who was involved and what they knew. Tenoh he trusted. She knew the rules of the game and never questioned her missions. Gurio knew of the diamonds, but he was the perfect combination of well paid and easily intimidated. The accountant wasn't a threat. Artemis was sure he could keep it that way.

...Then there was Tenoh's underling. One Kino Makoto. She knew of the diamonds and that they were important somehow. That wasn't dangerous in and of itself - unless she was the type that was smart enough to dig deeper? Kino had shown some initiative. She was the one who got the information they needed from the Yuet To Tong in the first place. By all accounts, that Aino was a tough one to break. Artemis was impressed. Whatever Kino did. It was effective.

...Then again, Kino was also the one who'd let Aino go free. That was less impressive. Artemis hemmed and haawed. On the one hand, Kino took decisive action to avoid a situation with the police. On the other, she had the guts to overstep her bounds to take that action in the first place.

While brains and balls were normally welcome in his organization, this could be problematic. He made a mental note to have Tenoh arrange a meeting sometime soon. He'd have to keep an eye on this one.

Moving on. Second order of business: The Yuet To Tong.

This was a complicated situation. Right now, it looked like war. He'd had one Yuet To Tong leader killed, and another held captive. They _should_ be furious and out for revenge – those were the rules of the game.

That was going to be a problem.

He had no desire to go to war with the the Yuet To Tong. Violence on the streets had a way of bringing attention that was bad for business. Hong Kong was big and complex juggernaut of a city. There were plenty of opportunities for everyone, so long as the police stayed away. Artemis knew from experience that gang wars were just pissing contests that so often led to the downfall everyone involved.

Artemis chuckled. No need to be so dramatic now. Not all was lost. Heck, he might even have to thank Kino for letting their hostage go. That might play out in his favour in the long run. He began to map out a viable strategy.

He _could_ spread the word that the recent troubles were a mistake. That it was all work of some overzealous mooks in his employ. The Hung Fa set based out of Tseun Wan would be good scapegoats. They were getting too big and loud for the amount of money they were bringing in – more in love with the idea of being gangsters than with being smart businessmen. Artemis had been wanting to cut ties for a while now.

Yes, Perfect. This was two birds with one stroke. He could have them "taken care of" as a sign of good faith. That would be a good start... but probably not enough. The Yuet To Tong member that died was apparently an important one. He would have to lose something of worth to make up for that. Maybe the Kwun Tong minibus route? The South Tsing Yi docks? Either one should defuse this powerkeg.

He knew Luna, and Luna knew him. If he showed his belly, she would know what to do. She'd take a swipe at it, draw a drop of blood, and stop. That would be that. Luna was a smart woman. She knew how things worked. There was no way she wanted a full out war either. Violence was merely a means to an end, and _profits_ were the end.

Violence, on the whole, was bad for business, but a little bit went a long way. A quick bit of theatre to satisfy all the little people, and then he and Luna could both walk away with the status quo intact. That sounded feasible. He could make this work. He'd get on it first thing in the morning.

Artemis stretched, arching his back until he loosened up and relaxed again. Now that he had a plan, it was time to go back to sleep. He whistled as he walked back to the comfort of his bedroom. He took his time, enjoying the art and sculptures he saw along the way.

It was damn nice to be rich. He didn't get to be where he was without learning how to spin any situation into his favour.

Brains and balls. That's what it took to get to the top these days.

Artemis twitched. Something caught his eye. A movement. Shadow. A shape in the window.

No. It couldn't be.

"Hello?" Artemis called into the dark "Is someone there?"

If there was an answer, Artemis never heard it. All he heard were two gunshots.

And then he heard nothing at all.

* * *

"Holy shit! Are you serious? What the hell?! Artemis! Did he just – who killed him? AMI! What happens next?"

Ami blushed. Makoto's reaction was oddly validating, even if it was mostly just cussing. It was excited cussing at least. This seemed like a good point as any to leave her audience hanging. Besides, she was finally out of steam. Ami had no idea what was going to happen next. This story was getting more complicated and involved than she had expected when she started this silly little tale.

Better think of something soon for Mako's sake though. For some reason, Mako seemed really interested in the story. As much as Ami enjoyed being the centre of her girlfriend's attention, it was a somewhat guilty pleasure. So far, she'd mostly been shamelessly ripping off archetypes and tropes from popular movies, but now... this was the end game. The plot she'd set up actually needed to be resolved. This was normally the point in the movies where everyone dies. She already felt bad enough killing Artemis' character. The more she thought about it, the more uncomfortable Ami felt. It was easy to joke about it at paintball centre right after the match, but now, thinking about killing all her friends left a bad taste in her mouth.

Ugh. Either way, this was a really _really_ pointless thing to get upset about. It was just a stupid story anyways. Ami forced herself to smile at Mako's excitement. It was very sweet how Makoto humoured her with her weird ideas. Ami chose to focus on that instead of the little voice living in the back of her head that told her to stop this nonsense and use her brain for something more worthwhile.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _What ho! I just noticed that as of the previous chapter, this fic became the longest fic I've ever written.  
I had fun writing Artemis as a man cat. I'll miss writing him in the future, but alas, the plot must go on!_

 _Speaking of, let us take a minute to appreciate how lame the chapter summary for the next chapter is. I got nothing._

 _Cheers,_  
 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next_

 _Ch 17 : やくざの墓場 - Yakuza Graveyard: wherein there are Yakuza, in a graveyard._


	18. やくざの墓場 - Yakuza Graveyard

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 18 : やくざの墓場

Yakuza Graveyard - wherein there are Yakuza, in a graveyard.

* * *

Ami relaxed into the couch, a steaming mug of coffee warming her hands through and through. She was just getting cozy when a sudden blast of music scared her straight up. She recognized the song, some ridiculously upbeat pop song titled "Venus", before she recognized that it was coming from her cell phone.

Ah. Of course. Minako must have changed her ringtones again. When did Minako have access to her phone? Ami answered the call.

"Good morning Ami-chan!" Sure enough, Minako's voice was bubbling away on the other end. "We need to talk."

Ami got a bad, bad, feeling about this.

"Umm..Good morning to you too. Is everything alright Minako-chan?"

"It's been weeks! You left us on a cliff hanger! I need to know what happens after Artemis gets shot. He's dead right? I mean, I assume he is, but I don't know, BECAUSE YOU NEVER SAID! How could you just fade to black like that?"

"Wait, what? Did something happen to Artemis? Is everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh! No no no no no. He's fine. I'm talking about your story Ami-chan! You know, Hong Kong, the triads, the sexy love-love scene in hotel that you also faded to black on thankyouverymuch. Are details too much to ask for?"

"Oh my gods!" Coffee went down the wrong pipe as Ami sputtered. "How did you hear about that?"

"Mako told us. Duh. A few weeks ago, Usagi and I swung by the bakery to try her new croissant. Have you tried it yet? You must have. It's the one where she torches the sugar right on top of the croissant as soon as it comes out of the oven and it makes this sugar crust and it's sticky and crunchy and soft and flakey and aaaaah! Great. Now I;m starting to sound like Mako. Anyways, yeah! We hung otu for a while, and Mako couldn't stop talking about your story. She was so excited. It was adorable. She told us the whole story, the parts she remembered at least. It's like the coolest TV series ever except that it's even better because you know, it's about us!"

"You're kidding right? I- MAKO! I can't believe she's... I'm sorry! It's not that I think you're a criminal or anything. It's just my imagination kind of wanders and...

"Honey...shhhh...shhhh. It's ok. It's more than ok. It's fantastic. I guess Mako didn't tell you huh? Usagi and I have been going by the bakery every weekend for updates. It's become our weekly tradition. Super fun, so thanks for that. I'm surprised she didn't mention it? I guess you've been busy or something, I dunno. Anyways! You should come out next time! We'd love to hear the original version from you. Love Mako to pieces...but you know, storytelling isn't exactly her forte. No sense of flair and drama. Good thing that I, Aino Minako, have plenty to spare. Now where was I? Right! What I called to say was that now that the story's getting to the good part, it's been radio silence. No updates! It's been almost a month. We're all dying to know. What happens next?"

"So wait. You _like_ the story?"

"Hells yeah! Didn't you listen to a word I just said? Usagi, Mako and I. We all love it. Rei too, even if she'll never admit it. So come on! Spill! What happens next? We need the next chapter. Code Blue! STAT! Whatever it is you say to get people moving!"

"All of you?" Ami groaned, burying her face in her hands. At least no one was here to see her blushing. "Well, to be honest, the next arc gets kind of violent. It's the part where pretty much everyone dies. That's kind of how these stories always end. Sorry. It's kind of awkward. I've hit a bit of writer's block I guess."

"AMI-CHAN! You want to talk dying? I'm dying! Literally dying! You can't start something like this and not finish it! I wanna know what happens next! You have my permission. Kill me, kill anyone, kill everyone. Stab me in the chest and rip my heart out! Bring on the ultra violence! Just finish the story!" Minako paused. Ami could swear that she heard her friend's gentle, genuine smile in that pause. "All kidding aside, write whatever you want. It'll be ok. No one's going to be mad at you. Mako said that you've been using this as a way of de-stressing lately and that it's working well for you?"

"Yeah. It is actually." Ami blushed again. "It's nice to have something silly and pointless to rattle around instead of anything you know… real."

"Glad to hear it. You keep taking care of yourself ok?" Minako's voice brightened abruptly. "Like I always say! "Everyone needs to get off their high horse and get on a hobby horse"! Good for you! Keep it up."

Ami sighed. She had long since given up correcting Minako on her malapropisms. By now, she was pretty sure Minako did it on purpose. In retrospect, her messed up sayings often got her point across better than any real ones. "Alright, I'll give it another go. Thanks for the encouragement Minako-chan."

"Hey, it's all good. It's what I do best. Oh! And one more thing? One teensy tiny little favour? One small gift for one of your best friends in this and every other lifetime?"

"What is it?" Ami said warily. She knew she was going to regret this, but how could anyone say no to that? Minako had her beat.

"I want to kill Rei. I mean, the story is headed that way right? I don't want to assume, but you're setting Rei-the-assassin to to be like a mini-boss right? Someone has to take out her out. I want it to be me. Oooh! Maybe in some kind of fight on a rooftop? That would be super cool. Not to backseat author, but I think that would look great. Hair whipping in the wind… yeah… that's the stuff. "

Ami sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

 **[A Cemetery in the hills]**

Black skies and black suits. Rain misted down, chilling the crowd gathered at the cemetery. They stood around the open grave, appropriately sombre as befit the occasion.

"...ut in lúmine vultus tui, vídeat in cælo lumen ætérnum..."

The priest had been speaking for over an hour now. Makoto's legs were starting to go numb - not to mention her mind. Did they really have to do this ceremony in Latin?

"...ánimam eius ab ómnibus absólve vínculis delictórum; ut in te semper cum sanctis tuis sine fine læténtur...

Blah. Blah. Blah. The priest droned on. He dipped a baton into a silver bucket and waved it over his head. Holy water sprinkled over the coffin, indistinguishable from all the other droplets of water falling from the sky.

Makoto looked on blankly. This had to be over soon. It was getting really cold and water was seeping into her shoes.

"Amen."

At last. That was the cue. Makoto mumbled some vaguely right sounding syllables and moved her hands the way everyone was doing. None of this made any sense, but luckily, it wasn't her job to understand. She was just supposed to stand here and look sad. Fill out the crowd a bit. Apparently death, like life, was all about appearances. Between the size of the plot, and the shiny marble headstone, it was obvious that this was the grave of a wealthy man. Wealth: that had been the key defining characteristic of Artemis Katze, so Makoto supposed that was fair.

If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she wasn't here. She could pretend that it was Ami's funeral. That was the funeral she should be at.

Nope. No good. There were too many people here. It felt wrong.

Makoto knew all too well that it wasn't Ami's body they were lowering into the ground. Ami's body was gone. If it hadn't washed up by now, then it was probably never going to. She'd never have a funeral. Knowing Ami, she'd probably get a kick out of feeding the crabs. Makoto couldn't help but smile at that. That was just the kind of person Ami was.

Once upon a time, in some cheap hotel during some stolen midnight hour, the topic of funerals had come up. Ami had confessed to hating the pomp and pageantry of funerals – police ones in particular. The Gallant Garden police memorial cemetery was, in her words, "emblematic of that noble lie people tell to absolve themselves of personal responsibility". Makoto had laughed at Ami's cynicism and teased her for being so fatalistic. She'd kissed Ami right after, telling to stop being so morbid and assuming that she'd die in the line of duty. The future was, after all, what you made of it.

In retrospect, maybe Ami wasn't assuming. Maybe she always knew.

Makoto wiped a tear away. Hopefully, no one noticed it amidst all the rain. She had no real explanation as to why she was crying for real. It wasn't like she'd ever even met Artemis Katze. She put her thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand : surveillance.

Statistically speaking, there was a chance that Artemis' killer was in the crowd right now. Beyond that, the gathering at Artemis' internment was a veritable who's who of the criminal underworld. Even if she didn't pick up any specific leads, the HKPD would appreciate knowing the names of everyone associated with the ex-Boss of the Hung Fa Boys. That intel could prove to be valuable in the shitstorm to come. Violence inevitably followed in the wake of a triad leader's death. Makoto feared for everyone involved and all the innocents who would be caught in the crossfire. Bad times loomed on the horizon. Based on -

Oh shit. The priest had stopped talking. The mass was over.

Makoto cursed herself silently. She'd been letting her thoughts wander again. The crowd began to drift apart, in ones and twos, as people went on with their lives. Makoto belatedly tried to take note of who left with whom and who stayed behind. She milled about, keeping an ear open in case someone said something interesting.

So far, no luck.

There were no smoking guns or whispered confessions. The chatter at the graveside was rather benign. Plenty of talk about the weather, the state of the economy, the upcoming Legco elections, but nothing about the dear departed. No one was talking about Artemis Katze. Not his life, not his death.

Yeah, Ami was right. Funerals were bullshit – at least this one was.

Fucking Ami. She was always right.

Makoto clamped down on the resentment that invariably came when she thought of her dead partner. She didn't want to be angry like this, but she was. Her head was still spinning with the insanity of the past few weeks. Between Ami's death and Artemis' murder, she'd barely had time to process the fact that Chief Chiba Mamoru was a dirty cop. That really should have been a bigger deal than it was.

The thought still seemed counter-intuitive. Chief Chiba Mamoru was a dirty cop. The head of the HKPD Anti-triad department was himself in bed with organized crime.

Fuck.

Makoto felt like a fool. Her own goddamn boss had been leaking information to Artemis Katze all along. The information that she and Ami had risked their lives to obtain in hopes of seeing justice done was instead being used to help the rich get richer. Some cop she turned out to be. For all she knew, Chiba had been dirty since the very first day she started this fucked up under cover assignment.

Makoto smacked herself mentally. She didn't have time to wallow in self pity. Instead, she was going to take Chiba down. Hard. That was the mission that had fallen to her and Makoto had every intention of following through.

It should have been simple. The laptop Ami left behind contained gibberish, and one plaintext message:

"Meet with Agent Katarina Ying of the ICAC. Bring the green book. Trust her and only her."

Makoto followed those instructions, even if she had no idea why or who Katarina Ying was. Thinking back, it should have been obvious. The Independent Commission Against Corruption existed to stamp out dirty cops. That should have be the first clue that something was horribly wrong. It took some time, but eventually, she and Katarina figured out that Ami's gibberish, combined with the cookbook, were the keys to some encrypted files that had been sent to Agent Ying - a scant handful of audio files.

Still, Makoto didn't understand. She remained ignorant until the moment they hit "play". When the hell had Ami even planted bugs in Chiba's office anyways? She had been completely blindsided to hear the Chief's voice on Ami's tapes, and even more shocked when she heard what he was talking about. It was Chiba who had leaked the details of their police operations to Artemis Katze. It was Chiba who set Ami up to get killed that fateful night.

And it was Ami herself who set him up to do that.

It was so stupid. Makoto had never felt so helpless. The first time she listened to the recordings, she wanted to scream. Agent Ying had been forced to stop the playback until she'd calmed down.

If only Ami had listened to the recordings herself, she would have known what she was walking into the night of the diamond deal. She could have prepared, or avoided it, or done any number of things differently.

But noooooo. Ami was an idiot.

Makoto couldn't figure out why she'd neglected to do something so stunningly obvious until Agent Ying came up with a theory. Because Ami never listened to the recordings, this whole mess was admissible in court. The chain of custody was unbroken. The tech nerds could testify that the files were real and unaltered between the point of recording and the point when they were accessed in Agent Ying's office. There would be one less legal loophole for Chiba to hide behind when judgment day came.

Yeah. It was total bullshit, but that did sound like Ami would do. Plotting 3 steps ahead without seeing what was right in front of her. Ami ultimately gave her life for a minor legal advantage.

What a waste.

If Ami were here right now, Makoto would give her a piece of her mind.

They already HAD a long list of crimes to charge Chiba with. Corruption. Obstruction of justice. Conspiracy to commit murder. There was more than enough to march into Chiba's office and arrest him on the spot. Agent Ying had agreed and was working on getting a warrant when Chiba called on the emergency line.

It had taken every scrap of willpower that Makoto could muster to answer that call like nothing was wrong. That said, it didn't take much acting to react with shock when Chiba dropped a bombshell of his own: Artemis Katze was dead – murdered in his home by an unknown assailant.

That changed the situation dramatically.

Makoto knew what she had to do. She immediately volunteered to go back out and investigate. Quite frankly, she had to. Chiba would know something was up if she wasn't chomping at the bit to go. She had to pretend everything was situation normal. The bastard had the money and resources to run.

Fuck if she were to let that happen.

Beyond her personal feelings, Makoto was still a cop. Even if her Chief was corrupt, doesn't mean that the mission was worthless. She still had her vow to the people of Hong Kong – to serve with pride and care. She _cared_ that a mob war was about to break out on the streets. She was in a unique position to protect Hong Kong from the violence. Makoto wasn't about to shirk her duties just because her own world was spinning off its axis.

Gods. She needed Ami so much right now. Makoto had never felt so frustrated. Once again, she wanted to scream,. She almost did when an unexpected hand clapped her on the back.

"Crying Makoto? Really?" Haruka appeared out of nowhere. "I didn't realize Mr. Katze meant so much to you."

"Shut up." Makoto wiped her eyes hastily "I don't like funerals. They always make me sad."

"I suppose that's kind of the point." Haruka flashed a wry smile. "You ready to get out of here? I'm starving..." her voice dropped to a near whisper. "...and we got to talk. There's some stuff I need to tell you."

"What about?" Makoto didn't really bother to be discreet. No one was paying attention to them anyways.

"Nothing. Just that there's going to be a lot of changes real soon. Stick with me. I'll look out for -"

A jingle interrupted whatever Haruka had been about to say.

"My friends! A moment please!" A woman strode forward. Young, early 20's 152cm, delicate build. A tiny bell on her bracelet chimed with every step. The crowd parted respectfully as she right up to the headstone. The girl turned to face the assembled mobsters. "My apologies for discussing business during this difficult time, but this matter is of the utmost importance. I owe it to my father to take care of his life's work. Brains and balls, as he always said." She smiled, confident and reassuring. At her signal, a large group of men broke out from the crowd. They stepped up to the front and and as one, the turned to face the crowd as well. Each man had a hand hidden inside their suit jackets. Makoto froze, as did Haruka next to her, and all the rest of the suddenly captive audience. "Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Diana Miraimoto. My friends and I are here to inform you that I shall be taking over my father's enterprises. As of this moment, the Hung Fa Boys has a new leader. Are there any questions?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _It's not really an official thing, but offhand, I would say that this is the chapter that begins the 3rd and final arc of the story. Exposition chapter is exposition chapter._

 _As noted by the ever astute brycelozier, I really did hit a major case of writers block, for the reasons stated by Ami. Having to balance the needs to "writing an AU about traids" with "no...Ami would never talk about that, even casually" was a legit issue. I had to write in Minako to give ME permission to continue the plot as necessary in order to make this story work. After that point, the pieces started to fall into place and the story got writ._

 _On the plus side, the block has been conquered, and on with the story!_

 _Cheers,  
-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 19: 血仍未冷 - With Blood Still Warm - wherein after death, comes revolution_


	19. 血仍未冷 - With Blood Still Warm

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 19 : 血仍未冷

With Blood Still Warm - wherein after death, comes revolution

* * *

The ferris wheel clanked as the motor began to move. Ami leaned back, enjoying gentle back-and-forth sway of the cab rising high into the sky.

Across the booth, Hotaru had her face pressed against the window admiring the view. Ami scooted over to join her friend. It was a spectacular view. This was her favourite time of day. The sun was beginning to set and all around town, the city lights were being turned on. Sparkling pinpoints as far as the eye could see. Ami squinted at one in particular, far into the west.

"Oh look! I think I can see your house from here Hotaru-chan!'

Hotaru smirked and pointed at the larger and much more obvious Juuban Medical University Hospital.

"I can see yours too. Isn't that where you live?"

Ami took one look at where Hotaru was pointing and swatted her on the arm

"Har har har. Very funny. I don't work that much. I've got two weeks off right now don't I?" Hotaru didn't answer. She merely raised an eyebrow. "Oh, alright. Maybe I do...but I don't know. It doesn't even feel like work when I'm there. I like it. I am sorry I had to reschedule our amusement park outing the past few times though. You know how it is. "

"It's ok. I'm glad you're here now though. Actually. I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I've been thinking. I think...I think I might want to be a doctor too."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Really." Hotaru frowned. "You don't sound as happy as I thought you'd be."

"I am!" Ami said quickly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm just a bit surprised. It's not something you've mentioned before."

"Well I'm talking about it now aren't I?!"

"Right. Right. Sorry Hotaru-chan. So, what's on your mind?"

"I like engineering, and machinery...but at the end of the day, its just things. Objects in space. I mean, I know you can make a difference with design, but it feels kind of impersonal? Maybe I should want more."

"I don't know what to tell you. Though it seems that either way, you are comfortable with the idea of years and years of studying at hard work, so at least that's a given."

"Aww. Thanks." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You always know just what to say."

Ami shrugged apologetically. "It's the truth. You know I'd never lie to you. If you don't mind me asking, is there something specific that got you thinking? Where is this coming from?"

"My principal. He pulled me aside the other day and strongly hinted that I should already have some ' _direction in life'_. So what if I want to take an extra foreign language course instead of more math or more science? I'm tired of other people telling me what I am and who I should be." Hotaru sounded more bitter than any teenager ever ought to be. Ami didn't know what to say so she said nothing. She merely shifted over to Hotaru's side of the cab and pulled the girl into a half hug. Silence filled the ferris wheel cab as it needed to. Eventually, Hotaru spoke again. "Hey Nee-chan, when did you know that you wanted to be a doctor?"

Ami thought about the question.

"The first time was when I was 8. My mother was a doctor, and it seemed very interesting to me."

"The first time?"

"The first time. I've never told anyone this, but it was never a one-and-done decision." Ami chuckled. "If you asked me if you asked me 5, 10, 15 years ago, I know I would have said ' _my dream is to be a doctor'_ without a second of hesitation but really, there were times when that would have been a lie. Yes, I wanted to help people, and yes, I wanted to ' _fulfill my potential_ ' – whatever that means. - but, a part of it was that wanting to be a doctor was a safe decision. Everyone was telling me that I wanted to be a doctor. I went with it. Was it my true dream? I don't know. I don't think I'll ever know. That being said, now that I am a doctor, well, I'm a doctor because there's nothing else I would rather be."

"I'm kind of jealous."

"Hmm?"

"You know what you want to do with your life, and you're doing it. I try to think about it, but...I get so many ideas. There are so many things I want to try, but not any one thing I want to _do._ I don't think I'm really passionate about anything at all."

"Maybe that just means you have a better imagination than I do. I know you. What ever you do, you're going to be fine. You're going to be more than fine. You'll be great. Dreams aren't meant to be limitations you know."

The ferris wheel began it's descent bringing the conversation to a close.

"Thanks for the pep talk nee-chan." Hotaru grinned. A wicked gleam shone in her deep violet eyes. "Maybe I should just run off to Hong Kong and be a gangster instead. You'd support that right?"

Ami sputtered.

"Why do you even KNOW about that? Who's been telling you? Was it Mako?" Ami blushed. "I can't _believe_ she's been telling everyone this story!"

Hotaru smiled mysteriously.

"That's a secret. I promised I wouldn't tell, but trust me, it's a good story. I love it. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Makoto's very proud of you, you know that right?"

"I know." Ami's heart did a little flip at that thought. "She's the best."

"You two are saps." Hotaru mimed the act of puking and made some gagging noises for dramatic effect. Ami grinned sheepishly. She really couldn't disagree with Hotaru's assessment. "Aaaaand anyways..." Hotaru continued. "Since I have you here, I would love to hear the story the way _you_ tell it. It's rare to get direct access to primary sources like this am I right?"

Once again, Ami couldn't disagree. "Alright. Fine. Just don't tell anyone else ok? It's embarrassing. Where are you at story wise?"

"The last part I heard was about Artemis's funeral. Diana just showed up at the graveyard with her Yakuza."

Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I only wrote that part a few days ago. Wow. Word gets around quickly. It's like Mako's set up some sort of fiction network that you all can access in real time. An archive of our own if you will." Ami shook her head at that silly thought. "Heh. Sorry Hotaru-chan. My imagination got a little off it's leash there. So, yes, if you are interested, I can tell you the next part of the story. I've got most of it worked out in my head. Let's go get a drink at the cafe first. This could take a while. Mako hasn't even heard this bit yet, so you're the first. I hope you like it..."

* * *

 **[A Sunlit Apartment]**

"Welcome back."

Everything was fuzzy. Ami tried to answer but she couldn't. There was something in her mouth. She couldn't breathe. Ami reached up to claw at her throat, but someone caught her hands and held them down. Ami struggled harder. She had to fight. She needed air.

What happened? Where was she? Who was there?

The voice spoke again.

"No, no. Shh...It's ok. You're ok." The kindness in the tone was unexpected. Ami calmed down - or at least, she stopped panicking. "Hang on. Don't try to fight. I'm going to take this tube out now alright? Sorry. This might hurt a little." There was the strangest sensation of something crawling up her insides. If she had the breath to scream, she probably would have. Thankfully, it was over in a moment.

"There. That's better I hope?" Something was lifted to her lips."This is water. You need it. Be careful. Drink slowly. Take small sips."

Water. Thank the gods. She was burning up. Ami sucked on the straw greedily. Swallowing hurt. Her throat was painfully raw, but she couldn't get enough.

"I said slowly! You'll make yourself sick." The straw was pulled away gently. "You never listen, do you?" A soft laugh accompanied the gentle admonishment.

Ami fell back, exhausted by the effort it took to lift her head just now. It took supreme feat of will to open her eyes and look up at her saviour.

"Hey Little Doc. Long time no see...missed you."

Hotaru's deep violet eyes looked down affectionately.

"I missed you too." Hotaru said simply. The doctor brushed some of the sweat soaked hair off her forehead and checked her temperature. "Hm. Your fever's better but still not broken. How are you feeling?"

Ami sighed in relief at the coolness of the hand on her brow. "I'm alive?" Her voice cracked both from surprise and from fatigue.

Hotaru laughed again.

"Hah. Yes. That you are. It was a near thing though. The shoulder wound was a through and through. More of a graze really. That wasn't so bad by itself. It was the subsequent infection that nearly killed you. I assume you got shot?"

"Yeah. Then I fell into Aberdeen harbour. How long was I out?"

Hotaru wrinkled her nose.

"That explains that then, and the pneumonia that I suspect you have. You've been drifting in and out of consciousness for about two weeks now. Do you remember any of it?" Ami shook her head. Hotaru pulled out a stethoscope."It's ok. That's to be expected. I had to keep you sedated for a good chunk of that. Take a deep breath for me please?"

Ami tried, right up until the stabbing pain in her chest caused her to start coughing instead.

"Yeah...that settles that. I'm going to see if I can steal you some Clindamycin from the clinic. I should have done so earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't want to until I had a proper diagnosis...and since I couldn't stick you in an x-ray, we had to do this the old fashioned way."

"Steal drugs?" Ami didn't like how casual Hotaru was about the risk. "Don't. You're not getting into any trouble on my account. I don't want you getting involved in anything illegal ever again. You've worked too hard to throw it away for the likes of me. _'No more Triad shit'_ remember? Your words. Not mine." She grabbed for Hotaru's hand and squeezed it with as much strength as she could muster. Hotaru had to understand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here at all. I wasn't thinking straight. I'll -"

"Shush. Save it. I wasn't going to let you die, dummy. Not after everything you've done for me. I couldn't have left the Yuet To Tong without your help in the first place. That being said, you can't just show up and bleed all over my doorstep and expect me not to ask any questions. How did you get here anyways? It's a miracle you didn't just collapse on the street somewhere."

Ami thought back to the last thing she could remember. She'd given Minako her gun. She'd walked out onto the pier. There'd been gunshots, and water. It was cold. She was sinking and then...and then...darkness. Pain. Fear. Three faces hovering above her. A regal queen sitting in judgement flanked by a pair of red and blue imps. What the hell? Ami thought harder. The empress' crown became an old woman's wide brimmed straw fishing hat, and the imps a pair of wide-eyed children lit by the neon city lights.

"I think a fishing family pulled me out of the water? I'm not sure. It doesn't feel real, but it must have happened. I kind of remember trying to climb over the railing at the waterfront near here, so maybe who ever pulled me out of the water just ditched me near by? Makes sense. I suppose they were too scared to call the police. Lucky me huh?"

"Hey Ami..." Hotaru sounded hesitant. "How much trouble are we in right now?"

"That depends. Does anyone know I'm here?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I know I should have brought you to a hospital right away, but I didn't want to risk getting you sent to jail or anything so...I kept you here and treated you myself."

"I meant Luna and the others."

"They don't know. I haven't contacted them. I'm sorry Ami! I know I put your life at risk but I was scared. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to go back. I-"

It was Ami's turn to interrupt. "Good. You did good. I owe you my life." This was important. "You deserve your freedom. You're safe. That's all that matters." She tried to drag herself out of bed and failed miserably. It was a miracle she even managed to prop herself up on her elbows. "I should go."

"Stop moving. You're not leaving until I say so. You need rest. You lost a lot of blood you know."

"I'll rest when I'm dead. I have too much work to do. Where are my guns?" Ami reached for the IV line in her arm. Hotaru pounced, grabbing her hand and pulling it back easily.

"Don't you dare take that out! It's there for a reason! If you get another infection, I'll kill you myself! You're lucky to be alive right now. I've worked very hard to make that happen and I'd like it if you stayed that way."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to seem ungrateful."

"Hm. I'm sure you don't." Hotaru huffed. "As for your guns, you only had one when you got here and it's ah...well, it's pretty much destroyed. Kind of ironic, but I think it saved your life. It stopped a bullet for you. You really are lucky to be alive."

Ami didn't know how to respond. This was stupid really - it was just a gun - so why did she feel like crying? Hotaru was right. She should be dead, yet here she was, through no great virtue of her own, alive.

Luckily, Hotaru was either too focused or too polite to comment on Ami's silence.

"Could you hold still please?" Hotaru asked. "I've got to check on your wound." She produced a pair of scissors and began to cut away the wrapping on Ami's shoulder carefully. "So...who's Makoto?"

Ami's blood ran cold. She began to shiver uncontrollably. "H-how do you know that name?"

Hotaru frowned. She stopped cutting the bandages and pulled two pills from a nearby desk drawer instead.

"Open up. Now that you're awake, I can give you acetaminophen orally, which is great because I ran out of the drip yesterday." Hotaru put the pills onto Ami's tongue and held the cup of water up for her once again. "You were talking in your sleep." She kept talking as Ami drank. "Mumbling a lot of weird shit. None of it made any sense."

"Wh-what did I say a-about her?"

"So it's a her eh?" Hotaru's voice was light and conversational as her hands resumed their work. "Should have figured. You just kept apologizing over and over. What did you do this time?"

"I messed up." Ami grit her teeth. Hotaru was being as gentle as possible while peeling the gauze off her shoulder, but every motion still sent waves of pain crashing through through her nerves. It was easier to bear the pain if she focused on why she deserved it. "I lied to her."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Glad to see you haven't changed one bit at least. Can't be worse than that time with whatshername. You know, the girl that tried to kill you."

It took Ami a while to sort through the years and figure out what Hotaru was talking about. It wasn't her proudest moment.

"That wasn't my fault!' Ami chuckled weakly. Her gangster persona slipped into play without any further conscious thought. "I didn't know she was crazy!"

"Yes you did. We all knew. I knew and I only ever talked to her on the phone once. We all told you she was crazy, but you went for it anyways. She had vats of acid ready to dissolve your body and everything! Cr-a-zy." Hotaru giggled. "I'm sure whatever happened with this Makoto girl isn't going to go as bad as that. You'll have to tell me all about it later. I'm always up for some good gossip. For now, lie down and be a good patient. I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to get some new gauze for you."

The doctor's tone left no room for argument. Ami lay down again as directed. She hadn't meant to, but she was so tired and the bed was so soft.

There were things to do. She had to call Mako. She had to make sure Minako was ok. She had to get her laptop back and follow up on her suspicions about Chief Chiba. She had to investigate Artemis Katze. She had to find out what happened the night at the diamond deal and make sure things don't spiral out of control. She had to fix all her mistakes and make things right.

She had an entire lifetime of unfinished business to take care of...

...or did she?

Maybe she would just make things worse.

No one knew she was here. No one knew she was alive. If what Hotaru was saying was true, then it has been at least a week or two since the night of the diamond deal. One or both of her failsafes must have triggered by now. Makoto should already have found the laptop and found everything she needed to close their case. It would be dangerous, sure, but Makoto was a good cop. She could handle it. She would see justice done, then after that, she would be free to move on with her life. She didn't need Ami around to complicate things for her – especially not after the way things had gotten...personal between them. It was imperative that Makoto remained above reproach.

Maybe everyone would be better off without her?

Ami pondered the question right up until the moment her head hit the pillow. Off in the distance, she could hear Hotaru calling her name, telling her to stay awake, but her voice was drifting further and further into white noise. Oblivion reached out and Ami didn't want to fight it any longer. She could finally get some rest.

There was a certain peace that came with being dead.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _And come on...show of hands. Did we really believe falling-backwards-into-the-water-leaving-no-body action hero death was a real death? I have to say, I've been loking forward to this chapter. I've missed Triad!Ami._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 20 - 潜行狙击 - Hidden Sniper - wherein you'll never see this coming..._


	20. 潜行狙击 - Hidden Sniper

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 20 - 潜行狙击

 _Hidden Sniper - wherein you'll never see this coming..._

* * *

 _ding_

A woosh of cold air drew a sigh of relief from Ami's lips as the cafe's automatic doors parted. It was a pleasant change from the hot and humid Tokyo afternoon. She had rushed here from home, walking faster than was comfortable on a day like this, because a thunderstorm was brewing. She could feel it in her bones.

Now then. Where was Rei? Ami looked around at all the tables.

"Ami-chan!" Rei rose from her seat and waved. Ami hurried over was surprised to find herself enveloped in a quick hug. Rei did hugs now? "It's so nice to see you. I hope you don't mind, I got here early so I ordered for you. Ice coffee, black, and a cream anmitsu unless I am mistaken?"

Ami's eyes widened, seeing the dessert and drink waiting at the table. Rei even went to the trouble of ordering extra fruit on the anmitsu – just the way she liked it.

"Oh! Thank you Rei-chan! This is a nice surprise. Sorry I'm late. I got held up moving all of Mako's plants indoors from the balcony. I think it's going to rain today."

Rei smiled and pointed at the umbrella "Always prepared I see! So smart. That's my Ami-chan! No matter, no matter. It's nice to see you. Now, let's get down to business." Rei's gaze grew sharp and steely. Ami started to get a bad bad baaaaaaaad feeling about this. "I hear that in your story I'm cast as the deadly assassin?"

"Has Mako been retelling this story to everyone!? "Ami sputtered. The sip of coffee she had been taking aspirated into her lungs. "Sorry Rei-chan!" She apologized as soon as she stopped choking. :It's nothing personal. It's just a story, and I needed someone that kind of fit into that strong, silent antagonist archetype and -

"No no. It's fine. I love it! Cool, mysterious, badass, highly competent with goos business sense. The inspiration is obvious. The scene where I speed off on a motorcycle while Haruka and Makoto stare after me in awe?" Rei kissed the tips of her fingers. "Bellissimo. I loved that. That is not the issue."

"Thank you?"

Rei smoothed out the napkin on the table in front of her. "The issue is that you've agreed to let Minako kill my character off. THAT I won't stand for. You realize what this means Ami-chan? It means that she _wins._ Do you know what Minako is like when she wins? She's insufferable! I'll never hear the end of it. And furthermore, I don't think it's very realistic. I could totally take her in a one-on-one fight."

"But – I – it's not _real_ Rei-chan! Besides, I already promised Minako...and I -"

Rei banged her fist on the table making all the cups and plates clatter and jump. Several of their neighboring tables turned to look, but Rei paid them no mind. "Ah-HA!" She pointed a finger at Ami accusingly. "So she did get to you first! I knew it! What'd she offer you? I'll triple it."

"What? No! Nothing like that. I just said I would consider it! I don't know how the story is going to go - I haven't written it yet!

"Hmmm. Artistic integrity. Alright. I can respect that." Rei nodded, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. "You got to do, what you got to do. I get it. I approve. Just whatever happens make it really cool. No begging for mercy alright? That's all I'm asking."

Ami sighed.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do..."

* * *

 **[A nice, middle class residential tower block complex]**

The lift came to a stop with a metallic shudder. Minako took a deep breath. Her knees were weak, palms, sweaty. for the briefest moment, she thought she might throw up. She wiped her palms before last night's dinner could stage a comeback. Regurgitated spaghetti wasn't exactly the look she was going for today. Minako looked down at her outfit for a quick double check. Stretchy leggings, high boots, a tight white t-shirt, leather vest, a cute wide metal cuff bracelet, her chain strappy purse, sunglasses. A little more punk-rock then her usual ensembles, but it suited her purpose today. On top of being functional, the outfit looked damn good. Hell yeah. _She_ looked damned good.

Minako smiled.

Yeah. She was ready.

The elevator doors parted with a light _ding._ Minako straightened her shoulders then strode across the tile floor of the lobby. The doorman pulled the heavy metal gate open for her courteously. Minako flashed him her best smile.

Showtime.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, outside in the courtyard]**

Today's the day.

10:12 am, and already, the weather was sweltering. 31 degrees Celsius and climbing, humidex approaching 100. Judging by the rustle of the palm trees, windspeed was less than 5 km/h, steady at 247 degrees West-south-west. This was setting up to be a typical tropical day.

Excellent. Everything was within expected parameters.

Rei could feel the rightness of the custom VSS Vintorez suppressed sniper rifle hidden in her briefcase. Small, and silent, with an operating range of approximately 400 m. It wasn't as powerful as some of the other tools she had at her disposal, but the Vintorez was perfect for use in the urban jungle that was Hong Kong.

Good.

She wanted this over and done with. She had already spent a solid week casing out the suburban building estate that Minako called home. It made her skin crawl knowing that Minako was alive and well. Rei mentally recalculated her shooting parameters as she waited. She had to be ready when the opportunity presented itself. Her killer's instinct told her today was the day. Surely, today was the day that one of her custom 9 mm bullets was destined to blow through Aino Minako's blonde skull.

She had been sitting outside Minako's apartment complex for 4 hours now, and so far, she had yet to spot her prey. She'd already burned through 2 disguises and three surveillance spots with nothing to show for it. Normally, targets didn't irritate her like this, but Minako had a way of getting under her skin.

Yes. She was going to enjoy pulling the trigger on a more-than-professional level.

Rei smiled at the thought, and then quickly surpassed it. There was no such thing as "personal"in this line of work. A common thug like Aino Minako was not going to be the one that got away just because she was distracted. Rei redoubled her focus, eyes flicking around the courtyard to all the possible entrances and exits.

Ah! There!

Finally.

Minako strutted out the door of apartment block 2A, then, after a quick exchange with the doorman, started down the western path towards the subway station.

Rei looked down at her phone, her fingers flying in a simulation of texting as Minako walked by. She waited 10 paces before getting up to follow.

The hunt was on.

* * *

 **[A busy pedestrian bridge, Yau Ma Tei district, Hong Kong]**

Minako leaned on a railing as she pretended to adjust her shoe. She glanced up at the big security mirror out the corner of her eye. There, down the stairs and around the bend, was her dark shadow.

Fantastic!

Rei was every bit as good as she thought she would be. Weaving in and out of crowds, taking back alley shortcuts, wandering into shops, Minako knew she wasn't making it easy for Rei to follow.

And still, there she was.

It was hard not to be impressed with someone that could keep up with her. It was also difficult to not laugh out loud when she traipsed through the wet market. The look of disgust she caught on Rei's face was worth every minute spent in that gross stinky fish market. Minako popped the last of her curry fishballs in her mouth and chewed happily. The fact that the wet market had some excellent snack vendors inside was a nice bonus. Minako tossed the skewer stick into a convenient trash bin and then with a smooth florish, stole a quick look behind her. Sure enough, Rei was with her – across the street, but still present.

Minako took a deep breath. Today had been fun, but it was the endgame now. The parking garage was coming up. The final stop.

Time to get serious.

* * *

 **[10 steps behind Minako, Yau Ma Tei district, Hong Kong]**

Subway ride. Mei Foo to Jordan. 7-11. The mall. Lunch at Cafe de Coral. 7-11 again. An electronics shop. A bunch of street vendors. Milk tea at a bakery. More street vendors. A goddamn fishmarket, back into the subway, and now, wandering around the city for no apparent reason. Rei watched as Minako climbed up the stairs of a pedestrian crossing bridge. She stopped and lowered her head when Minako stopped to adjust her shoe. What the hell was Minako doing anyways? She seemed to have no actual plan or objective for her day. What a waste of time.

Rei followed along silently, letting her target out of sight. This was turning into a frustratingly long hunt. Worse of all, her target stayed to chat with someone at nearly every stop. Goddammit. Was Minako friends with everyone in the entire damn city?

No. She could not stand for that.

Rei watched. She stalked. Across the street, behind a bus shelter, around the corner. Whatever was necessary. Minako was her prey, and she, the hunter. Rei waited. The opportunity to strike must present itself eventually. Minako would never see it coming, and on her pride as a professional, no one else would either. Rei was the best at what she did. The best of the best – and the best did not leave witnesses.

Rei took a quick look up into the sky. The sun was dipping lower into the horizon. At this rate, she was going to have to follow Minako to back to her home and do her there. It wasn't ideal, but Rei knew she could make it work. In the mean time, she crossed over to the west side of the street. Her sniper's instinct was soothed to have the sun at her back.

Ah!

There!

Perfect.

Rei allowed herself a small smile as Minako entered – alone – into a parking garage. She took a quick look around the field of battle, searching for high ground.

Yes. There it was. Perfect. A 4 storey tenement across the street that overlooked the garage. The sun, the wind. It all lined up. It was too good to be true. It had to be destiny. Minako's fate was sealed.

* * *

 **[Parking garage, hiding behind a retainer wall]**

If Rei didn't swallow this bait, then it was back to the drawing board.

Minako was sure this would work however. They had gotten to know each other very well during that week spent as torturer/torturee. Minako was always good at people and everything she knew about Rei pointed to one thing. Rei was a perfectionist, and thus, Rei was predictable. She would take this, hook, line, and sinker. It was the perfect set up for a sniper.

Minako crept out of the elevator, crawling low between cars to be sure she would not be seen from the outside world. Her rental car was here, stashed and ready to go. All that was left to do was to make herself irresistible.

Easy money right? Who could resist Aino Minako?

* * *

 **[Across the street, on a roof]**

Rei lay prone on the hot asphalt, the stock of her rifle cool against her cheek. She peered down her scope. The target was in her sights. Her calculations were complete and judging from the smoke blowing off of Minako's cigarette, even the wind was on her side. It was like Minako was making easier for her on purpose. She was just standing there, leaning against the half height railing of the parking garage.

Rei waited. Her finger hovered over the trigger. She zeroed in on the hair bow on the back of Minako's head – a red fruit ripe for the taking. It was a pity that Minako had her back turned. She would have liked to see Minako's face one last time. The bow was acceptable however. That would be a fine memory to take away from this kill.

Rei exhaled, emptying her lungs. Everything was in place. The kill waited for her. Her heart beat counted down to the end.

 _Ba-boom. Ba-boom Ba-boom. Ba-_

She pulled the trigger.

 _Boom._

That beautiful sound. That most beautiful sound, and then -

Wait. What?

No. No. No!

This was all wrong. Bloodspray was a beautiful red bloom, not a ephemeral white dust. Rei blinked. Hard. What the hell was going on?

"You shot a dummy. Dummy."

There wasn't a word to describe how shocked she was. Stunned really. Absolutely flabbergasted to hear the sunny voice of Aino Minako suddenly call out behind her. A fluttering sound snapped towards her. A clank of metal. Years of training took over. Rei rolled away, spinning back from the roof's edge on instinct. A violent force yanked her rifle out of her hands.

That had never happened before, she had never been disarmed, and yet, it was happening now. This was not what she had prepared for. Nonetheless, she reacted. Rei sprang up from her previously prone sniping position. Her hand was at her belt, and her knife sailing through the air even before she was on her feet.

Metal clanged off metal as she straightened into her fighting stance.

Well, well.

Rei frowned. She knew what had happened without looking. Minako had somehow managed to parry the knife.

That lucky bitch.

Let's see how long her luck lasts.

"Remember what I said Rei? That week you spent trying to break me?" Aino Minako struck a pose, pulling the golden whipchain tight between her hands. "I told you you were going to die with my chain wrapped around your neck. This is my chain. Prepare to die."

Rei studied her opponent. Minako was angry. Good. Angry meant undisciplined. That was something that could be taken advantage of.

"Silly Hong Kong girl," Rei smirked. "likes to play with shaolin weapons. Did you miss me so much that you came looking for me?"

"I'm not playing." The flag tied to the end of the chain snapped in the air as Minako started swinging it again. The weapon flashed fire as it built up speed in the dusky twilight. Up, down, left, right, across her body, behind her shoulder, around her neck, then, quicker than the eye could follow, the tip shot forward. Rei dodged – fast, but not fast enough. The metal dart at the end cut a line across her cheek.

Rei licked her lips, savouring the taste of copper. Minako was stupid, angry and undisciplined yet, she had drawn first blood. No one had ever done that before.

Finally.

Rei smiled. She had been waiting a long time for this. Maybe. Just maybe, she had finally found a worthy opponent.

* * *

 **[A windswept rooftop]**

What the shit? How the hell did Rei manage to dodge that? Was that goddamn creeper smiling Minako suppressed the urge to shudder. There was no time. Rei was coming right at her.

Shit. Rei was fast. Really fast.

OH FUCK!

Minako flung her body to the side, another knife zipped through the air where she had been standing a microsecond ago.

Sweet bloody hell, How many of those did she have?

Minako was forced to break her rhythm. Her chain wavered uselessly limp at her side when Rei came in swinging. She fell back, losing precious ground on the tiny rooftop to avoid getting cut to shreds.

Seriously now – how many knives did Rei have hidden in that vampy dominatrix catsuit of hers? Where was she keeping them all? That raised so many questions.

Minako watched the tip of the stiletto blade punch forward at her ribs. She brought her arms together. The metal cuff bracelet around her wrist prevented her from being skewered, but did nothing to stop the raking slash that Rei scored on the backhand of that stroke. Minako reeled back. Her leather jacket had protected her from the worst of it, but she could feel the wetness dripping down her side.

Rei wasted no time in pressing her advantage. It took everything Minako had to avoid the assassin's lighting-fast thrusts.

Damn.

This could be it.

Minako kept dodging. Was this the day her luck finally ran out? She was triad. There was always a good chance she would die on the streets one day.

No.

Not this place. Not today. Not by Rei's hand.

At first, this fight was entirely personal. Petty vengeance, avenge the fallen friend, the whole "you-tortured-me-so-now-it's-time-for-payback" routine. Minako had been alright with that. She wasn't such a melodramatic dipshit that everything she did needed to have a deeper and more significant meaning. She just went with the flow of things, and that's just the way she liked it.

But now, seeing Rei once again, she was reminded of one very important fact: Rei needed to die. A mercenary assassin had no place in the societies of Hong Kong. Unlike a mercenary, even the worst Triad had some sense honor and loyalty It was simply really. Rei made her beloved city a more dangerous place. Minako could not stand for that, and so Rei needed to die. Minako was going to see this one through. She had promised Ami that, sometime during that hellish week in the autobody shop. More importantly, she had made that promise to herself. Every day, every minute, during that week of torture, she had told herself that she would survive so that she could get out and _kill Rei Hino_.

For honour, for duty.

Whatever.

She was doing this, and dammit. This had better work.

Minako leapt backwards, twirling aside even as she sent the weighted tip of her chain flying in the opposite direction. There was a heavy thud as the blow connected and the sound of clattering metal as Rei's dagger was sent clattering across the concrete rooftop. She swung the chain up again. A sharp kick shot the tip screaming directly at Rei's face. This time, Rei saw it coming and dodged the blow like the annoyingly perfect martial artist that Minako knew she was. It wasn't just hype or rumours. Rei's really had skills that lived up to her reputation.

What Rei didn't have however, were eyes in the back of her head.

Minako smirked. There was no way for her to see that the last attack was just a feint. She had landed the blow right where she wanted it.

The tip of the chain bounced off the metal pole behind Rei's head. Minako flicked her wrist hard, timing her movement so that the the chain swung around and wrapped itself around Rei's neck.

Gotcha.

Minako caught the other end and pulled. She pulled with all her might. The assassin trashed and struggled, but it was no use. Minako had her literally by the throat. She stepped forward, wrapping the chain around her forearm to keep up the pressure. Rei fell to one knee.

"You were right you know. Silly Hong Kong girl, with shaolin weapons? Yeah. It is just for show. I considered tying a blade to the end, you know, just for the extra cool factor, but then I thought 'hey, who am I doing that for?' I'm gonna kill you anyways. It's like I said. You're going to die, with my chain wrapped around your – urk!"

Minako's witty one liner gurgled in her throat.

Oh. Of course Rei had another knife hidden up her sleeve! How dumb of her not to realize that sooner.

And now it was hilt deep in her chest.

Fuck.

She could feel herself getting weak. Time was an issue. There was only one thing she could do now.

Minako dropped the chain, and with all of her failing strength, wrapped her arms around Rei instead.

"If I'm going down Rei, you're coming with me!"

Then, screaming her defiance to the winds, Minako jumped off the roof.

* * *

 **[Bus: Route 6F Lai Kok - Kowloon City Ferry]**

Ugh. It was so hot and sticky in here.

ViVi resisted the urge to lean against the bus window. She was tired, but it was kind of gross seeing the smear of oil from other people's hair just kind of there.

Oh well. At least she got a seat today. A good one too – first row, her favourite. She used to drag her poor mother to the upper level of the bus even though there were perfectly good seats on the bottom just so they could sit in the front. It was fun to look out the windshield and pretend that she was a bus driver or something.

Vivi chuckled to herself as she tried it again. She snuck a quick look down the mirror hatch at the real bus driver below to see what he was doing.

He looked...really, really bored.

Ah well, being a bus driver probably looked more fun when she was a kid. Vivi leaned back and stared out the window instead. Traffic wasn't too bad today. She should be back at the office in about a half hour. How shitty was it that her boss needed her to hand-deliver the plans to the client, but wouldn't let her use the company account for a cab ride? She was stuck using her own Octopus for this trip...not that it was expensive or anything. It was more the principle of the thing.

So dumb! She was supposed to be a junior designer, not an errand girl. ViVi supposed she shouldn't complain though. It was her first "real job" since graduating from university – not all of her peers were this lucky.

One day, she'd be a big success. Then she could buy her own place. Something actually In the city. A nice condo. Maybe close to a park. A park that she'd designed – full of open spaces that encouraged people to come out and native plants that offered a respite from the everyday city grind. An award winning park that they would write articles about and set a new standard in urban landscape design...

Yeah. That was the dream. Just had to work hard.

She plugged her headphones into her phone. Was she more in a mellow, relaxing mood, or was it time for something more upbeat? Probably something more upbeat if she didn't want to be half asleep when she got back to work. Coffee might be a good idea too, especially if Andy the barista was in today. He made the best matcha lattes and he had great hair and the cutest smile.

Vivi texted her boss, letting him know she was on the way back and asking if he wanted anything from the Pacific Coffee downstairs. A little brownnosing never hurt anyone. She debated lying about the traffic to buy herself a little extra time, but decided against it. The more face time she put in at the office, the keener she would look as an employee. Plus, she actually did have work to do on the West Kowloon proposal and -

What the-? Did she just see that? Oh no! Did someone just fall out of one of the buildings? Vivi fell forward as the bus driver slammed on the brakes.

Oh my god, where was her phone? Where was it? She had to call the police. two women just fell out of one of the buildings and now they were lying in the middle on the road! They need an ambulance now!

What? How?

Vivi watched as the two women somehow got up. They staggered at each other. The blonde woman threw herself on top of the woman with black hair. They rolled around in the middle of the road, twisting and writhing in every which way. Were they fighting? What the hell was going on? This was awful. Vivi screamed and looked away. She didn't want to see this. She didn't need to, and later, when the police came to take her statement, she knew she said the same thing as everyone else on the bus:

It all happened so fast. There was no way the bus driver could have stopped on time.

* * *

 _(Real life, the following morning.)_

"..."

"A BUS?!"

"What the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, did we just get hit by a bus?!"

"AMI-CHAN!"

The stunned silence in Makoto's bakery kitchen gave way to a series disbelieving shrieks.

Ami continued to study the fascinating stain on the ceiling as her friends got more and more insistent. Was that frosting? How did that get up there? Mako was normally extremely vigilant about cleanliness in her kitchen

"Yes. Rei and Minako were hit a bus." The ceiling could only save her for so long. She had to answer sooner or later. "Sorry everyone." Ami shrugged. "I couldn't figure out a good ending to that scene. At least this way, no one loses right?"

* * *

 _A.N._

 _I direct all flames re: the anticlimatic ending towards Ami, the author avatar who wrote this fic. I mean, really, how could she choose?_

 _So...did anyone see that bus coming?_

 _brycelozier : the instance of lampshade hangings are numerous and abundant in this here fic. I gave myself the warm fuzzies writing about Real!Ami and Real!Hotaru's friendship as well. As to Triad!Ami? Well, heck. She's plenty cautious, just her priorities are a little different-y aren't they?_

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

 _P.S. Shameless self plug: How did that stain get onto Makoto's ceiling? Why wasn't it cleaned up before it stained? Find out in Ami and Makoto: 5 Years and a Day._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 21 : 護花危情 - Dangerous Protection- wherein the guardian needs guarding._


	21. 護花危情 - Dangerous Protection

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 21 : 護花危情

 _Dangerous Protection - wherein the guardian needs guarding._

* * *

A collective chorus of groans sounded in front of Juuban's newest ice cream sundae cafe.

"No entry without reservations! Awwww...this sucks!" Makoto whined. "Who does that?"

"I know!" Minako flopped forward dramatically. "I've been looking forward to this all week! It's such a let down! Today is turning out to be more anti-climatic than ending an epic cool fight scene with everyone getting hit by a random bus!"

"OOOO! I get that reference!" Chibiusa perked up."' _The Unceasing Path'_ right?"

"Hmm?" Rei cocked her head to the side. "What's that? I've never heard of it."

"You know? That old classic. Earth-That-Was Hong Kong, triads, undercover cops, and a love story wedged into the middle of it all. My teacher says it's one of the earliest known representations of the Sailor Senshi archetypes in pop-culture. The Hero, the Anti-hero, the Archer, the Loveable Rogue, the Heart, et-cetera. I studied it in school."

Ami started to get an uneasy feeling about all this. "This is a book you are talking about?" she ventured.

"Uh-huh. And a movie too! Between you and me, the movie was better. It had a happy ending, and they changed that stupid part with the bus for something much cooler and...oh!" ChibiUsa clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no! This is future stuff isn't it? I'm not supposed to talk about future stuff!"

"REALLY?! They made it into a movie?" Minako's face lit up, as did Makoto's. They crowded around Chibiusa and began piling her with questions.

"Is it a popular movie? A blockbuster? Award winner?"  
"Does it have any good love scenes in it?"  
"Can you tell me how it ends?"

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." ChibiUsa shook her head vigorously. "Spoilers!"

"Would you mind telling me who wrote the book at least?" Ami asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "And when?"

"I can't even if I could." Chibiusa shrugged. "No one knows. The book was based on this really old document they found buried in the Crystal Tokyo Library and Archives. It's a mystery as to who wrote it and why."

Ami groaned. This was her destiny now.

"Kill me. Just kill me now..."

* * *

 **[Office. Independent Commission Against Corruption HQ, North Point, Hong Kong]**

There was frustration, and then there was frustration.

Makoto resisted the urge to smash her head into the desk. Barely. On the other side of that desk, Agent Ying didn't look to be doing much better. She had been on the phone for a solid half hour by now. The yelling and threats ended 10 minutes ago. Now it was just whining and begging. To her credit, Agent Ying was willing to do whatever it took to get the job done, dignity be damned.

That being said, Makoto could tell by the look on Katarina's face that it was no good. The answer was still no.

Bullshit.

Fucking bullshit.

Makoto growled, catching Katarina's eye. The agent held up a hand, gesturing for Makoto to relax. Makoto slunk down in her chair, bouncing her knee up and down for lack of anything else to do. Every second that Mamoru was a free man felt like a grave injustice. Not for the first time, she wondered how Ami would handle this situation. Knowing her, Ami probably would have come up with an incredibly stupid, selfish and dangerous plan by now. A plan that would have delivered results lickety-split.

Makoto clenched her jaw. She couldn't mourn. Not yet. Not until this was over.

Finally.

Katarina was off the phone. Makoto looked up, hoping against hope for good news.

"I'm sorry Makoto."of course she was. "The judge won't issue the warrant until after the election. I can't change his mind."

"The election!?" Makoto banged on the desk. It wasn't Katarina's fault, but dammit, she was angry. "That's weeks from now! This is insane! Who cares about politics? We need to bring Chiba in right the fuck now."

"Calm down. Please. I know this has been a difficult few time for you, but hang in there." Katarina exhaled. "You're not going to like this, but we need to talk about putting you in witness protection. The entire case rests on your testimony."

"You know I can't. We've talked about this. The minute I go dark in the field, Chiba will know something is up. We can't risk him going on the run. I want to see that bastard rot in jail for the rest of his miserable life. Besides, someone needs to be out there keeping an eye on the streets right now. I'm the only one that can do it."

"I understand that, but things are getting too dangerous out there. You told me yourself. It's dangerous enough being an undercover officer under normal circumstances, but now? The Hung Fa Boys and the Yuet To Tong are in an open state of war. You and I both know that it's escalating. Just this morning, there was a car bomb in Central. Someone took out Luna Miao Xing. Her lieutenant Meioh Setsuna is missing and well, knowing Triad society, that's probably not good news for her."

"What?" Makoto's eyes widened. "Fuck! I didn't know that was going to happen! Who did it?"

"We don't know. The police are investigating but it's a safe bet that someone associated with the Hung Fa Boys is responsible. My point is that you didn't know about it did you? You were part of the old crew. Since Diana's arrival, you're not as in touch as you used to be. From the look of things, your new Boss is into using her own people and phasing out the old vanguard. From an intelligence standpoint, that means diminishing returns, and more to the point, you're too important to risk! We need to bring you in."

"Hey! Back off. I can take care of myself dammit. I've been doing this for years now. I know what I'm doing."

"Of course. I don't doubt that. You've served admirably so far, under very trying conditions. I'm only trying to help."

"If you actually want to help me, then get me all the information we have on this Diana person that came out of fucking nowhere. I need to know who's in charge of my gang all of a sudden."

Katarina rummaged through her desk and handed over a manila file.

"Here. I just got this from Interpol this morning. Based on your description and photos, we've identified the woman as Diana Miraimoto nee Katze."

"Katze...as in Artemis Katze? He had family?"

"A daughter apparently. Or maybe a niece? We aren't sure. She'd been living in Japan up until recently – strong ties to the Yakuza. I would put in a request to Tokyo MPD for more information, but it is difficult to explain why the request is coming from ICAC as opposed to the official HKPD anti-triad department. I'd be afraid of a potential information leak there."

"Yeah. Makes sense." Makoto thumbed through the annoyingly scant files. "I'll get Chiba to do it. I have to give him something to do anyways. He still thinks I'm his mole after all."

"How long do you intend to keep this up? This operation of yours... all it takes is one mistake. One bad night. One bad stroke of luck. Look at what happened to your Sergeant. From what you've told me, Sergeant Mizuno was smart and careful and took no chances. What happened to her could-"

Makoto slammed a fist down onto the desk, interrupting whatever Katarina was about to say.

"Shut up! You don't get to talk about that. What happened to Am- Sergeant Mizuno – was her own damn fault. She got paranoid and tried to do everything by herself. If she had just told me what was going on, we wouldn't be in this mess right now! I'm not going to make the same mistakes she made. " Makoto sighed heavily. "Dammit. I'm being a hypocrite right now aren't I? Look, I get what you are saying. Shit happens, and you want to make sure it doesn't. Witness protection _is_ a good idea except: how do you propose we do that without tipping off Chiba?"

"It's simple. We fake your death."

"WHAT?"

"I know, it's extreme, but hear me out. I've been giving this alot of thought. This could work. We are in the middle of a city wide gang war. From Chiba's point of view, it's just a tragedy that comes part and parcel with the job – as we sadly know all too well. He won't suspect a thing. After that, you stay in protective custody until we get the warrant and you testify." Katarina's expression softened. "I'm sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden Makoto. I know it's your job to look after the streets of Hong Kong, but my job is to stamp out corruption in our ranks. That means right now, it's my job to keep you safe. It's more than just a job. After everything you've done for HKPD, I would personally hate to see anything happen to you. ICAC has done this kind of thing before. We have the resources and the experience. We just need your consent."

Makoto sighed.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I won't force you Makoto."

"I mean, do I really actually have a choice? You know you are right. We both know it. It _is_ dangerous out there, Chiba needs to go down, and my testimony is crucial to the case." The words stuck a little bit in Makoto's throat "I need to be protected."

Katarina smiled.

"I promise, We'll take down that bastard together. I'll make the arrangements. Is there anyone we need to inform? Anyone who needs to know that you aren't actually dead?"

Makoto considered the question. Everyone in her life she would want to tell, she couldn't. Katarina didn't say it just now, but Makoto saw the big picture. After they arrest Chiba, it would be time to bring in Haruka, Motoki, Umino and all of her boys. They were all gangsters, and she was a cop. There was only one way this was ever going to end.

Betrayal.

What was one more lie among the thousands she'd already told them?

"No. There isn't. Give me a few days to get my affairs in order, and then after that, Kino Makoto is no more."

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Whelp, looks like this fic will have to be finished no matter what now. The future depends on it!_

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift.  
_

* * *

 _Up next:_

 _Ch 22 - 暗戰 - Unsanctioned War - wherein war is hell, and all hell is about to break loose._


	22. 暗戰 - Unsanctioned War

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 22 - 暗戰

 _Unsanctioned War - wherein war is hell, and all hell is about to break loose._

* * *

 **[Bathroom, a nice condo, Tsing Yi, Hong Kong.]**

The water felt good, running coolly over her hands. The chafed skin around her wrists welcomed the relief. Ami splashed some on her face, trying to wake up.

No such luck.

According to the newspaper, 3 weeks had passed since the night of the diamond deal. It didn't feel right. 3 weeks gone in the blink of an eye. Several blinks. Ami turned off the tap. The water gurgled away down the drain leaving her alone in a room that was entirely too silent.

Sometime during those weeks, Minako had died. That didn't feel right either. Ami still wasn't sure if that was a dream or not. Wasn't it just yesterday that she and Minako were at that temple by the beach, making plans for the future. How could Minako be dead? Why would Hotaru say something so clearly impossible?

Ami looked up. Her reflection stared back again and again in the kaleidoscope that was the bathroom mirror. She traced the spiderweb of fractures with one finger. Hotaru said that she broken the glass after finding out that Minako was dead. An image came to mind, of herself smashing the glass in a fit of rage. It like watching someone else in a movie. A movie she never wanted to see. Didn't feel right.

There was a hole in the wall that was supposedly her fault as well. Ami could see it if she looked up. A jagged circle in the drywall and a hint of the metal frame beneath. She walked over and felt the edge of the fissure. Plaster crumbled away at her touch.

The hole was real, the mirror was broken, and her hands were bruised. The evidence all agreed: Hotaru didn't lie. Minako was dead.

Ami closed her eyes, trying to escape into the past. She couldn't remember punching the mirror, or whatever she did to the wall, but all that had clearly happened. Memories flickered, jumbled and confusing. Darkness. Red. Black. Hotaru, running away and hiding in the corner of the bedroom. The sharp prick of a needle. More darkness. More flashes of colour. Suddenly, there was Hotaru - crying this time. Ami remembered trying to reach her friend, but being unable to lift her arms. Hotaru was apologizing. Ami didn't know why. She saw herself yelling at Hotaru, " _Let me go!","I have to go!",_ and Hotaru standing firm, a black silhouette against the window

After that, there was nothing. Nothing until this morning – or at least what she thought was morning. All Ami knew was that she woke up in an empty apartment, with the sun shining on her face. It was strangely peaceful. There was a note on the bedside table.

" _Ami,_

 _If you wake up and I'm not here, I'm at the clinic. There is food and a bottle of painkillers in the kitchen if you need. 2 pills every 4 hours, max – and not on an empty stomach please. Otherwise, please try and get some rest. I'll be home as soon as soon as I can. Shift ends at 10. Don't wait up, and don't make me regret uncuffing you from the bed._

 _-Hotaru."_

Hotaru was at work – at the clinic with patients who deserved her. Fair enough. Ami had dragged herself out of bed. The food and painkillers had sounded good. After that, she could work out what to do next. She had been sitting out on the sidelines for too long.

That had been the plan – until she saw it. The newspaper.

It was a newspaper. Cheap paper and cheaper writing. Greasy from having been wrapped around a take out box, but still legible. She had taken one look at it. Read the headline, saw the picture, then she had stumbled to the bathroom to throw up.

 _Triad Wars Continue! 1 Dead in Mong Kok Tenement Car Explosion._

She recognized the scene. She recognized the car. Makoto was dead.

A part of her brain was already moving on, working out the details of how to take down Chiba now that the original plan was no longer viable.

Makoto was dead.

According to the article, this was the second car bomb this week. Suspected Triad dragonhead Luna Mao Xing was killed in the first one.

and Makoto was dead.

She had lived through this many times already. She had planned for it. Considered it as a possible outcome every time they conducted a mission together. It was only logical. They were undercover cops. Death was a risk that came part and parcel with duty.

Makoto was dead.

Some nights, she would jolt awake in bed, her heart pounding and her face wet with tears. There were anxious moments before she was able to establish that she had just been dreaming.

Was she dreaming now?

No. She was wide awake, she knew that. This was real.

Makoto was dead.

She had expected it to hurt more. Should she be screaming and crying right now? She wanted to. Makoto deserved that much at least - but the tears weren't there. Instead, there was...nothing. She was selfish to the bone. Her only thoughts right now were of herself. Thoughts of how she would never see Makoto again. Never wake up in her arms again. Never look into those warm green eyes that made her feel so safe ever again. Never hear her voice or her laugh ever again.

Makoto was dead, and it was all her fault. She was supposed to protect Makoto. They were partners. They were supposed to have each other's backs. Instead, she had been here, hiding from the world in Hotaru's apartment because she had convinced herself that it was the right course of action.

Godammit, why was she so weak? After everything, she was still so damn weak. A coward.

Based on the newspaper article, triad violence was escalating. For all their efforts, nothing had changed.

She should never have let Makoto get involved. She should have stood her ground and told Makoto to shove off that first day in the interrogation room. If only they had never met. Curse that bastard Chiba for bringing them together. She should have killed the Chief right then and there. If only she had known. How could she be so stupid?

And now Mako was gone. It was her fault.

Her fault. Chiba's fault. The triads. The city. In spite of all the corruption and pressure, Makoto had remained pure right to the end. She had died in the line of duty, trying to make Hong Kong a better place and no one would ever know. That the city didn't stop and mourn the loss of it's finest was enough evidence for Ami. Hong Kong didn't deserve Makoto – an officer that honest and loyal, and dedicated and...good. The world would keep churning as it did. The police would continue to blunder around, being self important power tripping pricks, and the triads would just replace Makoto with some dumb lonely teenager trying to be cool. The cycle of violence would continue on and on and on.

Ami walked over to the window. She looked at the streets below. None of them deserved Makoto. People...they had to learn and there was only one way teach. Only one way to be heard. She tossed the newspaper down on the table. The photograph of Makoto's burning car landed face up. Ami stared at it for a moment longer before flipping it over and pushing up out of her seat. There was work to be done. It was best if she left before Hotaru came home. Hotaru would try to stop her from leaving. Ami didn't want that. She didn't want to hurt a friend. Another friend. Why did she only hurt her friends? Why did she only seem to hurt the people she loved? Enough was enough. There was plenty of pain to go around.

Ami rolled her shoulder, testing her limits. She was still in recovery, but no matter. She was strong enough. She had to be. It hurt, but not enough to stop her. Nothing was going to stop her. Not anymore.

They were going to remember this. All of them. For centuries.

For Mako.

* * *

 **[Behind a school, later that night]**

Benny was kind of nervous. He wasn't used to being out this late at night. He didn't have many friends or a girlfriend or any kind of social life worth mentioning. Normally, he would be home studying, but that was a waste of time. Even if he had the grades to get into university, his family would never be able to _pay_ for it. Not the way that Mom gambled. Benny frowned and kicked at a can that some jerk had thoughtlessly tossed aside. He cringed, listening to it clatter down the dimly lit pathway. That was a stupid move, drawing attention to himself like that when he was alone and carrying 5000$ cash inside his pocket. Fortunately, no one else was around. Where was Tony anyways? He wasn't used to carrying this kind of money around. It had taken him a long time to come up with the entry fee that Tony's bosses had asked for, but he had done it. If this went well, it could lead to a whole world of opportunities. He could make his money back, and then some.

Benny started to get nervous again. Nothing ventured, nothing gained right? It wasn't like he had anything better to do with his life, and really, the Triads weren't so bad. At least they were upfront about things. As long as you didn't mess with them, nothing bad happened to you...and Tony seemed like a pretty cool guy too. He had a nice car and seemed pretty successful. He wouldn't screw him over...would he? He really seemed to care. Tony was always asking him about how his day was, and took an interest in his crappy life.

Ah! Speak of the devil! Benny straightened up. He puffed out his chest a little in an attempt to make a better impression on his potential future boss.

"Hey! You came!"

"Yeah. Of course I did. You called me right?" Tony opened a pack of cigarettes and held it out. "Cigarette?" Benny took one eagerly. Tony laughed and shoved the whole pack into his hands "Take. Take. Don't worry about it. I've got plenty. I know a guy so I get them cheap. So! How's it' going? You look kind of stressed out. That kid from class still bothering you?"

"Ugh. Sam from class 2-A? Yeah. He's a total douche."

"Hey bro, just say the word, and me and the boys will take care of it. You've got us watching out for you now. You can tell people you're my little brother. No one will ever mess with you again."

"Really?"

"Really. That's what being in the Triad means! It's a brotherhood. We look out for each other. You got the money right?"

"Yeah, I do. Right here." Benny took the envelope with his life savings out of his backpack. This was it. Here goes everything...

"Awesome. I knew you had it in you kid. Hey! Now that's it's official, it's time you met the rest of the boys. They're all back at the car. We're heading over to the Bang Bang Club tonight. You in? You should come. We got to celebrate yo!"

Tony held his hand out expectantly. Benny was about to hand the money over when a shadow fell over them both.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's a liar."

A stranger appeared. A tiny woman, back lit against the flickering streetlights. Benny froze. The woman's voice left no room for arguments.

"Hey! Where did this crazy broad come from?"

"He's a liar you know." The woman spoke as though Tony weren't there. "He lies. Being a triad. That's not what it means."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Go away and mind your own business! Are you looking to start something? I'm not afraid to hit a woman you know."

"This is my business." The woman gave Tony the briefest of looks before turning back to Benny. Benny took a step back unconsciously. "Would you like me to show you what being a triad really means?"

"Hey bitch! I'm talking to you!" Tony flew at the woman, fist raised to clock her one hard in the head. The woman sidestepped the blow neatly. Benny shouted a warning, too late to be helpful. Not that he knew who he was warning anyways. The fight was over in the blink of an eye. Benny didn't see how it happened, he just saw that Tony was lying flat on the ground, his arm twisted behind his back at what looked like a painful angle. The woman knelt on his back, keeping him pinned. Despite the size difference it was obvious that Tony was in trouble. Benny hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

"HEY! GUYS! GUYS!" WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I NEED SOME BACKUP HERE!"

"They aren't coming. You're on your own. How does it feel? To be alone."

That was when Benny noticed that the woman had a knife. It was small, but no doubt it was sharp. More importantly, it was pressing right against Tony's jugular. Benny started to back away. This had to be some crazy Triad shit. It was too much. He didn't want to be involved anymore. With any luck, he could just sneak away while they were fighting and pretend none of this ever happened.

He hadn't even gone two steps when the woman's head snapped up.

"No. Stay." She growled. Once again, Benny froze. "You need to see this. You need to learn. You all do. Do you have a cell phone?" Benny nodded mutely. "Good. Start recording. I want you to remember this."

"Do you know who I am you stupid bitch? I'm Big Tony! I run with the Soy Street Gang."

"I know who you are. The better question is, do you know who I am?" The woman twisted Tony's arm harder. Tony screamed. "I need information. Tell me. Who owns you?"

"I'm no snitch!? I'll never tell!"

The pocket knife flashed silver, then red. "Who owns you?"

"OW! Wait! What the fuck? Are you crazy?!"

"Who owns you?"

Benny's hands shook. He tried to keep the cell phone steady and failed miserably. He didn't dare stop and run away though. He watched, through the screen of his phone, as the woman cut another line on Tony's cheek.

"Don't! Please don't!" The acrid smell of urine filled the air. "It's Gordon! You want Gordon right? Gordon Liu?! He works down at the docks! You have business with him! Not me! Please! Let me go!"

The woman nodded, then slowly, she drew the knife across Tony's face again. Again and again. Again again and again. Up and down, side to side. Tony's screaming and sobbing eventually gave way to silence as he passed out from shock. Benny had never been so scared in his life. This woman was insane...and now, she was staring right at him. She stood up. Benny almost threw up, seeing what she had done. The word "TRIAD" was cut across Tony's forehead.

"At the end of the day, this is what a triad is. A bully and a coward. Don't start down this road. I promise you: you won't like where it ends." The woman flicked the blood off the knife before wiping it on her shirt. She looked straight into the camera. Benny held it steady, too terrified to move. "Go home. Go back to your family and friends. Tell everyone you know. Share that video. Spread the word. And most of all, I want you to remember. This is what happens if you join the triads. Cowardice, blood and betrayal. Remember that."

* * *

Makoto chuckled nervously. "Damn. That was intense." She gave a low whistle. "Would you really react like that if I died though? I can't imagine you lashing out like that."

Ami went still. Makoto looked down sharply, her brain taking it's sweet time catching up with her mouth as Ami carefully exhaled the breath she was holding.

"I would." Ami burrowed deeper into her arms. "I don't need to imagine."

If she weren't busy holding Ami on the couch, Makoto could have kicked herself for not thinking before she spoke.

"D-point." Makoto whispered. There was no need to elaborate.

"I'm sorry." Ami bit her lip. "I didn't mean to bring that up. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We've never talked about it have we?"

"What's there to say?"

They fell into a silence, each lost in their own private memories of that terrible day. Makoto remembered the way her heart beating so fast that she thought it had burst into flame. She remembered gasping for breath and then, that surreal moment when her heart fluttered and stopped. Everything was quiet - the silence deeper and more profound than any silence she had ever heard before - and the pain had faded so far away. She had looked down at her friends, and in that moment, she had seen how much she was loved.

Ami was right. What was there to say? How could she tell Ami that dying at D-Point wasn't so bad? It had been...peaceful. She had felt a sense of acceptance. The perfect absence of fear and doubt. In that moment, she had no regrets. She'd done everything she'd set out to do to the best of her ability, and maybe, just maybe, she'd get to see her parents again. That wasn't something she could explain to anyone, least of all her friends.

Makoto held Ami tighter, trying to assuage the guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

"It's ok Ami." Makoto whispered the soothing words automatically. Ami was shivering and she didn't know what else to do.

"After you died, the world stopped. You'd died for the mission, and so, that was it. Nothing else mattered. I'm sorry. I never cried for you."

"Ami, I – no. Please. I'm the one who should be sorry. Who's the idiot that fell for the illusions right?"

"I still see them, in my dreams. I remember. Black skies. Lightning all around... and the cold. It was so cold." Ami whimpered and pulled a little bit tighter into herself. "Then I see it. Between the flashes. Someone, tied up and dangling in front of me. It's Usagi. Or Minako, or Rei. Chibi-Usa. Hotaru. My mother. Father. Anyone. Everyone. I don't know. It doesn't matter. It's you. All I know is that you're dying. You're screaming. The vines are choking you. You're bleeding out. I can save you. I know I can. I run, and I run, but you're just out of reach." The words tumbled out faster and faster. "Every step I take, you slide further and further away from me. The ground is caving in between us. I try to run faster, but something is holding me back. Suddenly, there are vines wrapped around my legs, my chest, my arms. They're getting tighter. I hear voices now. They are telling me that this is what I deserve. There's someone holding the other end like a leash. I want to turn around. I want to fight. Make them let go, but I can't. I'm too scared. I don't want to see, but I know. I always know."

There was a pause, gravid with things unsaid. Makoto waited, not wanting to break the moment in case Ami found it within to share. It was morbid, but she was curious to know more of the monsters living in Ami's head. She wanted to know more about what Ami had always kept to herself.

Ami however, remained silent. Makoto understood. She did what she always did to get through. She looked for something good, anything, and pushed back from there.

"Hey! Come to think of it, you haven't had any nightmares in a while, have you?"

"You're right. I haven't. Not about that at least." Ami blinked in surprise, then gave a self deprecating chuckle. "It's only been 15 years. Maybe I've finally started to come to terms with things."

"Maybe taking some of it out on your Triad doppelganger is helping. "

Ami rolled her eyes. "It's just a silly story. I think you're reading too much into it now."

"Maybe not! You can't deny that you are absolutely horrible to your fictional self and – um...you know, thanks to your story, I think that was the first time we've ever really talked about what happened that day. Really talked. I-ahhh...I need to apologize too." Makoto had to confess. If she didn't now, then she would always know she had lied to Ami, even by omission. That wasn't something she was willing to live with. "I'm really glad I died first. I'm sorry I put you all through that but if we had to do it all over again, I wouldn't do it any differently. I'm sorry I'm selfish like that. I can't help it."

"Mako..." Ami trailed off. Makoto flushed, her cheeks burning with shame as she readied herself to see how disappointed Ami was for her weakness. "No. You're not selfish. You love us. You love us so much and so deeply that you'd rather die than see anything happen. That's not something you should ever apologize for. You're such a good person." Ami reached up and lifted her head with a tender smile. Makoto looked into her watery blue eyes – so full of kindness understanding – and knew how safe she was here. Ami would never judge her. "I think I know why I have been having less nightmares. How could I be afraid of anything with you by my side?"

"Just doing my job!" Makoto smiled bravely and flexed her arms. "Solider of protection, at your service!"

Ami giggled. "You are so much more than that Mako-chan. So much more." The feeling of Ami's fingertips brushing lightly over her biceps made Makoto giggle as well. "Although I admit, I can't argue with this."

"I love you Ami. You know, you're much tougher than you give yourself credit for yeah?"

"I love you too. You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"Well it's true!" Makoto thought back over all the adventures and heartbreak that she and Ami and their friends have experienced together. "We've had interesting lives haven't we?"

"Yes we have, and now here we are." Ami rotated herself on the couch so that she was lying down, loooking up form where she was using Makoto's lap as a pillow. "This is pretty much perfect isn't it? I'm really comfortable right now."

"Same. Kind of hungry though."

Someone's stomach rumbled in the silence. Makoto wasn't sure if that was her or Ami, but judging by the light blush on Ami's face, it was probably Ami. "Yeah. Me too, now that you mention it. Any of that cherry pie left in the fridge? I've been thinking about it all day."

"Only one way to find out!" Makoto jumped up, unceremoniously dropping Ami's head back onto the couch. "Come on!'

* * *

 _A.N._

 _mmm. Pie. I like pie._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 22: 知法犯法 - Law Against Law - wherein there are conflicts, even on the right side of the law._


	23. 知法犯法 - Law Against Law

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 23 - 知法犯法

 _Law Against Law - wherein there are conflicts even on the right side of the law_

* * *

"It's nice, but I don't know..." Mamoru trailed off, turning this way and that to see himself in the mirror "Does this cummerbund make me look fat?"

Ami tilted her head. She had no idea how to answer that question. She wasn't sure if the cummerbund made Mamoru look fat, but she did think it made him look somewhat like a pirate.

"Ummm...no? It's fine. It looks good. Very swashbuckling. Swashbuckl-ly?"

"Ah! You hesitated! That's it! I'm going back to the black one. It's more understated am I right?"

"Yeah, sure? Good idea!" Ami flashed a quick thumbs up at Mamoru from where she sat outside the change room. "Seriously I'm not sure why you asked me to come with you today? I don't know the first thing about tuxedos."

"Moral support Ami-chan. I need moral support. Here. Take this please?" Mamoru passed the rejected red cummerbund over. "I love Motoki, but he...well, he takes this very seriously."

Ami took the cummerbund and folded it neatly ontop of the other rejected cummerbunds. She looked over at the far side of the boutique to see if Motoki was available for his opinion.

"So, he's the fashion sense, and I'm the moral support? Huzzah. Go team." Ami narrowed her eyes, tracking Motoki's high-energy puttering from across the room. "What the...? Is he sorting the bowties by size? "

"By material actually. He was talking up a storm about velvet ties on the way here. Said something about them " _feeling right_ "? I'm not sure what he meant by that."

"I did read an article the other day about how velvet ties tend to be warmer than the more-expected silk tie is? I assume they meant that in a subjective aesthetic sense, and not that this tiny bit of fabric would keep you physically warmer. But maybe it does? I don't know."

Mamoru shrugged. "You know I've never done this before right?"

"Pfft. You've never worn a tuxedo?" Ami scoffed. The very idea of it.

"No! This! All of this! Shopping, fittings, venue booking, flowers, guest lists, receptions. It's so... overwhelming to be honest." Mamoru laughed, a soft smile coming to his face as the laugh died away. "It's all worth it, but yeah. Thanks for being here. It's nice to have someone sane in the room to talk to and...I'm really glad you're here. This wedding has been a long time coming."

"Aww. Stoppit. I'm getting all emotional now. You're going to make me cry. And here I was about to suggest that cute little tuxedo onesie pajama set in the window display." Ami dabbed at her eyes. "Oh no. Now I'm actually crying. Mamoru-san!"

"Weddings are more than the union of two connected hearts. It is the celebration and sharing of that miracle of love with the precious people in your life."

Ami bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. "I can't tell if you're being serious anymore." She stared into Mamoru's face, searching his clear blue eyes for clues. She found none whatsoever until Mamoru burst out laughing.

"Come on! You don't actually think I sound like that do you? That was terrible!"

"Mamoru-san! Don't tease! You really got me. Your poker face has come a long way."

Mamoru shrugged, then shrugged again to see how the tuxedo jacket he trying on affected his movements. "Maybe I wasn't entirely joking. I did mean what I said, even if I didn't have to be such a cheeseball about it."

Ami felt herself getting misty-eyed again.

"You know that's why we all love you right? Underneath that cool exterior, you're a biggest, goofiest, softie on earth. I'm so happy that you and Usagi found each other. Don't ever change ok? Promise? Or else."

"Or else what? You're going to shoot me in the face again?" Mamoru ducked away from Ami's hasty smack on the arm and her squeaked "yes". "Oh speaking of! I'd been meaning to ask you something. In your Hong Kong story, Usagi and I don't even know each other? May I ask what's going on with that? Inquiring minds need to know."

"What?! Seriously?" Ami cringed. "Et tu Mamoru-san? How did you even hear about this?"

"I heard it from Usagi, who heard it from Rei, who heard it from Minako who heard it -"

"Who heard it from Mako. Of course..." Ami blushed. She was embarrassed yes, but knowing that Makoto had thought highly enough of her little story that she was sharing it gave her a warm feeling inside.

"So, the question remains Ami-chan. Usagi, me...not together?" Mamoru held his hands out in the universal gesture of "what the hell". Ami mirrored his motions back at him, lifting her hands in the universal gesture of "sorry, not sorry".

"You're the bad guy! I can't have have Usagi dating the bad guy now can I? She's too good for that."

"Alright. Alright. Fair enough, But why am I the villain?"

"Ex post facto decision Mamoru-san. I'd already shot you in the face, remember? You had to deserve it somehow, otherwise, it'd be my fault, and that wouldn't have made for a very good story now would it?"

"So, what kind of villain am I? I'm still a police chief right? Maybe I'm a complex lawful evil "end-justifies-the-means" kind of guy?" Mamoru cackled maniacally testing out his evil side. "Maybe I'm more of a dastardly mustache twirling plotting evil guy? Ooo! Can you give me a mustache in your story? I've always wanted one."

Ami pictured Mamoru with a mustache and quickly shook her head. "Uhhhh...how 'bout you let me handle the character development. I'll make you...less hokey than that. I promise."

* * *

 **[Seven Days Later, Chiba's Office]**

" _Chief Superintendent! Who is this vigilante? Do you have any suspects?"_

" _Is the vigilante to be a threat to the public at large?"_

" _Do you condone the actions of this vigilante?"_

" _Will there be another attack tomorrow?"_

" _How long before you catch this lunatic?"_

Another day, another humiliating press conference. Another day where he had to stand up on that podium and declare how impotent he was before the public at large. Mamoru slammed the door to his office in frustration. He needed some privacy right now. He thought he would get some peace after disposing of Artemis Katze, but no. Things had just gone from bad, to worse, to "why god, do you hate me so?".

Mamoru took a deep breath, setting down in his office chair to just _think_ for a moment.

Constable Kino was KIA, effectively blinding him to what was going on in the streets and worst of all, he _still_ didn't know for sure who had wiretapped his office. Everyday he felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was unbearable. So far, no one had claimed responsibility. No one had come forward to blackmail or arrest him. That was great, but the uncertainty was driving him crazy.

There was all that, and now, there was now this. The Vigilante. What the hell was Mizuno doing?

4 attacks over the past 7 days, each of them escalating in violence and spectacle. Everyone was talking about it. The media was in a frenzy right now. Stories about the " _the Vigilante of Hong Kong_ ", " _The Triad Terror_ ", " _The Gang Buster"_ were on every news station. Some nuts were even calling her a hero – taking on the crime syndicates that the police couldn't handle. Mamoru ground his teeth. The video from yesterday's incident had gone viral worldwide. He was getting calls from news agencies as far away as Canada and the United States. Who wouldn't want to watch some guy dangling off a bamboo scaffolding 30 stories high recanting his Triad oaths right? That sick fuck had streamed it online in real time.

This was all getting out of hand.

As chief of the Organized Crime and Triad Bureau of the HKPD, the commissioner had placed him in charge of this shitstorm. It was ironic. Mamoru would have laughed if it weren't so serious. He knew who exactly the vigilante was, but he couldn't admit it, much less arrest her. If he did, there would be no way to stop Mizuno from being questioned. If Mizuno were questioned, then maybe she'd talk and maybe, just maybe, she knew enough to connect him to Artemis Katze.

Mamoru looked at the situation, turning it about in his head to access it from all angles.

Even if she didn't know about Katze, she knew the truth of what happened all those years ago: the Bo Foy Ice Factory Massacre. If Mizuno confessed to that, as she probably would, then it wouldn't take long for someone to figure out that he had deliberately misled the investigation to cover up the fact hat it was his officer who'd snapped and committed the crime. There would be questions as to why he'd sent her back out into the field. Every bust he had made since that night would come under review... and once again, if someone were to look closely, would there be anything to link him back to Artemis Katze and the HUng Fa Boys?

Any way he looked at it, Mizuno was a liability. She knew too much. Sure, in the court of law, any half-way decent lawyer would be able to paint Mizuno as an unreliable witness, but that didn't matter. His career would be over. He might be able to avoid jail but that was it. That was the silver lining; the best case scenario.

Unacceptable.

He was the Chief of a high profile HKPD bureau. He was on track to be the commissioner of the entire HKPD, and one day, he could be more. It wasn't unprecedented for the police commissioner to make the jump to politics. There was the Legislative Council. The Executive. The Secretary of Security. No. He worked too hard to get here to have a degenerate like Mizuno ruin everything. Mamoru cursed. What was he thinking when he recruited Mizuno in the first place? In retrospect, he should have seen this coming. Mizuno's always had a few lines in her brain crossed and fused in the wrong order. Looks like she's finally snapped and gone rogue. Mamoru flipped through the "Vigilante" case files. It was strange. Her campaign of terror was hitting gangsters from every major Triad family - including her own Yuet To Tong. It was strange, but not without precedent. Actually, it made sense. There would be a power vacuum in the wake of Luna Miao's assassination. Mizuno must be making some kind of play in that regard. Mamoru nodded. The story tracks. Mizuno must still have friends in the Yuet To Tong. She's either supporting someone, or being supported by someone. No way anyone would be crazy enough to take on the entire Hong Kong triad system by themselves would they?

Mamoru smacked himself on the forehead. It was Mizuno. Anything was possible.

How was she even alive anyways? Things would been so much easier if she had died like she was supposed to. Did Kino give him bad intel? That was unlikely, the way she was crying and shit. She had even been bugging him about arranging some kind of police memorial or something for Mizuno.

Ah well, at least she didn't live to see this. That was all in the past anyhow. The important thing now was the future.

Mamoru considered the facts. Was there a way he could fix this? He needed the vigilante stopped, and Mizuno needed to be silenced. Maybe the solution to both problems was one and the same? Those were very complimentary goals. He smiled. A plan was starting to take shape. It was risky, but the odds were in his favour. Mizuno had enemies a-plenty. If they knew who she was and where to find her, nature would take its course as it did...and if Mizuno was being protected by her Yuet To Tong buddies, well, he could scorch the earth around her easily. Heck, this was perfect. This was two birds – three – with one stone. When the quarry goes to ground, leave them no ground to go to. It would involves some risk on his part, but yes, it was an aceptable risk given the payoff. After all the trouble the triads have given him, it was fitting that he use the Triad clans to take care of this dirty business. Besides, he was doing everyone a favour.

He could see tomorrow's headlines now. "Rogue HKPD Officer Mizuno Ami wanted for murder of industrialist Artemis Katze".

Now then, which station should he leak this juicy tidbit to?

* * *

 **[ICAC Safehouse. Three nights later.]**

Being in witness protection, for lack of a better word, sucked.

If there were a more appropriate word, it would be a word that could describe how useless she felt. It would need to factor in the ever-present sense of anxiety that came with having armed guards watch her every move. Armed guards who were much too professional to talk to their protectee to boot. There was also the loss of her personal freedom. Makoto missed being able to walk to the cafe down the street for her morning milk tea. She missed the produce lady in the market, who always saved the biggest eggs just for her and, confusing as it was, she missed card nights at Haruka's place with the rest of the boys.

"Safehouse" was just a nicer way of saying "jail".

To be honest, Makoto didn't remember jail being this difficult. Was it really necessary for ICAC to cut her off from all forms of communication? She only had a burner phone, and the only number it could contact besides emergency services was Katarina's. Ok, phones she could kind of get, but cutting her off from the internet was little freaking much. She wasn't dumb enough to log onto her own accounts now that she was "dead" and it wasn't like there was a triad assassin out there who could figure out who she was while she as browsing, run a reverse IP tracer ping or whatever, track down the location of the safehouse and come kill her.

At least in jail, there was stuff to do, and people to talk to. Up here, in this tastefully modern yet soulless house in the hills, there was nothing. Just hours upon hours of sitting on her hands waiting for Katarina to get her shit together so they could finally go after Chief Chiba.

Makoto sighed. Hell, Katarina didn't even give her a T.V. to prevent a future hypothetical lawyer arguing that her testimony was influenced by news media or whatever.

Goddamit. It was little wonder that Ami had handpicked Katarina for this case. They were peas from the same pod - the same meticulous, paranoid, pod.

Being in witness protection really, really sucked.

The only concession that Katraina gave her, after hours and hours of pleading, was access to a police scanner. Listening to other people do the heavy lifting was aggravating, but it was better than nothing. Makoto spent most of her time sitting by the one way radio, listening and taking notes on anything triad related. She took down names and associations, organizing her notes on the wall to help her get a clearer picture of what was happening in the streets.

By the gods, there was so much going on that she was running out of space.

Beyond the ordinary, daily issues that plague a city the size of Hong Kong, most of the chatter was about that weird vigilante. That was some crazy shit, but that was just one lone nutball. Behind the theatrics, something more dangerous was underfoot. Fires, vandalism, random jumpings, full on street rumbles. Makoto recognized it for what it was: turf wars. There had been a radical shift in the power balance of Hong Kong's underworld over the past few weeks. The Yuet To Tong had fallen apart and all sorts of players had come out of the woodwork to pick through the remains.

" _Power abhors a_ _vacuum_ " like Ami used to always say...

Makoto growled, and turned back to her task. It wouldn't do to get distracted. This wasn't much, but it was better than doing nothing. She was going to give it her best, even if her best wasn't what she wanted it to be right now.

"Uhh...Hello? Dispatch, this is Lo Wu prison, responding to APB on suspect wanted for those vigilante assaults. Am I doing this right?"

"Go ahead, Lo Wu prison. What's your situation? Over."

"Oh right! Over!...Oh shit. No, not over. I mean, yeah. I ahhh...have visual on a suspect matching the priority one APB issued by the Organized Crime and Triad Bureau...uhhh...over."

"You're certain Lo Wu? Over."

"Of course I'm sure! Female, Blue hair, blue eyes, approximately 152 cm. I'm looking at her right now! I can see that big ass scar on her face and everything!"

Makoto's head snapped up. That description sounded awfully familiar. The bored tone of the radio dispatch operator took on a more urgent tone as well.

"Are you in a secure location Lo Wu?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm up in the guard tower a few clicks away. I'm watching through binoculars and uhhh... oh shit. A car just pulled up. Blue sports car. A whoa...a Ferrari. Daaaaaamn. Is that a Testarossa? It's gorgeous. Oh yeah. Licence plate HT 9394. "

"Contacting the Triad Bureau now. Stay on the line Lo Wu. Maintain visual. Await further instruction. Dispatch out."

Makoto stayed on the line, anxious and heartsick. She knew that licence plate. That was one of Haruka's cars. She didn't want to listen to Haruka getting arrested, but if Haruka was dumb enough to be involved with someone like that vigilante, then there was nothing that could be done to protect her.

And the vigilante...blue hair, blue eyes. 152 cm. Scar...it couldn't be...

Could it?

* * *

 _A.N._

 _It totally could be. You know it, I know it, and I guess Mako will too. But first,_ _Ch 24 : 與敵同行!_

 _brycelozier - :D I have made a timeline for the Drifter Cinematic Universe (the other DCU)!_

 _I pride myself on that the timeline actually does flow. Hey, 5 Years and a Day - when you have a fic where the frame device is literally calendar days, one is forced to do the math. The description of the weather for the most part, should accurately reflect time passing. If we do use the original air date of the classic anime as the launch point, then yeah, The Unceasing Path does end up being circa 2008. There are three anachronisms I can think of, one event twhere the timeline can be explained in-universe, but requires significant suspension of disbelief, and two major points on the timeline that introduce enough variability to make the whole thing a wibblely wobblely blob._

 _As to the the desire to hug Ami, forehead kisses and tell her everything gon' be ok? I agree. Heartbreaking yes, but damn entertaining to watch. It's funny. I can almost read this story from a reader's perspective thanks to the extra fourth wall in there. Sometimes I catch myself going "Ami! No! You're a much better person than you give yourself credit for!" - then I remember that I'm the author and I'm like... yeah...good job Drift. Good job *satisfied nod*._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift_

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 24 : 與敵同行_

 _Walking With the Enemy - wherein the distant past catches up with Haruka_

 _well, that was redundant..._


	24. 與敵同行 - Walking With the Enemy

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 24 : 與敵同行

 _Walking With the Enemy - wherein the distant past catches up with Haruka_

* * *

Ami bowed politely as Michiru took her umbrella and placed it on the drying rack by the door.

"Thank you Michiru-san. Please thank Haruka for me as well? I appreciate the ride here."

"Nonsense. it's raining. I'm not about to let you walk here in this weather. These summer storms can turn quite suddenly. Really, we are the ones who owe you a favour. I know Hotaru's a teenager and all, but I'd still feel better knowing that she's not alone tonight. Her fever's mostly gone, though she still has a runny nose and is coughing some. I'd cancel the concert but..."

"But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Ami interjected. "Just a common cold. Everyone gets one from time to time."

"Especially if they spend all day gallivanting about the amusement park." Michiru muttered darkly. "I told her to bring a light jacket for the air conditioned parts..."

Ami flushed, fully aware that as a responsible adult, she should have reminded Hotaru about her coat. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed that it was cold either - not that cold temperatures alone was responsible for the transmission of nasopharyngitis. That was just an old wives tale and -

Ami stopped her train of thought abruptly. Could Michiru read minds? Even after all these years, she still wasn't sure if Michiru was actually psychic, or if she was "merely" superhumanly gifted with the ability to read body language and social cues. Either way Michiru would probably not take kind to being referred to as an "old wife". Ami cleared her throat quickly before realizing how bad that looked in context. She flicked her eyes about, searching desperately for a distraction.

Oh!

Wow!

Ami gasped in wonder.

There was a painting she'd never seen before hanging in the studio. It was a cityscape, bathed in the warm oranges and cool blues of a new day. The arrow straight verticals of man-made buildings reached up towards the openness of the sky. There was tension in the image, yet Ami didn't feel that it was stressful. It was more of a tremor. A vibration. A sense of energy, of life and limitless opportunities permeated the piece. Ami drifted towards to the painting, drawn in by all the details that became visible as she got closer.

"Did you know, that Hong Kong has become one of my favourite cities in the world?"

"It's beautiful Michiru-san. It's so...alive." Ami resisted the urge to reach out and touch the painting, right where the sea met the sky. "This is very different from your other works. I don't think I've seen you do a cityscape before."

"It is isn't it? To be honest, I've never considered this piece a cityscape. This one is more personal. It's more a fond memory for me. A bit of a look through rose coloured glasses. Or orange as the case may be."

Ami nodded as the connection Michiru had to Hong Kong dawned on her.

"You and Haruka got engaged there yes?"

"Yes, that's correct! And speaking of, Haruka's asked me to speak with you on her behalf. A request if we might."

"Oh really? Odd, She didn't say anything on the car ride here. Is everything alright?"

"Wonderful my dear. Nothing to worry about. It's a small thing really. Haruka, that silly goose of a human being, is just too embarrassed to ask you outright. You see, she's very upset that she and I aren't together in your story. "

Oh no...

"I- I didn't realize you had heard the story too?

Michiru raised an eyebrow in a way that only Michiru could. "We're not so above it all as you seem to think Ami-chan. Haruka would never admit to it, but she does so like her happy endings. As for myself, well, I'd never dream to intrude on another artists' space, but since Haruka insisted I speak with you, well, here we are."

"I'll... uh... I'll see what I can do."

"Wonderful!" Outside, the beeps of a car horn sounded in rapid succession. Michiru ignored it blithely as she gave Ami a quick hug. "I'm glad we had this chat. Hotaru-chan will be happy to hear it too. She's rather into the whole guns and gangsters genre right now." The delicate purse of the lips spoke without words regarding Michiru's opinion on that matter. "She bought a new video game that she was excited to show you – after she's done her homework for the night of course. Anyways!" Michiru gave Ami a quick peck on the cheek. First one, then the other. "You two have fun tonight. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. We'll be home around midnight, depending on encores. Bonne nuit!"

* * *

 **[1:30am, behind Sheung Shui Water Treatment Facility]**

 _The seas are stormy. Meet me where we used to be. Where the tracks go ever on and water flows clear. 1:30am. Come alone. I need my cousin._

Damn. Haruka looked around. _"Meet me in the empty lot near the railway tracks where we used to make out behind the old water treatment plant"._ Michiru could have just said that like a normal person, but nooo, she was Michiru. Haruka sighed. Michiru sure picked a cheery meeting spot. Nothing around here but concrete blocks and patches of dead grass. Some shitty graffiti tags indicated that local teens likely used this place as a hang out, but this time of night, it was deserted. To her left, the Sheung Yue river flowed black and lazy into the night. To her right, the railway tracks waited silently for daybreak. If she looked up, she could see the 24/7 spotlights shining at the friendly neighbourhood correctional facility. The huge, industrial sized water pipes were somewhat interesting, but Haruka was in no mood to appreciate the finer points of civil engineering.

 _"I need my cousin."_

Haruka had spent a long time staring at that sentence. In her line of work, mysterious messages from unknown numbers were 99.99% of the time, a trap; but this one, if it were a trap, was too perfect. Only Michiru knew about this parking lot. Only Michiru would call her cousin. If it were a trap, then Haruka was willing to be caught. It was the first time that Michiru had deigned to call her in years, and yet, like an idiot, she had come running.

Haruka sighed again.

Cousin.

That old nickname – a stupid incident from a stupid vacation she had taken with Michiru once upon a time. A joke from some stupid off-the-highway podunk diner between Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon. Haruka had gotten flustered and told the nosy waitress that they were just cousins. Michiru didn't take that well, and proceeded to spend the rest of the meal flirting and touching Haruka in a way that was distinctly not appropriate for cousins.

The look on the waitress's face had been priceless.

Haruka smiled to herself. Cousins did not hold hands like that. Overall, that vacation was one of her fondest memories. What she wouldn't give to leave Hong Kong and all of this bullshit behind. The heavy price of Triad life weighed on her heart. She had buried enough friends for one lifetime - not like they had enough pieces left of Makoto left to bury anyways; the medical examiner never released the body. Haruka felt the familiar gnaw of guilt in her stomach. Mako was a good egg and deserved better than what happened. That car bomb had caught them all off guard.

Aw shit. This wasn't helping. Haruka ruthlessly clamped down on her train of thought. It was all in the past.

Nostalgia: she needed that like she needed a hole in the head.

Haruka knew she should be sharp and focused. This could be a trap. Hell, this was probably a trap. She was a triad leader _at war_ with the Yuet To Tong for crying out loud! Here shew as waiting all alone in an deserted field in the middle of the night because her ex-girlfriend from the Yuet To Tong texted her. Hell, she didn't even tell anyone where she was going. This was an ambush waiting to happen.

This was stupid, and yet here she was. She could never say no to Michiru. That would never change.

The appearance of the actual Michiru shook Haruka out of her pointless self recrimination. Her heart jumped. Michiru was as beautiful as she was in her dreams.

"I'm here!" Haruka waved, then stopped quickly when she caught herself. She leaned against her car with what she hoped was casual grace. With any luck, Michiru didn't see her acting like some little kid trying to get their crush's attention on a playground just now. "Jesus fuck," Haruka cursed, trying to regain some of her sense of cool. "You picked a quiet spot to meet. I've lived in Hong Kong all my life, but I don't think I've ever been this far north."

"Haruka." The way Michiru said her name was venom and spice. It took every bit of Haruka's pride to not fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness right then and there. "Did you call me here just to lie to me? You and I both know we've been here before. What do you want?"

Haruka cocked her head to the side coolly. "What do I want? You're the one who called me out here to the middle of nowhere. I came."

"Is this another one of your games? I didn't call you. You called me."

Haruka narrowed her eyes. Things weren't adding up. Something was fishy about all this.

A sudden rustle from the trees, the snap of a broken branch, caused both her and Michiru to spin around. Haruka's hands flew towards the gun in her belt. Beside her, she could see Michiru doing the same. Haruka couldn't help but feel _right_ as Michiru stepped closer and covered her flank.

"It's not her fault. It's mine." A ghost stepped out into the light. "I'm sorry for the subterfuge. This was the only way I could get to you both."

Mizuno Ami. Of course. Haruka should have figured this out earlier.

Mizuno was supposed to be dead, but no such luck. She was here, one hand up in surrender, the other remained bound to her chest in a sling. Haruka straightened her aim, pointing straight at Mizuno's head. To her great relief, Michiru did the same beside her.

Haruka didn't know why, but now wasn't the time for questions.

"Hands in the air!" Haruka flicked her gun at the arm in the sling when only one hand went up. "Both of them"

Mizuno narrowed her eyes, but followed her instructions. She pulled her arm out slowly then raised it in the air. There was no hiding the way she winced in pain.

Good.

Mizuno couldn't lift the arm fully. It wasn't a trick then. The dog was actually injured. Haruka couldn't help her lack of empathy. Every run in she's had with Mizuno over hte years ended in violence. The weaker her enemy was, the better.

"I'm not armed. You can check if you like."

Haruka shot another look over at Michiru. Michiru still had her gun pointing straight at Mizuno. Haruka didn't really know what to make of that, but she couldn't deny feeling a little satisfied that she wasn't the only one confused as fuck. She nodded at Michiru, and in a show of faith, lowered her gun and walked over to where the other Yuet To Tong was standing. Haruka did a quick pat down, checking the usual places. Hip, waist, sides, back, legs, ankles. Mizuno didn't lie. She was unarmed.

"Satisfied?" Mizuno ground the word out through clenched teeth. "We need to talk."

"Don't listen to her. Not a word. She's a cop. Check for a wire."

Mizuno stood still as Haruka gave her a more thorough pat down. She gave the all clear to Michiru once she was satisfied that Mizuno was clean.

Michiru didn't answer. She kept her gun trained at Mizuno. "Is it true Ami? Are you a cop?" Haruka had never seen Michiru so angry. It was a terrifying sight. "ANSWER ME!" Mizuno still didn't say anything. Michiru cocked her gun meaningfully. Haruka stayed back, sensing that this was not the time to interfere. "All this time, you've been a rat. Since the very first day we met? You disgust me."

"I was trying to protect you."

"To protect me? You LET me follow you into the Yuet To Tong to protect me? You used me as part of your cover didn't you? That's cold."

"I'm sorry Michiru. It was a mistake! I never meant for you to get involved."

A look twitched across Michiru's face. Even after all this time. Haruka still knew Michiru well enough to know that it was a look of pure disdain.

"Bitch. Minako died trying to avenge you."

"I know. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Mizuno's hands dropped to her sides in defeat. Haruka tensed, seeing Mizuno move without permission, but the girl didn't seem like a threat anymore. She seemed like a different person altogether. "It's my fault."

"I should kill you right now. You've betrayed us."

"I won't stop you."

Michiru raised the gun again. Haruka looked on impassively. She saw how Michiru's hands were shaking ever-so-slightly. She saw how Mizuno stood there, eyes closed and calm as a fucking monk in the moonlight.

No. If Mizuno died right now, only one person would suffer, and Haruka would not stand for that.

"Michiru. Wait." Haruka reached out and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Don't listen to her. That's just what she wants. You're not a killer. She's not worth it."

It was a tense moment before Michiru relaxed. The gun remained pointed at Mizuno however.

"You're right Haruka. She isn't worth it. Enough with the melodrama then. Why did you call us here? Be honest, for once in your life."

"I need information, and I – I need to make things right." For the first time in all their run ins with each other, Haruka saw that Mizuno was scared. "I have to make things right." She repeated desperately. "Things are about to happen, and I can't have you involved. Get out of town. Run. In my pocket, I have money. I am going to reach for it now ok?" At Haruka's nod, Mizuno slowly reached into her jacket and pulled out a thick manila envelope. "Passports, bank accounts. Everything you need to start a new life somewhere else. It's all yours. Take it and run."

"Bullshit." At Michiru's nod, Haruka walked over and took the envelope carefully. She didn't take her eyes off Mizuno for one second but she could feel the weight of the envelope in her hand. It was full of something. Mizuno wasn't lying - probably. Haruka didn't dare to hope. "Michiru I understand, but why would did you call me here? To save my life? We're not friends. We've never done each other any favours. What's your game?"

"I told you. I need to make things right. I owe you more than you know Haruka. Besides," Mizuno gave a rueful chuckle. "Did you really think I could talk Michiru into leaving without you? She loves you. You love her. Don't make the same mistakes I've made. Live your life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruka stole another glance at Michiru and was surprised to see a faint blush on her cheeks. "Michiru? What is she talking about? Do you still..."

"Yes, you bloody idiot. She's telling the truth."

"Michiru. I swear, I didn't mean to abandon you."

"I don't want to hear it. Is this really the appropriate time for this?"

"Yes it is! I can't wait another second!" Haruka spoke quickly, before she lost her nerve. "I thought the cops would come after me. It should have been me they arrested, not you. I've wanted to tell you that for years now, but I was too proud to just call and apologize. I thought you'd moved on. I didn't think you wanted to hear from me anyways. I'm so sorry."

"Oh." Michiru said simply. "You should have just called."

"I love you Michiru." Haruka couldn't stop talking even if she tried. The words spilled out now that the dam had broken. "I still do. I always have. I always will."

Suddenly Michiru was in her arms again, and they were kissing. The years fell away and all was right with the world. Nothing but nothing was ever going to keep her apart from this woman ever again.

 _"Ahem"_

Haruka crashed back to earth. In the midst of the happiest moment of her life, she had forgotten that Mizuno was still there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." For the first time all evening, and in all the time Haruka had ever known her, a flicker of fear crossed Mizuno's face. Haruka blinked hard, unsure of what she was seeing, or of how to react, but the moment had passed. The familiar presence of Mad Dog Mizuno stood before her once again, gruff and cocksure as ever. "I need information. What the fuck's going on? How did things get this bad? It's chaos out there. All the gangs are fighting, but no one seems to know why."

Michiru turned with a withering glare.

"It was you. You died. We thought the Hung Fa Boys killed you and captured Minako. Minako escaped, but by then it was too late. Luna had to do something-"

"-so she had someone whack my boss" Haruka finished the story. "According to the police, that someone was you."

"For what it's worth, I didn't do it. I'm not innocent, but Artemis Katze did not die by my hand. I swear it."

"Yeah, for what that's worth." Haruka spat on the ground to indicate what she thought of that idea. "Give me one good reason to believe a word you say. How do you even know that name?"

"Does it matter anymore? Does anything? Michiru, I need to confirm. Luna never ordered a hit on the Hung Fa Boy's Dragonhead did she?"

"No. She didn't. _We_ are not killers."

Michiru underscored her words with such spite that Haruka winced even though it wasn't directed at her. "Wait, wait! Let me get this straight." A thought suddenly occured to her. "If it wasn't the Yuet To Tong, who the fuck was it?" Haruka frowned. The implications were unsettling.

"You don't need to know." Mizuno interrupted. "I know who did it., or at least I know who had the most to gain form Artemis Katze's death. As long as I'm alive, he's a dead man walking."

"Fuck you, we need to know!" Michiru snapped. "This whole war started for nothing! A lot of good people are dead now! Luna's dead! Setsuna and Usagi are in hiding! I'm here trying to hold it all together, but there's nothing left! Everything's fallen apart! The Yuet To Tong are finished, and it all tracks back to you! Where the hell have you been anyways? And what do you think you're doing with your vigilante stunts?"

"I got shot the night of the diamond deal. I've been in hiding ever since. I can't say where or with whom but -"

Michiru gasped. "Hotaru!? Now you've gotten Hotaru involved? Coward! You should have died instead. You know how hard she worked to get out the triad game? Stay away from her!"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. It was an accident. It wasn't supposed to be like this! None of this was supposed to happen!" Mizuno's voice started to take on a hysterical edge. Haruka stepped back, not liking where this conversation was heading. She looked up into the night sky, watching the clouds drift about overhead. Yuet To Tong business was none of her business. Whatever Michiru was upset about seemed personal and -

Ugh...wha?

Haruka stumbled, the ground wobbled out beneath her feet. She smacked down ass first on the gravel road. It should have hurt, but the pain didn't really register.

The fuck?

Did everything go white just now?

She called out to Michiru and panicked when she realized that there was no way Michiru could hear her over that incessant ringing noise. The panic doubled as Haruka realized that she couldn't hear herself either and that the ringing was inside her ears.

Something happened just now and - SHIT!

It was an ambush. It had to be.

Was it cops? SWAT team? Fucking Mizuno! Played her for a fool. Was all that talk about wanting to make things right just lies to keep them here? Haruka tried to stand to no avail. She was going to kill that blue haired freak, but more importantly, where was Michiru?

"Oi! Tenoh-san! Daijoubu? Gomen, gomen! Did not see you until too late!"

"Hah...Wha happened?" Haruka narrowed her eyes, trying to identify on the man who was suddenly helping her up. He was familiar looking. One of the Yakuza guys who'd come over with Diana. Oba...Ozawa... something? "Uh...Oda-san right?" Using Japanese honorifics didn't feel natural, but this was a thing that was happening now.

"Hai, hai." The man bowed quickly. "I am very sorry. I did not know Diana-sama send you after Mad Dog as well! If I know, then I coordinate better. A thousand apologies." He bowed again in apology.

"Uh, yeah. It's ok." Haruka shook her head trying to clear the confusion. She regretted it immediately. It took everything she had to not throw up on the other man's shoes. "What hit us?"

"Stun grenade!" Oda pulled out a small ceramic orb from his pocket with great pride. "My own recipe! You like? I have many. How did it feel? I am very curious. Tell me everything."

"It uhhhh...sucks. It really sucks." Haruka backed away slowly. The man's sudden intensity was creeping her out. Good thing she didn't need to think very hard to answer his question. She was still reeling from the blast but at least the ringing was starting to fade. Lucky she was looking up at the time. What was going on before...? OH!

"Where's Mich-" Haruka caught herself before she said Michiru's name. "Where's Mizuno?"

Oda pointed to the left. If he had noticed her near-sli up, then he must have attributed it to the after effects of his grenade. Now that the bright spots flashing in her eyes were starting to fade, Haruka could see a figure lying face down in the grass a few meters away.

"Look it that! She's out cold!" Oda rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Excellent! Will be much easier!"

Haruka wasn't paying attention though. She kept looking until she found Michiru. Michiru was lying still on top of a concrete block by the water pipes. The blast must have knocked her unconscious as well. She began to stagger over to check on the love of her life when she realized that she couldn't. The best thing she could do, for Michiru's sake, was to leave her.

Again.

Curse the fates, but if the Yakuza were to get a hold of her... No. Haruka couldn't let that happen.

"What about the ah... the other one?"

"Later, later. Mizuno first. Help please? I have car ready to go. We get her in trunk before wakes up. Or else, pow pow." Oda mimed a punching action.

Haruka understood well enough. She realized with a sinking heart that she had no choice. To get the Yakuza out of here, she had to pretend that Michiru wasn't a factor. That she wasn't relevant. With her every instinct telling her to go the other way, Haruka staggered over to where Mizuno was lying instead. She slung one arm under Mizuno's shoulder, and together with Oda, dragged the unconscious woman towards Oda's waiting vehicle.

"Can't wait to bring back. Diana-sama will be very happy." Oda prattled on. "She was most insistent that we capture her father's killer before the big party. Will you be going to the party Tenoh-san? Of course you will. Everyone will be there."

Haruka shuddered, thinking of what would happen they delivered Mizuno to the new Boss. It was an odd thing to notice, but up close, Mizuno was smaller than she expected. It had been no trouble at all picking her up and shoving her into the trunk of the car.

"Tie her up." Haruka said sharply. She was in no mood for small talk. "Let's get moving before she wakes up. Don't want to make this more complicated than it needs to be."

"Good call. All business I see. Excellent. I see why you were top lieutenant in Hong Kong back in the day." Oda barked out a few words in Japanese to his driver. A young man popped out of the driver's seat with a pair of handcuffs. He clapped them onto the still unconscious Mizuno's wrists, and after exchanging a few words with Oda that Haruka didn't understand, he jumped back into the car and sped off into the night.

Haruka watched the receding taillights in confusion.

"The heck? Were you planning to walk back into the city?"

"Oh no no no. Of course not. I drove another car here. I don't like riding when we have body in the trunk – dead or alive. No way. Not for me. Risky." Oda shuddered "I can catch ride with you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense." Haruka said neutrally. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yes. Yes. One moment. Diana-sama said ' _no witnesses'_." Oda whipped another grenade out of his bag and held it up proudly. "Look at this! Very special. My favourite. FIRE IN THE HOOOOOLE!" Before Haruka could react, Oda lobbed the ceramic grenade into the air. It shattered against the metal water pipe Michiru was lying under. Flames exploded out on impact and immediately caught in the dry grass. Oda stared into the fire, clearly mesmerized by the flickering red orange and yellow. "Cool huh? Little bit molotov cocktail, little bit hand grenade. The beauty is in the accelerant. I think I name after myself."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Haruka didn't think. She didn't need to. Even in her dazed state, it was easy to sucker punch Oda in the back of the head and knock him out. There was no time for hesitation. Michiru lay on a concrete form, surrounded by a wall of fire. She had to get to there before it was too late. Haruka pushed that traitorous thought aside. It couldn't be too late. No way. She just got Michiru back. It wasn't too late. They were going to get out of here and leave this stinking town and live their lives together.

Only if she could get to Michiru in time.

Haruka ran faster than she'd ever run before. The wall of fire separating them was nothing. She launched herself up in a desperate leap. There was nothing graceful in the way she landed on top of the concrete block, but it was no matter. She was there. She was with Michiru.

She knelt by Michiru's side, feeling her wrist for a pulse or any other sign of life.

"Michiru! Michiru! Come on. Wake up. Don't leave me here!"

Relief hit with overwhelming force when she saw that Michiru was breathing. She bent over, and completely out gratitude, kissed Michiru on the lips. Michiru stirred at the touch, but otherwise, didn't respond.

The smoke was getting worse. Haruka could feel herself getting light headed from breathing it in. The heat of the flames was getting unbearable. They had to get out of here fast. Haruka looked about desperately for an escape route. Taking the same way back was not an option. The flames had spread, and even if they hadn't, Haruka wasn't sure she could replicate that jump while carrying Michiru with her.

The only way out was up. The water pipe above was a bridge to safety - _if_ she could climb onto it and _if_ she could run along the round surface to safety without falling into the flames below.

There was no "if." It was do or die.

Haruka gathered Michiru in her arms, then grasping the rung of a nearby access ladder, began to climb. It was a short climb, only several steps up, but it was brutal. Whatever the fuck Oda had used in the grenade had splashed all over the ladder. The heat of the flames had baked the metal rungs through and through. Haruka had beat the fires out with her coat before starting her climb, but every move she made was still torture.

No matter.

Michiru needed her. Haruka ignored everything but that one singular thought. She focused on the present. Hand over hand, one foot in front of the other. Only the climb mattered. She wasn't sure if the smell of roasting flesh was just her own imagination, but she ignored it just the same. With the life she'd led, the things she's done, maybe she deserved to burn, but not Michiru. Never Michiru.

With strength and endurance that she didn't know she possessed, Haruka pulled them both up onto the water pipe. From there, it was a straight run to her car, and then to freedom. Off in the distance, the sound of sirens was growing louder. Someone must have seen the fire and called it in. Haruka knew she didn't have time to rest.

After the agony that was the burning ladder, the rest was easy. Soon enough, Haruka found herself in her car, speeding away from the scene with Michiru riding shotgun. She drove on auto pilot, not really sure where she was going, but sure that she never wanted to stop.

Michiru was with her.

Belatedly, it occurred to Haruka that they should probably go to a hospital. Michiru was still unconscious and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, her hands were starting to hurt like hell. Her mind raced, going from one ridiculous story to another. Trying to come up with a plausible, non criminal explanation for their injuries was a helpful distraction from the pins and needles in her palms.

Haruka swore. They had nearly driven off the side of the road just now because she was having trouble holding the steering wheel. She clenched her jaw, trying to hold the car steady when suddenly, another hand covered her own and helped stabilize the wheel. Haruka's heartbeat shot up again.

Michiru!

Haruka looked over in wonder. Michiru was there, looking back at her. All the things on Haruka's mind - the pain, her lies, the past, her apologies, the future - all that went out the window. There was only Michiru, and the road ahead.

"Haruka! What happened? Your hands..." Michiru took over the wheel completely. Haruka was glad to let her do so."Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. What happened? Last thing I remember, I was yelling at Ami and-" Michiru gasped. "Was there an explosion?"

"Yeah. There was an explosion. And a fire. Someone threw a grenade at us. The Yakuza got Mizuno and..." Haruka trailed off, not really sure of what to say next. "You wanna get out of here?" she blurted out. That about covered everything she wanted in life at this point.

Despite the amount of trouble they were both in, Haruka couldn't resist the giant grin that spread across her face when Michiru gave her a simple "yes".

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Ko-san, if you are reading this, that "FIRE IN THE HOOOOOLE!" is for you. I mean, I hope you aren't reading this because that means my IRL co-workers have found my fanfiction, and I would probably die of embarrassment if anyone from work ever read this._

 _Also: phew! Sorry for the long chapter. There was alot of material and dialogue to get through here (5000 words yo!). Apologies again for the rough edit job too, because y'know...5000 words._

 _Happy reading to all my Haruka and Michiru fans out there. This one is for you! I've been getting some requests for a Haruka and Michiru spinoff of this AU and yeah. I am definitely into that! Maybe one day, but not this day. I've got a few other writing projects on the go, but I do hope to come back to this project in due time. If someone wants to adopt the project off me, I'd be more than happy to share._

 _The scene of Michiru, asleep and surrounded by a wall of flame, being awoken with a kiss from Haruka who had just leapt through said wall of flame, was a scene I knew that Ami wanted to write since I started this fic. It's a pretty straight forward adaptation of the story of Brynhildr and Sigurd. Gotta love the classics._

 _Oooh, shoot. I almost forgot. For the story of Haruka and Michiru's engagement, feel free to check out my other story "Haruka and Michiru: One Night in Hong Kong". Y'all know me. I self plug._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

 _brycelozier: re: the timeline *puts on +5 Hat of Pedantry* There was one instance in "The Long Walk to Mugen" where Ami thinks of song lyrics to a song that wasn't released yet and in the Spring chapter of 5 Years and a Day, Ami comments that it was a Thursday, where if you actually check the calendar, it should have been a Tuesday ...so, you know, nothing game breaking ;)._

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 25 - 叛逃 -_ _Traitor's Run - wherein the time has come to stand and fight, or to turn tail and run._


	25. 叛逃 - Traitor's Run

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 24 - 叛逃

 _Traitor's Run - wherein the time has come to stand and fight, or to turn tail and run._

* * *

 **[Storage Room, Club BamBam Bar and Nightclub]**

Ami floated in darkness, rising and falling in that space between asleep and awake. There was pain. Agony. That's how she knew she was alive. Beyond that, she knew little else. She could hear her name. Over and over. Someone was calling. Calling. Telling her to open her eyes. Snap out of it.

Ami turned away, trying to ignore the summons. "Go away", she tried to say, but all that made it past her cracked lips was an inhuman groan.

The voice persisted. " _That's it Ami! Almost there! Stay with me! Wake up!"_

There was nothing keeping her here except for that voice, and that voice wasn't real. It was Makoto's voice, and Makoto was gone. Ami didn't want to open her eyes to see that truth. She preferred to stay inside herself and and drown in the depths of her longing. Here, there was still beauty. She could still hear Makoto's voice. Outside, she would be forced to know better.

It would be so easy to drift off and leave that pain far behind. If she could somehow die before Diana's initiation ceremony, then at least she could get a last laugh. A chuckle caught in Ami's throat and broke out as a hitched gasp. Her muscles seized. Every shallow, torturous cut Diana had inflicted on her body exploded all at once. Fire raced through her nerves, sucking the air from her lungs.

Oh gods. The pain.

White spots burst in the red haze behind her eyelids. Memories flickered between. Mistakes and regrets, lies and betrayals. One after the other and all at once. There were so many. Too many. This was it. It was time to let go. Things were better this way...let it all slip away into the black...

"Come on Ami! You can do it! You're stronger than this. Stay alive!"

Makoto's voice again. Mako's voice.

" _Stay alive"_

The command snapped Ami back into the here and now. Her world became a sea of green. Eventually, she realized she was staring into a set of eyes. Mako's eyes, shining in the dark. Was this real?

"M-Mako?"

"Just hang on. I'm going to get you out of here ok?"

This wasn't possible. She had to be hallucinating. Ami lifted her head and was flooded with the presence of Makoto. Her wavy brown hair. Strong shoulders. Roses and cinnamon that Ami could somehow smell over the scent of her own blood. It was too much. She couldn't be imagining this. That would be too cruel.

"Mako?" Ami asked again, still not fully trusting in her senses. "Is it-"

"Yes. It's really me. I'm alive." Makoto walked off to the side. Ami began to panic as Makoto left her line of sight. She craned her head around, ignoring the searing protest from her wounded shoulder. "It's ok Ami. I'm here. Hold still will you? I've almost got this."

Ami had no idea what Makoto was talking about, nor did she care. She kept staring at Makoto, scarcely daring to believe what was right in front of her. She was taken completely by surprise when the ropes keeping her bound fell away. Without the support, Ami toppled over. She would have hit the ground hard if Makoto hadn't been there to catch her first.

"How?" Ami whispered the question more to herself than anything. She didn't actually want to know. This didn't make any sense and she wasn't sure if it was going to. Ignorance was bliss, if that meant she could hang onto Makoto just a little bit longer.

"Witness protection program. Katarina and I faked that explosion." Makoto glared down "I had to. You left me alone to get Chiba. You promised you'd come back."

"I'm sorry." Lying in Makoto's arms, Ami was overwhelmed. Makoto was really here. "I tried. I wanted to be strong. I was trying to protect you." She clutched at Makoto's hands, desperate to make her understand. "I couldn't. I didn't mean to. Please...I'm so sorry."

"Hey!" Makoto gave her a rough shake. "Come on. Don't go breaking down on me. We still have to get out of here." Her tone softened. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Ami nodded. Makoto was right. She still had a job to do.

Ami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She willed her heart rate to settle and her limbs to stop shaking. With Makoto's assistance, she forced herself into a sitting position, then up on one knee and finally, with a push that took all her strength, she stood. She managed a single step before her vision dimmed to grey and her knees collapsed in on themselves. Ami stumbled and fell hard against a shelf. Paint cans clattered damningly loud in the enclosed space. Makoto was at her side in an instant.

"Just a headrush." Ami tried to shake it off even as Makoto lowered her to the ground once again. "I'm fine. Let's get going. Someone might have heard that. Where are we anyways?"

"No. Sit. Lean against the wall if you have to. We can try again in a minute." Ami did so, grateful for the respite even if she was sure there as no time for this. "We're in a nightclub." Makoto continued. "Diana's having a party tonight, and you're the star attraction. What the hell happened to you anyways? You look like shit."

"Diana likes knives. Little ones. Like claws. ' _If I have supplied false particulars about myself for the purpose of joining the family I shall be killed by myriads of swords'_. Ami recited one of the many oaths she had taken in her life from memory. It had been in the back of her mind for years now and Diana had done a good job of dragging it up front and centre. "She's been studying our Triad traditions it seems."

Makoto gave a low whistle.

"Yeah. No kidding. Just be glad she didn't kill you outright. Thanks to Chiba, she thinks you killed her dad. Have you seen the news lately? " _Rogue cop suspected in Artemis Katze murder_ ". That bastard... he's pinned Katze's murder on you! We all thought you were dead though. Ami… how did you survive? Minako saw you get shot twice, then fall into the harbour. How did you survive that? Imagine my surprise when I heard." Makoto glared down at Ami. "That vigilante shit! What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"You were dead. I thought you were dead. I–" Ami felt the raging despair that had driven her on for the past few days well up again. She had to change the topic before she was lost again. "It doesn't matter. I got lucky. One of the shots was a through and through. The other hit my gun. The barrel's dented beyond repair, but that saved my life." Ami blinked, suddenly remembering. "I need a weapon."

"Here. Take my spare." Makoto drew a gun out from beneath her shirt. Ami couldn't help but notice a hesitant pause before she passed it down. "You sure you're ok? "

"A Model 10? You brought your service revolver?" Ami chose not to answer Makoto's simple question. She snatched the gun from Makoto and made a show of testing it's balance to hide of much effort that simple action really took. "Geeze. I haven't seen one of these since the Academy." She checked the chamber and frowned. "Only 6 rounds."

"Fine. Take the SIG then you big baby." Makoto took the revolver back and replaced it with a sleek black semi-automatic pistol.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's the standard issue for all the witness protection guys. I ahh...may have borrowed it without asking. I probably owe Agent Kwok a drink after this, assuming he doesn't have a concussion or anything. At least I hope he doesn't..." Makoto trailed off. Ami accepted the new gun with a non-commital grunt. It wasn't really relevant either way. Ami could tell what Makoto was thinking, and Makoto was looking at the situation all wrong. "Besides! What the hell are you planning to do? Shoot your way out? You can barely stand as is and there are like 15 guys out there! We can't take them all. We gotta do this quiet."

One last hope. One last question.

"How did you get in here? Can we use that route to get out?"

"I lied. Bluffed my way in. I'll spare you the details, but once I heard the Yakuza had caught the vilgilante, I figured it was you, so I conked my bodyguard over the head, snuck out of the ICAC safehouse. Went straight to Motoki's. Fed him a story that I've been Jane Doe-ing at the hospital these past few weeks. He believed it. Told me I was lucky to get out just in time for the big party, and well, you can figure out the rest. Long story short, don't worry. My cover is still good. They don't suspect a thing."

Ami closed her eyes and nodded. It was as she suspected.

"Good. Then you can turn around, and go back the way you came. You shouldn't be here."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to leave you behind. Maybe we can pretend that Diana ordered me to move you to a more secure area or-"

"Leave, Makoto. Call Katarina and go back to the safe house as soon as you're clear. That's an order."

"And what? Leave you here to die? Hell no! I don't think you heard me clearly. They are. Going. To. Kill. You." Makoto said the last words slowly, enunciating each syllable like Ami was an idiot child. "Do you understand that? They are going to kill you. Tonight! Diana told me herself! She wants to make a statement, and she's going to do that by dragging you up on the stage in the middle of the party and blowing your brains out. In front of everyone! Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter. Your mission is Chiba. I left everything with you. Take care of it."

"And you also promised you'd come back! We're partners! We are supposed to work together! Why are you pushing me away?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I have to be strong."

"No it's not! That's bullshit and you know it. You're just scared! You're scared to let anyone get close to you because you think something terrible is going to happen if you do. You know what? You're wrong. You're a coward and you're wrong. If you run, I would follow you to the end of the world. We're in this together. I love you! Deal with it!"

"NO! Don't say that! I'm trying to protect you ok!? You don't know me! You don't know what I've done! If you knew, then you wouldn't be here saying those words! I've been lying to you since the beginning. You're a good cop Makoto. I'm not. I'm a liar. I'm a -"

"A gangster? A killer? I already know. I talked to Minako. As soon as we get out of here, I'm placing you under arrest for the Bo Foy massacre, and for like, I dunno, 40 counts of aggravated assault and whatever fuck else you've been doing this past week. After that, I'm going to find you the best damn lawyer in the city and...fuck! I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen after that, but I swear to god, you are getting out of here alive. I thought you were dead for the past month. I'm not going to lose you again. The least you could do is fucking try."

Ami stood there, dumbfounded. This was more than she'd dared to dream of. This was more than she knew how to dream of. Makoto took one look at her face and shook her head.

"Save it Ami. We can deal with this later. There will be a later." Makoto smiled. Ami found herself smiling back without any conscious thought as to how or why she was smiling. She just was.

A sound from outside the room caused them both to break away. "Shit!" Makoto swore. "Are those footsteps? What the fuck? I ordered the boys to leave us alone."

Ami scrambled to her feet. Adrenaline cut through the pain and the fatigue.

"Oi! Kino-san!" An accented voice called from down the hall. "Are you done with the prisoner yet? Diana-sama would like to have a word before the party starts if-you-know-what-I-mean."

A chorus of unpleasant laughs clearly indicated what Diana had in mind.

"They're headed this way." Ami hissed. "Quick. Is it anyone you know?"

Makoto shook her head. "Boss Diana flew a lot of her own Yakuza in. Motoki tells us that we're supposed to teach them our ways on how we do business in Hong Kong. I met them for like, 5 minutes, and most of that was spent bowing." She cupped a hand over her ear and listened harder. "Sounds like 3 people based on the footsteps? That's good. Between the two of us, we should be able to knock them out. You got any ideas?"

"Yeah. Don't die."

"Any good ideas?"

Ami was smart, but she wasn't God. There were no more good ideas. There was only herself, Makoto, and the gun in her hand.

"I'm going to cause a distraction. Use that to get out of here. Call Katarina as soon as you are clear. I'll hold them off as long as I can and escape when I get a chance."

"Ami, no! That's suicide! I'm not going to let you do that."

"I'll be fine. You're the only one who can testify against Chiba. You need to escape." Ami was steeling herself to order Makoto to run again Makoto suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. They kissed, hot and hard and fierce. Ami tasted Makoto in that kiss. She tasted of salt and blood. She tasted of all the nights they had spent together, and the days they wish they had. She tasted of sunshine and promise. A promise of life outside the waking hell Ami woke up in everyday.

Ami drank it in, savoring every second that life had left to her. She melted into Makoto's arms. For this woman, she would try. She would try her best. Always.

"Screw you." Makoto pulled back first. Her whisper was soft against Ami's lips. "You're not my Sergeant anymore. I don't take orders from you. We are not arguing about this."

Makoto let go and took a defensive position beside her. Back to back, the warmth and stability of her partner was a fortress against the world. The situation was beyond critical, yet Mako made her feel safe. Given the circumstances, that should have been impossible, but there it was. Ami couldn't deny what she was feeling.

Reality reasserted itself again with the sound of boots.

The footsteps got closer. Louder and louder.

"Do you trust me?"

The Yakuza was here. Right outside the door. It was was time to act.

"Yeah, I do. What's your plan?"

"I'm sorry. It's the only way..." Ami took a sidestep, and without warning, spun Makoto around and punched her in the gut. She turned away from seeing Makoto doubled over in pain. She shouted, loud and clear. Loud enough to be heard over the choked gasping sounds Makoto was making. "Is that the best you got you Hung Fa piece of shit?" She had to do this. "Come on! Catch me if you can!"

Ami threw herself out the swinging door. Surprise and momentum carried her past the line of enemy gangsters. She barreled through, then, with a last look at the partner she was leaving behind, Ami ran.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _This is it my dear readers. The end is near._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift_

* * *

 _Up Next:_

 _Ch 26 - 無間道 - The Unceasing Path - wherein the story comes full circle as it must_


	26. 無間道 II - The Unceasing Path

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 26 - 無間道

The Unceasing Path - wherein the story comes around full circle as it must

* * *

 **[Storage Room, Club BamBam]**

Makoto gasped for breath. The tears in her eyes had nothing to do with pain. She felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Well, alright, she had, but it hurt deeper than that. Ami might as well have reached into her chest and ripped her heart out.

That was closer to the truth than merely being " _punched in the gut_ ".

Ami had no right, no right! to make this call for her. No right at all.

And now Makoto had to follow through. Ami had left her no choice. Duty was all she had left, and it was duty that spoke. Against every instinct, against the very beat of her soul, Makoto ran out of the storage room and gave the order to the still reeling gangsters she found in the hall.

"AFTER HER!"

* * *

Without a building layout, or any clue where she was, she was running blind. This was a fool's gambit, but it was all she had. Ami supposed it was only a matter of time before her luck ran out. One locked door was all it'd take and...fuck.

There it was. She was now cornered like a rat. There was no way forward or back.

Ami cursed. The clink of metal on metal gave away her position as she loaded a salvaged clip into her salvaged gun. Several hopeful potshots shattered the bottles on the bar above her head in response. Ami rolled to the left, putting some distance between herself and her last known position, but the bar shew as hiding behind was only so long. She debated laying down some covering fire but decided against it. Ammunition was low. Mako's SIG had long since been spent, but in the process, she had managed to pick up a pair of shiny new pistols. The Yakuza soldier she'd looted them from had never seen her coming. For a brief moment, she missed her own guns. The balance of the Chinese-Soviet knockoffs she was wielding now seemed off and the black star embossed on the grips felt like a bad omen.

Then again, maybe it was fitting. A gangster's gun for a gangster. One step closer to living her truth.

Ami smiled at her own ridiculousness. This was no time for sentimentality. There were other reasons to smile besides.

The remains of a now-broken decorative mirror already revealed just how hopeless the situation was. Alone with a gang of Yakuza blocking the only exit, there was no point in hiding anymore.

Years of lies and deceit would all come to an end today. At least she got to see Makoto one last time.

* * *

On the other side of the once-opulent nightclub, Makoto also cursed. She didn't want to do this. Even so, she moved on autopilot, sweeping the room with a sawed off shotgun. One of her boys had gone and found a damn shotgun for her. How sweet was that? Somewhere deep inside, the constable in her was concerned with just how well armed these Yakuza gangsters were. After this was over, they should probably investigate how these highly illegal weapons were getting into Hong Kong.

Now, however, was not the time to care. Caring would get her killed. Right now, she was a triad leader. 5 members of Boss Diana's Yakzua crew stood waiting for her orders. The others had fled at the first sign of trouble, spiriting their Boss away to parts unknown - the ones that were lucky enough to flee that was. The unlucky ones were either standing with her, or lying where Ami had left them.

Clean up was going to be a nightmare, but that was a problem for later. First, she had to survive.

Makoto buried her police instincts and just reacted. It no longer required conscious thought to command the respect of her underlings and form them up for missions.

The mission was simple: hunt down the snitch that their boss wanted dead.

Her partner, her lover, and her best friend.

Mizuno Ami of the Yuet To Tong, or Mizuno Ami of the HKPD. It didn't matter. Ami was dead either way. Outnumbered 5 to 1, there was no way Ami could get out of this alive. Makoto tried desperately to think of another path, but came up with nothing. She had already called for the cavalry. There was no way of knowing if Katarina got her message though, or if she could send help even if she did. Beyond that, Makoto had already stalled as long as she could. If she didn't order her men into action soon, they would likely break ranks and charge into action on their own. There was nothing that Makoto could do to stop that that wouldn't render Ami's sacrifice meaningless.

After all the times they had saved each other's lives over the years, was one more miracle too much to ask for?

Curse the day they met. Curse the day Chief Chiba, that dirty bastard, called them into his office and offered them this assignment. Makoto's resolve hardened. Tonight would have been so much easier without knowing Ami as personally as she did. It was too late for regrets now. She didn't believe in regrets anyhow, especially not about love. Come hell or high water, she could never truly regret the day she met Mizuno Ami.

Makoto smiled. Speak of the devil. A flash of blue caught her attention among the debris - Ami's reflection in the glass. She had a gun in one hand, and a bottle of booze in the other. Those were important details yes, but it was Ami's expression that Makoto knew she would remember forever - her smile.

Even amidst all this violence, Ami was happy to see her.

* * *

A bottle of tequila flew over the bar. It hung in midair, a final agonizing moment before destruction.

One moment, it existed, glass and liquid. The next, it transformed into an unstoppable orange fireball consuming everything in its path.

In the space between, Ami vaulted over over the bar-top guns blazing. Her first shot exploded through the tequila bottle, her second through some Yakuza goon's heart.

One down, four to go.

This was not the time for half measures.

Left, right, left, right, recoil, fire. The pattern was more familiar to her now than the beating of her own heart.

Enemies scattered before the hail of gunfire she rained down upon them. She hit the ground hard. Ami had the breath knocked out of her, but she still rolled up to her feet and kept firing. It wasn't her mission, or love, or justice that kept her going. It was simply momentum.

No. That was a lie, there was one thing driving her actions now: Makoto. Everything relied on her testimony. Makoto had to live. She had to escape, even if Ami had to kill every last person in the building to make that happen.

Well, so far, so good.

Ami gasped. Damn fool that she was, she stopped to think during a gunfight. Some unseen giant struck her in the stomach and again in the back as she reeled under the force of the first shot.

No matter. She still had the strength to whip her gun up and return fire. Ami turned her flailing spin into a twirl that put her assailant directly in her gunsights. There was a certain sense of satisfaction seeing the light dim from her enemy's eyes as the bullets struck home.

Two.

Ami gave in to the feeling. She indulged. Reveled in it. She used the darkness to steady her hand. To move just a little faster. Make her shots a little bit sharper. There was no point in suppressing her monster any longer.

Lesson learned however. She was too exposed here. Ami spotted a broken pillar that offered some promise of safety. She dove towards it, firing her pistols as she sailed sideways through the air. Time slowed. Hours passed between one muzzle flash and the next. Her target jerked about, a marionette dancing for an insane puppetmaster.

Three.

She landed some meters short of cover. Ami ran towards home, dropping into a desperate slide to cover the last few steps. Fortunately, the tiles were slick with blood and plaster dust. She careened across the floor, firing between the debris. Another pair of criminals fell in her wake.

Four.

Five.

There. that was it. She was done. Silence settled over the ash and dust. Ami fell forward, leaning her forehead against the against the pillar in a vain attempt to catch her breath. It didn't help.

It was getting cold.

So cold.

The crunch of boots indicated that someone was approaching. Was it Makoto? It had to be. Who else was left? Ami forced herself to stand. A trickle of sweat ran down her cheek and fell off the side of her jaw. It might have been a tear. She didn't know. There was only a certain sense of peace knowing that she might be dead before it hit the ground.

* * *

Makoto opened her mouth and ordered her people to action.

"DUCK!"

Not that anyone needed that specific instruction in light of the fireball blowing straight at them. It was chaos all around. She too was running and firing. She had to. Play the part - live another day.

Her crew fell all around her. Makoto knew they were bad people, but still she couldn't suppress a surge of sympathy. They might be bad people, but they were people. Then she thought of what they were here in Hong Kong for: drugs, human trafficking, corruption.

Fuck them. They deserved this.

Makoto got over her sympathies. She knew how much danger the city was in from organized crime and she alone could prove beyond a reasonable doubt that the man who was supposed to protect the city, Chief Superintendent Chiba, was as dirty as they came.

That meant that survival was the order of the day. Her survival. Not Ami's.

Ami would understand. Hell, this whole crazy mess was the result of Ami's decisions in the first place. Sure, it was going completely pear-shaped, but she couldn't let her partner down. Not now, not after everything they'd been through. She had to survive.

Makoto braced herself. Her shotgun roared with each pump. The shot sprayed harmlessly high. Furniture and drywall turned into shrapnel under the sheer destructive force of her weapon. Maybe a little sick to say, but Makoto had never felt so alive. Bullets flew all around. One brushed by close enough to leave a searing kiss on her cheek. Despite all that, Makoto felt strangely safe. She knew sure as stone that none of those bullets had her name on them.

Where the hell was Ami anyways? Makoto squinted through the smoke.

There she was. Poetry in motion.

Makoto watched Ami slide between debris and reach the relative safety of a broken pillar. She smiled with grim pride as the final 2 gangsters fell to the ground around her.

Doing the impossible. That's her girl.

Well, damn.

They might just get out of this alive afterall.

* * *

White smoke wafted through the room. Bits of broken glass and drywall fell amid the destruction. For the first time, Ami considered the possibility of tomorrow.

No, it was too soon for that.

She looked down at the bloodstain growing on her shirt and knew it was only a matter of time. Ami pushed off the pillar, lurching forward like a drunken sailor. Each step broke fresh waves of pain through her body, but each step brought her closer to Makoto, so walk she must. All the words she'd been too afraid to say before coursed through her veins. Repetitions of "I'm sorry" and "I love you" replaced the flickering beat of her heart. Feelings that had been locked away and buried were now a ghost possessing her corpse – moving one foot in front of the other until her legs gave out and she fell at Makoto's feet.

Once again, Makoto caught her before she hit the ground. How did she keep doing that? Mako was always there for her. It was nice. She felt safe. Loved. Ami closed her eyes for a moment to simply enjoy the feeling. Through the buzz, she could hear Makoto, telling her to hold on. Ami looked up and saw that Makoto crying.

Oh Mako...no. Please don't.

Ami reached out, thinking to wipe the tears off Makoto's face. They didn't belong there.

"Mako..."

"Hey. It's ok. I'm here. Don't push yourself. An ambulance is on it's way. Katarina sent me a text a few minutes ago. She says the warrant finally came through. The judge panicked and ordered an immediate arrest when he heard I wasn't in protective custody anymore. Did you hear that Ami? They just arrested Chiba. He's confessed to everything - even to the murder of Artemis Katze. It's over. We got him. We did it."

It was getting harder and harder to think. Ami knew that Chiba was relevant, but how or why eluded her. There were more important things besides. She lay there, her head on Makoto's lap, trying to remember what it was she'd been so desperate to say just a few seconds ago.

"S-sorry Mako. Sorry I punched you back there."

Makoto gave a little laugh.

"Nevermind that! I owed you one anyways. Remember the day we met? I punched you right in the stomach. Fair is fair."

"No..."

"Really? You don't remember? Liar. You remember everything."

"Not...not the day we met. We met before. Long ago... years. Before. In another life. The alley...you saved me. I never said thank you."

"Oh..." Makoto whispered. "That was you."

Ami's heart fluttered. Suddenly she was deeply afraid. "I tried. I'm sorry. I really tried." She fished about blindly, terrified of being alone. "Makoto? Are you there? I swear, I tried! I don't want to leave you...I don't want to go..." Ami sobbed. She couldn't see Makoto, or anything anymore.

Makoto caught her flailing hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Come on. Don't talk this. You're going to be fine."

With Makoto holding her hand, Ami found the strength to speak. "You showed me the way. You made me believe. Tell me. Did I do right? Was I strong? Please, I need to know..."

Ami felt the gentle murmur of lips moving against her forehead.

"You are strong Ami. You're the strongest person I know."

Warmth radiated from Makoto's kiss, bringing with it a lightness she hadn't felt since she was a child. Ami smiled, content at last. "I'm not, but thank you for saying it. I've always wanted to hear you say that." Mako would figure it out one day. "Makoto, you are a better partner, a better person, than I could ever describe. Even if we had a lifetime - a thousand years - that wouldn't be enough time with you. It's been an honour. Thank you. I'm sorry... " Ami trailed off. So much she wanted to say, but this was all she had. "I love you Makoto."

 **[End]**

* * *

 **[Epilogue : Hong Kong Police College – 3 years later]**

"Awww...come on Inspector Kino! You were involved in one of the biggest triad busts in Hong Kong history! You took down the Hung Fa Boys, the Yuet To Tong AND the Yakuza. There's got to be something you can tell us about what triads are really like. You must have some stories!"

Makoto shook her head. A nostalgic smile quirked at her lips at the eagerness of these recruits. They were officer candidates - the best and brightest of last year's police college graduating class - but in Makoto's eyes, they were still just kids.

"Don't forget, I also arrested my own Chief for corruption. That's just as big a deal as all the rest of it."

A contemplative murmur rippled around the classroom at that. Makoto looked around at all her students. They would all go on to lead their own units in time. What could she tell them to help them on their way?

"Triads, in my experience, are nothing special. They're just people. Good people, bad people, and everything in between- just like the rest of society."

She could see them all in her mind's eye. All the people she had met during her years undercover.

Diana and her Yakuza had fled the city after the Club BamBam shootout, never to return. Tokyo PD was still constantly calling her for consultations but it seemed that her powerbase was more or less broken. Organized crime was trending down, both in Tokyo and in Hong Kong. Makoto wasn't sure how much of that could be attributed to her work, but she was glad of the end results either way.

Motoki and Umino were both arrested soon after the shootout, but they both managed to get pretty sweet plea bargains in exchange for their co-operation. Last she heard, they were both out of jail and were preparing to open a cafe together. Some kind of hipster fried shrimp video game arcade thing or something. She'd received an invitation to their grand opening set for next month and was looking forward to attending.

Of Haruka however, Makoto had no news. Haruka had vanished without trace. Makoto wasn't too worried about her however. Based on surveillance footage, the last known sighting of Tenoh Haruka had her in the company of one Kaioh Michiru. Given the way that both their apartments had been packed up when Makoto investigated, it was a pretty good bet that her old friend was somewhere out there living life on the run with Michiru by her side. If there had to be the one who got away, Makoto was glad that Haruka was the one.

"As police officers," she continued, "it's not who _they_ are that matters. The question is who _we_ are. We're not out there to judge. Don't get caught in the trap of thinking it's ' _us vs them'_. It's not. That path leads to some very dark places that trust me, you don't want to go to. There is no enemy out there. There are only people to serve and to protect. It's literally in our motto: " _To Serve with Pride and Care_ "... so you know, go out there and serve with pride and care. Take care of yourself, take care in what you do, and do things that you can be proud of. Your experiences however, will be your own. Everyone's got to walk their own path, and as someone once said to me, you can't do that with someone else's voice bouncing around in your head. If there was anything one thing I learned from my time with the triads that I want to pass on, is this: Do what's right, even if it's hard. Oh! And if you're ever going to do anything that would betray your partner's trust..."

The students all knew how to finish that sentence. They did so in unison:

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Damn straight. Good stuff everyone." A knock at the door drew Makoto's attention. She looked over to see Katarina leaning against the doorframe. "Well, it's your lucky day. You all get to go home early today. Looks like I have some company. We'll be going over some case studies next lecture, specifically the Lau Kin Ming investigation and issues regarding Article 23 of Basic Law. Be sure you finish your assigned readings by Thursday. Understood?"

"YES MADAM!"

"Wonderful. Alright then. Ateeennn-SHUN!"

The recruits snapped to attention with the scuffle of chairs and a stamp of boots. Makoto flushed with pride, as she often did, seeing how well her class worked as a team.

"Squad diiiissss-MISSED!"

The students snapped a crisp salute. At their instructor's nod, they broke formation and began gathering their things to leave the classroom.

Katarina sauntered over to the desk where Makoto was gathering up her things as well.

"Well, Makoto. Looks like you run a tight ship around here."

Makoto looked at her retreating students fondly.

"Ahhh, you know. A little discipline never hurt anyone. They're going to do good things out there. I just know it."

"I'm sure they will, otherwise, I'll be seeing them."

Makoto laughed. "Not if I get to them first!".

Kataraina chuckled as well. "So, since we're on the topic, I just came by to tell you: the parole board met this morning. Chiba's application was denied. He's going to be in prison for the rest of his sentence." Makoto nodded, grimly satisfied at the news. Justice was harsh, but it was justice. "We ought to celebrate!" Katarina continued. "A bunch of us are doing steaks at Sammy's Kitchen tonight. Maybe hit LKF after. You want to come? It's your win as much as anyone's, if not more so."

"Nah, you ICAC folk put alot into this. You guys deserve to celebrate without having me around third wheeling."

"What are you talking about? The boys all love you. It's been ages. Even Kwok is over it. All he ever says about you is that you've got a hella good left hook."

Makoto smirked. "If he thought that was good, he ought to see my right. Thanks for the invite though. I would, but I've actually already got plans tonight."

"Oh really!?" Katarina waggled her eyebrows. "Did you finally ask that cute nurse from Queen Elizabeth out?"

"Funny story. Turns out she's a surgeon, and uh...she asked me. She's got a thing for tall, beautiful, buff women." Makoto shrugged at Katarina's shocked face. "What? Her words! Not mine."

"Eh, be careful dating a surgeon. They're known for being type A workaholics."

"Yeah probably, but - " Makoto countered. "they're also known for being good with their hands."

"Hah! You're incorrigible you know that?" Katarina gave her a clap on the back. "Hey! You should bring her with tonight! Nothing like a bunch of cops touting your heroism all night to really seal the deal if-you-know-what-I-mean. Plus, the crepes at Sammy's are to diiiiiie for.""

"I'm good. Maybe next time. She's kind of shy. I don't want you lot scaring her off on our first date."

"Suit yourself. I got to head back to the office before going out tonight. You need a ride back to HQ?"

"No thank you. I want to hit the gym before sprucing up for the big date. I uh, really like this girl. She seems really sweet, so I hope it goes well.

"Awwwwwwwww. So cute. I'm sure it will. Go get 'em tiger. You got this."

Katarina left the room leaving Makoto alone to finish gathering her things. When she was done, she took one last look around the empty classroom. All was well.

She turned out the lights.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Wow. After 80 thousand odd words, it looks like Ami's story has come to an end. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! This has been about a year and a half in the making, and yeah, it's been fun. I've definitely made myself nostalgic for Hong Kong so maybe a vacation is in order, or at least a marathon session of HK cinema.  
_

 _Thanks again to my dear Balambfish for the prompt that took us all down this seemingly unceasing path._

 _Brycelozier and TheKissingHand. Reviews and fanart? You guys are spoiling me as an author, and I thank you._

 _My friends on discord, thanks for beta reading, and nudging me through this thing gently when I was mad writer's blocking. I promise, I will finish those Mako/Ami lemons eventually._

 _A shout out to my wife, for putting up with the sheer amount of talking I've done about this fic. Love you!_

 _and of course, to all of you:_

 _THANK YOU FOR READING! Hope you've had as much fun as I have._

 _I'll see y'all again real soon ok? IN the mean time, feel free to drop me a note or a review. I do so enjoy correspondence._

Peace and love,

 _-Drift._


	27. 英雄本色- A Better Tomorrow

**The Unceasing Path**

Ch 27 - 英雄本色

 _A Better Tomorrow - Makoto's resolve! Love and Justice Will Find a Way!_

* * *

" _Ta-dah!"_

Ami jumped, smacking her knee into the top of her desk by accident. She'd been so focused on going over patient files that she hadn't even noticed Makoto coming up behind her.

Makoto hovered over her desk, eyes bright and bouncing on her feet. She was positively brimming with excitement. Ami looked up and couldn't help smiling in turn. Makoto's enthusiasm, whatever the cause, was infectious. She closed her laptop so that she could give Makoto her undivided attention.

"Mako? What's going on?"

Makoto waved the small notebook in her hand.

"I finished it! The story! Well, your story. I know it's your story, and it's very good and I love it...but hear me out. I really wanted you to have a happy ending."

Ami looked back and forth between the notebook, and the anxious, yet eager look on Makoto's face.

"Did you write a another chapter?"

"No. Yes. Well, sort of. I tried to. It's kind of like an alternate ending I guess? I wrote the first part, then I got stuck, so I thought: who do I know, besides you, that's a good at storytelling? I went to Usagi's place first, but then she was at the temple, which really worked out, because Rei's better than Usagi and I with stuff like grammar. Did you know that Rei's really good with words too? I mean, I know you knew that, but wow. I've never seen her process before...she's pretty intense. Anyways. I'm not sure who called Minako, but if the three of us were doing this, then no way we could leave Minako out right? Luckily, Minako was free at the time, so she came right on over and pitched some really cool ideas. We even got Setsuna to help with some of the legal terms!" Makoto grinned, smiling fit to burst. "Anyways, what I was trying to say is that it wasn't just me. We all got together to do this for you."

"You...everyone... did all of this...for me?" Ami blinked, confused. "Mako, I'm touched, and I can't wait to read it, but why?"

Makoto shrugged. "I told you. I wanted a happy ending. You deserve it."

"I thought there was a happy ending? I mean, as much as possible, given the circumstances. The bad guys were all defeated, and it was pretty implied that everyone else goes on to live happily ever after? Maybe I should go back and rewrite the epilogue so that it's clearer."

"No, no no!" Makoto emphasized each no with a shake of her head. "Your ending was...fine...no it was great. Well written. Lots to think about. It's just ..." A blush spread across Makoto's cheeks, " _You_ are my happy ending! It's not the same without you, but then you went and killed yourself off! Yeah, sure, there's this barely introduced surgeon at the end. She seems nice and I'm sure she's is technically still you, but not you-you, you know? Argh...this is so hard to explain. What I'm trying to say is that for the story to have a happy ending, an actual happy ending, Makoto needs to be with Ami. The real Ami. Yeah, that makes sense." Makoto nodded to herself. "You're the one I'm in love with. No one else!"

"Oh." A slow smile spread across Ami's face. "I see."

"So, here, I want to watch you read." Makoto took Ami by the hand and led her to the couch. She chivalrously gestured for her to take a seat first before cracking a shy little smile. Her hand reached up to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "Um...I'm not that good with words, so you know..."

Ami sat down, settling into the corner nook before pulling Mako down to lie on her lap. "Maybe you can read it to me instead?" she suggested, playing the the curls of Makoto's hair that were now in easy reach. "I think I'd really like that."

"Yeah! Alright. I can do that." Makoto flipped her notebook open. Ami couldn't help but notice all the little notes and editing marks in the margins. Offhand, she could see several different sets of handwriting and pens in use. Usagi's rounded characters and little doodles dominated the margins. Minako's scrawling chickenscratch was all over the place, while Rei's tight compact print squeezed in tightly between the lines. There was even a short block written in an impossibly neat cursive that Ami didn't recognize, but assumed was Setsuna's handwriting. The prevailing print, the body of the work, however, was written in Makoto's graceful flowing script.

Ami's heart swelled, seeing the amount of _effort_ her friends spontaneously put into this gift. She couldn't wait to hear what they came up with.

Makoto cleared her throat. " You ready?" Ami nodded eagerly. "ok, so here we go..."

* * *

 **[Epilogue: Waiting Room. Jail. 3 Years Later...]**

"Mizuno!" The clerk called from behind the counter.

Ami walked up, holding a garbage bag of her personal possessions. There wasn't a lot of stuff, except her few prized books.

The clerk stamped a piece of paper and then handed it to Ami. "It's all good. You are free to leave now." Another stack of paper was shoved in front of her. "Here's contact info for your parole officer. Follow the rules and we don't ever have to see you again. Here's the bus schedule, the bus stop is just down the hill, unless someone is picking you up?"

Ami shook her head.

"Ah, well, bit of a wait for the bus then. It doesn't come here often."

Ami gathered up the papers and shoved them into her bag. "Well, thanks for everything, Mr. Wong. You know what, on second thought.." Ami bent down to retrieve the books from her bag. "I don't need these books anymore and I would like to donate them to the prison library. Maybe someone else could make use of them..."

Mr Wong reached over and grabbed one of the books. He thumbed through it. "Not sure if we have another genius inmate, but yeah maybe someone else could make use of them."

"They're romance novels."

"Oh..." The clerk took a second look at the titles of the books. He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Everybody needs love, right?"

Ami nodded in agreement. No one knows she's a hopeless romantic. She had kept her icy exterior throughout the years behind bars and she's never let any one close. There were numerous offers of prison wives, but Ami's heart belong to another lady.

Makoto! Ami's heart quickens as she thought of her. It's been three years, perhaps she had already moved on...

The giant front gate clicked and then it opened. Ami walked through it, feeling more and more nervous as she walked.

She knew she was not suppose to look back once she walked through the door, but she did. She was a sentimental fool, after all. Prison life wasn't as hard as she had thought, and she even made a few friends. For a brief moment, she thought she might miss this place.

It was a warm and sunny day out. Ami turned her face up so she could feel the sun more. Honestly, she never thought she would ever be on this side of the wall for the rest of her natural life. Setsuna really was the best defense lawyer in the world, of all time, to have managed a sentence that lenient. Only Setsuna would have thought to use entrapment as a defense against criminal liability while simultenously making a case for diminished capacity. Ami had been in the hospital for the full duration of her trail, and thus, missed most of the details, though she did remember the closing speech Setsuna made on her behalf. It was a moving screed on the virtues of empathy and forgiveness.

She knew she had a lot to thank Setsuna for, and Usagi too. They stood up for her, even though they didn't have to. When Ami had asked they why, after everything that she had done, had they had come back for her, both Setsuna and Usagi had simply smiled and said "because we're family."

Lost in her thoughts, Ami continued her track down the hill towards the bus stop. With each step, her heart grew heavy. She's all alone now. The nice thing about prison was that there were other people, even enemies, that she could talk to.

 _Vroom, vroom._

A loud motorcycle roar came from behind.

Ami stopped in her track, her heart pounding. Could it be? She was too afraid to turn around and be disappointed.

The engine shut down and then the person dismount from the bike. Ami still didn't turn to look.

"Ami..." A familiar voice called out. Ami gasped and her tears welled. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Ami's tiny waist. "Ami..." Her name was murmured this time.

"Ma...Mako.." Ami turned and looked up. Her lips parted as Mako bent down for a kiss. Like two thirsty hearts in a dessert, it ignited into an uncontrollable inferno. They kissed like they've never kissed before. They grabbed onto each other, afraid the other would disappear like a mirage.

Ami was the first to push away. "You are here. You are kissing me. I..." Ami sighed and backed away from Mako. "I am a criminal."

'So?' Mako tried to pull Ami back into her embrace, but Ami backed away even more.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve happiness after what I've done!" Ami squeezed her eyes shut tightly, wishing she didn't feel that way.

Mako crossed the distance between them and pulled Ami into her embrace. "Shhh, everything will be okay. I love you. I love you. I love you..." Mako kept repeating those same three words as Ami sobbed.

Finally, the small girl stopped crying. Ami wiped her tears and offered an apologetic smile to Mako.

"Shall we go home?" Mako tiled Ami's face up.

"Home?"

"Yeah." Mako tossed a helmet at Ami. "Our home."

Ami swallowed hard and a rosy blush crept up on her face. Dare she hope? Could a villain get a happy ending? That's not how romance novels usually end.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked in a small voice.

Mako strapped the helmet onto Ami's head. She cupped Ami's cheeks and rested her forehead against Ami's helmet. "I am never letting you go, ever again..." Mako swept her up easily and seated her on the bike. She leaned in closer to the blue-hair girl. "Do you love me?"

"Ye...yes." Slightly taken aback, Ami stammered.

"I need you to say it." Mako's intense green eyes stared back. "I need to hear it."

"I love you, Kino Makoto." Ami's cheeks were as red as Mako's rose earings.

"Huh? I can't hear you.." Mako cupped one of her ears.

Finally, a warm smile broke through, and then Ami laughed. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and then she yelled, "I love you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs for all the world to hear. "I LOVE YOU KINO MAKOTO!."

"And I love you, Mizuno Ami." Makoto answered with a smile shone brighter than the sun.

Mako mounted the bike and turned the key. The bike rumbled to life. Ami wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Ami turned to look at the cold prison one last time, and then she turned to face the road ahead of her. For some reason, she could feel her darkness fading into the background and her heart was blossoming with hope. Perhaps this was what happiness felt like.

"Ready?" Mako asked one last time.

"Yes."

The bike roared beneath them and together, just like that, they sped off into the sunset.

They lived happily ever after.

 **[End]**

* * *

 _A.N._

 _What can I say? I think Mako's right: This story needed a happy ending._

 _Thanks to my wife, tiffanywillow for providing the voice of Mako in this chapter. Couldn't do this without you. Mwah._

 _And now the story ends. For real. Thanks for reading everyone! Peace and love u_ _ntil we meet again._

 _Cheers,_

 _-Drift._

 _P.S. brycelozer: ! It was so hard not to spoiler you that there was another chapter coming! I would hate for you to end the story with Ami's ending. Hahah. I imagine you were as disappointed as the real!Senshi were with that last chapter (sorrynotsorry_ ) _. I hope you are still reading this :) Cheers , - Drift._


End file.
